Après la pluie
by Lilyssy
Summary: Après une nuit de pluie passée à revivre une dernière fois les souvenirs de cette histoire qui a changé sa vie, elle tente de se reconstruire suite au drame qui l'a frappé. Et dans ces instants difficiles, elle aura un soutien plus que précieux. Shweir, terminée.
1. Chapter 1

Après la pluie

Catégorie : Stargate Atlantis

Statut : Complete

Date : Mai-Novembre 2007

Genre : Romance (shweir), voir fluffy, urt/Confort

Saison : Post saison 3

Spoilers : du 1.01 « Rising » au 3.17 « Sunday », ne tient pas compte des épisodes ultérieurs et donc de ce qui s'y passe.

Résumé : Après une nuit de pluie à s'être souvenu d'une histoire, elle essaiera de se reconstruire et elle aura un soutien précieux pour cela.

Disclaimer : La Franchise Stargate (univers, personnages..) ne m'appartient pas e je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Note de l'auteur : Le titre de cette fiction m'a été inspiré par une fanfiction sur CSI de AngelsamC et donc le concept de base de cette histoire en découle.

Je dédie cette fiction à Laure, Carys et Marine qui ont toutes trois été présentes pour la lire et la commenter.

oxoOoxo

21 Mai 2007

Les gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser contre la grande baie vitrée de ses quartiers. Le ciel était bleu, presque noir, mais le jour n'était pas totalement couché. Le vent soufflait, et de grosses vagues déferlaient sur la Cité.

La pièce était éclairée d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Le chauffage était allumé, mais elle avai tout de même froid. Elle était allongée sur son lit, emmitoufflée dans un gros pull de laine gris. Elle essayait de se reposer, mais le bruit de la pluie au dehors l'en empêchait. Elle le trouvait assourdissant. Il y avait cette boîte de cachets, qui étaient là sur la table de nuit, et qui l'aiderait à dormir. Mais cette nuit, elle voulait se souvenir…. Kate lui avait dit que cela l'aiderait eut être, d'affronter ses souvenirs qui étaient pour elle si douloureux. C'était une manière un peu bizarre de s'en sortir. Mais cela faisait cinq mois, et elle devait arrêter de le pleurer, pour se remettre sur pieds… Il fallait qu'elle affronte sa douleur pour apprendre à vivre avec elle. Puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier, il falait l'accepter.

Elle se redressa doucement, et attrapa un élastique posé prés de la boîte de somnifère sur la table de nuit. Elle réunit ses boucles ébènes dans un chignon maladroit, et posa son regard émeraude sur la photo posée prés de la lampe de chevet.

Peut être qu'elle devait commencer par là. Elle se leva doucement, et se saisit du cadre. Dessus, elle était dans les bras d'un homme….

Evan…

Son nom résonnait dans sa tête, encore avec douleur. Bien sûr, c'était moins vif qu quelques semaines auparavant. Elle étudia la photo de longues minutes… Beaucoup de choses lui revenaient alors… Des bonnes, pour la plus part. Elle ne voulait pas garder de lui, cette image si douloureuse qui était la dernière…

Un souvenir en particulier lui revint… Ce n'était pas un souvenir avec lui, non mais c'était – en quelque sorte – l'annonce officielle de la naissance de leur histoire….

xxxxxx

4 août 2005

La cité était la proie de l'effervescence habituelle, en ce lundi matin d'août. Tout le monde s'activait à la tâche, les scientifiques cherchaient, les militaires surveillaient, s'entraînaient, et certaines équipes étaient parties en mission.

Elizabeth se dirigeait vers son bureau, un dossier sous le bras. Elle venait d'accompagner l'équipe du Major Lorne jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Ils partaient pour une mission pendant deux jours, et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Sur la route de son poste de travail, la jeune femme aux yeux de jade croisa le chef du containgeant militaire.

-« John ! Bonjour ! » s'exclama t'elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Bonjour Elizabeth, comment allez-vous ce matin ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de la diplomate aux boucles ébènes.

-« Bien merci, et vous ? »

-« Pareillement. » approuva John avec un petit sourire. « Alors… Il paraît que vous êtes amoureuse Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

-« Comment… » commença t'elle.

-« Les bruits de couloirs d'Atlantis ! » répondit John en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Source d'informations croustillantes la plus fournie à des millions e kilomètres ! »

-« Je m'en doutais. » répondit la jeune femme les yeux pétillants de malice. La révélation de son histoire avec Evan ne la gênait pas. Elle durait depuis un mois, et que tout le monde le sache ne la gênait pas… Après tout, tout ce savait dans la cité, alors elle n'allait pas faire une exception pour son histoire.

-« C'est exact. » certifia t'elle alors à son interlocuteur. « Mais je crois savoir que vous aussi Colonel. » dit-elle d'un air mutin.

-« Aussi. » lui certifia John avec un sourire en coin. « Ma vous aussi vous écoutez les bruits de couloirs alors… »

-« Exact, mais votre histoire avec le Dr Peyton dure depuis plus longtemps que la mienne avec le Major Lorne il me semble… »

-« Oui, Mélinda et moi sommes ensemble depuis deux mois. » avoua John. « Après tout, je peux vous le dire… Nous sommes amis, il faut qu'on apprenne à parler autre chose que boulot… Ne croyez-vous pas ? »

-« Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée ! » approuva Elizabeth.

-« Dans ce cas… Ca vous direz de déjeuner avec T Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et moi ce midi ? Le major est partit en missio vous serez seule.. »

-« J'accepte volontiers. » lui répondit son vis-à-vis aux boucles ébènes. « On se dit midi et demi au mess ? »

-« Bien, alors à tout à l'heure ! »

-« A tout à l'heure. »

Puis John s'éloigna. Elizabeth sourit. Elle était heureuse que John et ses amis soient au courrant. Après tout, comme l'avait si justement dit le militaire, il fallait qu'ils apprennent à parler un peu d'eux, et pas seulement de travail. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle regagna son bureau et se mit au travail.


	2. Chapter 2

oxoOoxo

21 Mai 2007 

C'était le début de leur histoire. Tout cela lui semblait si loin… Il s'était passé tellement de choses que ça lui paraissait être une autre vie…

Mais ils n'étaient pas restés tranquilles longtemps. Il était alors arrivé une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, et la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes se souvint des sentiments à l'époque…

xxxxx

3 Septembre 2005 

Elle tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Elle s'arrêtait, repartait, regardait autour d'elle, s'asseyait sur le lit et reprenait sa marche effreinée. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade et l'esprit embrouillé… Et ce nœud à l'estomac qui ne l'avait pas quitté dpeuis qu'elle avait appris… Un nouveau pincement au cœur, une nouvelle montée d'angoisse…F ermer les yeux et respirer… Calmement…

Se fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, et vit – sans surprise- Evan sur le seuil. Il s'avança vers elle alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, et lui sourit.

-« Salut. » dit Elizabeth d'une voix peu assurée en répondant à l'étreinte que le militaire avait entreprit.

-« Ca va ? » demanda Evan alors qu'il se séparer légèrement d'Elizabeth pour la regarder.

-« Pas vraiment… » avoua la diplomate aux boucles ébènes en fermant les yeux. « Il faut que je te parle Evan… » réussi t'elle à prononcer alors qu'elle quittait les bras de son amant pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

-« Que se passe t'il Elizabeth ? »l'interrogea Evan, inquiet de l'attitude de sa compagne. « Tu peux me le dire. » la rassura t'il en saisissant sa main pour lui donner du courage.

-« Je suis enceinte. » déclara alors la dirigeante d'Atlantis, ne pouvant soutenir le regard du jeune homme.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était sorti comme ça, sans que son cerveau n'est donné l'ordre à sa bouche de prononcer ces mots. Elle l'avait dit, comme surchargée par le poid de ce secret qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Des heures qui lui avaient semblé durer une éternité.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait révélé cela à Evan, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Elle était morte de peur, ne sachant que penser de tout cela. Tout était arrivé si vite qu'ele n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser ce qui était en jeu… Un bébé… Un bébé d'Evan… Bien sûr, elle était heureuse avec le militaire… Mais c'était trop tôt… Beaucoup trop tôt… Ils étaient ensemble depuis seuelement deux mois… Il n'était pas temps d'avoir des enfants. Elle se posait un tas de questions, et une vague d'angoisses s'empara alors d'elle. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée et de refouler ses larmes, mais rien y fit. Elle éclata en sanglots. Automatiquement, Evan la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer. Malheureusement, il était dans le même état qu'elle. Encore sous le choc, il ne réalisait que peu ce que la jeune femme aux yeux de jade venait de lui annoncer… Enceinte… Elle était enceinte…

-« Chut… » murmura t'il peu convaincu, mais essayant avec toute la volonté dont il disposait de consolet la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-« Evan… Que va t'on faire ? Qu'es-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

-« Je… » hésita le chef de SGA2, ayant peur de l'effrayer encore plus avec sa réponse. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec elle et lui-même… Maintenant plus que jamais. « Je ne sais pas Liz… » finit-il par répondre. La jeune femme dans ses bras se calma légèrement et se dressa pour essuyer ses larmes.

-« J'ai peur… » murmura t'elle.

-« Je suis là… » lui assura alors Evan d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était sûr d'une seule chose, c'est qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, quoi qu'il se passe.

Elizabeth sourit faiblement, et retourna dans ses bras… Il serait toujours là… C'était un bien mince réconfort, mais c'était djéà ça… Et c'était une chose très importante pour elle… Elle avait besoin de lui maintenant plus que jamais, et le fait qu'il lui assure qu'il serait là ne pouvait que la rassurer…


	3. Chapter 3

oxoOoxo

_21 mai 2007_

Elle se souvenait encore des premières réactions des gens à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'au bout de la moitié du deuxième mois. Elle voulait avant, être sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire, et avoir pris le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle en avait longuement discuté avec Evan. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes pour communiquer, c'était l'une des forces de leur histoire.

Elle se souvenait encore de la réaction de John lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. C'était étrange mais s'était la personne dont elle redoutait le plus la réaction…Parce que malgré les apparances ils étaient très liés et que leur amitié comptait beaucoup pour la diplomate aux boucles brunes. Il avait été surpris de la rapidité à la quelle Evan et elle avait décidé d'avoir un bébé. Elle lui avait expliqué que c'était un accident, que cela n'était pas prévu. John l'avait attentivement écoutée et Elizabeth lui avait toujours été reconnaissante. C'était étrange, mais après ça, après qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il comprenait et qu'il serait là, ils s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés. Cela n'avait rien de suspect, ils étaient devenus vraiment amis, parlant dés lors de choses plus personnelles, sujets qu'ils évitaient avant. Evan et John étaient même devenus amis alors qu'il était son supérieur. Elizabeth avait même déouvert qu'ils l'étaient depuis plus longtemps que ça. Et la vie avait ensuite trouvé un équilibr.

Ils apprirent au début du mois de Février que la dirigeante d'Atlantis attendait une petite fille. Elizabeth en avait été heureuse. Elle avait toujours espéré avoir une fille en premier. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et était sûre que même si elle avait eu un garçon elle l'aurait aimé autant. Et Evan – qui aurait préféré un garçon elle le savait – n'en était pas déçu. Il trouvait cela bien et savait – comme sa compagne – que quelque soit le sexe de ce bébé, il l'aimerait de la même façon.

Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps…. Un pincement apparut de nouveau dans son cœur. Mais elle n'en était pas encore là. Elle avait de nombreux souvenirs heureux avant celui-là, elle devait s'en rappeler avant tou, avant cette ultime mission, cet ultime jour.

Un souvenir en particulier lui revit alors. Un souvenir qui remontait au sixième fois de sa grossesse. A un dîner au mess qu'elle avait partagé avec John alors qu'Evan était parti en mission… Elle se souvint de leur discussion et de la demande si particulière qu'elle lui avait faite ce jour-là…..

xxxxxx

_13 février 2006_

Le mess était presque désert en cette heure tardive du soir. Les deux leaders d'Atlantis étaient sortis tard de leur dernier briefing, et après quelques minutes ils avaient décidé d'aller manger au mess. Ils étaient à cet instant à une table, l'un en face de l'autre, terminant une discussion sur leur précédent briefing. L'humeur était bonne et l'atmosphère détendue entre eux.

John était ravi que lui et Elizabeth ce soient rapprochés de la sorte. Bien sûr, il n'était nullement question d'une quelconque histoire entre eux, surtout dans la situation actuelle. Elle était enceinte d'un de ses amis et lui était toujours avec le Dr Peyton. Cela faisait neuf mois désormais et leur romance battait son pelin.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, une question lui passa par la tête. Il la posa d'ailleurs à son vis-o-vis légèrement gêné cependant.

-« Dîtes… Je me posais une question. »

-« Ah oui, la quelle ? » demanda la diplomate aux boucles brunesen relevant ses yeux de jade vers lui.

-« Je me demandais si… Vous aviez choisi le prénom de votre fille Evan et vous. »

Appeler son subalterne et ami par son prénom était devenu une habitude avec les mois. Cela lui faisait encore bizarre, mais il y arrivait cependant, et dans l'état actuelle des choses, cela semblait normal.

-« En effet, nous en avons déjà parler. » répondit son amie avec un léger sourire. « Je dois dire que nous nous sommes un peu battus, gentiment cela va de soi. »

-« Battus ? Comment ça ? » demanda le militaire en repoussant son assiette vide pour s'attaquer à son dessert.

-« Et bien… » hésita la jeune femme. « Disons que j'avais choisi les prénoms de mes enfants depuis l'âge de quinze ans… Et evan avait déjà une idée du nom qu'il voulait donner aux siens également. »

-« Ah oui ? » l'interrogea de nouveau le brun avec un léger sourire en imaginant ses deux amis se battre. « Quels étaient-ils ? »

-« Euh… » hésita une nouvelle fois la dirigeante d'Atlantis en rougissant légèrement. « J'ai toujours voulu appeler ma fille Mariane en référence au roman 'Raisons et sentiments' de Austen…. » elle hésita et reprit. « Pour un garçon, j'aurait choisi Marc, mais comme c'est une fille… » finit-elle par dire en battant l'air de sa main. « Evan lui voulait appeler sa fille Emily. »

-« Verdict ? » s'enquit John légèrement impatient de savoir le dénouement de cette 'querelle'.

-« Cela sera Emily Mariane Weir-Lrone. » répondit la diplomate avec une légère point de fierté dans la voix.

-« Vous avez craqué alors… » se moqua gentiment son vis-à-vis.

-« J'ai en effet cédé. » avoua Elizabeth, faussement honteuse. « A ce propos John, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. » commença t'elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? » demanda le pilote, étonné devant le retour au sérieux de sa collègue.

-« Et bien… J'en ai longuement parlé avec Evan et…. Nous aimerions que vous soyez le parrain d'Emily. »

John lui lança un regard étonné. Non pas que cette demande le choque, mais il était surpris qu'Elizabeth le lui demande. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce côté-là. Mais la naissance de la petite Emily signifiait forcément qu'il y aurait un parrain et une marraine.

-« Et bien… J'en serai ravi Elizabeth. » lui assura t'il, remis du choc.

-« Vous semblez surpris. » s'amusa alors Elizabeth.

-« Oui, je dois bien vous avouer que je m'y attendais pas vraiment. » lui avoua son vis-à-vis sur le ton de la confidence. « Mais je suis enchanté que vous me le demandiez, et j'accepte. »

-« Je suis heurese de vous l'entendre dire. » lui certifia son amie vec un immense sourire.

-« Et… Qui sera la marraine ? » demanda alors le militaire, curieux.

-« La sœur d'Evan. » répondit la diplomate. « Je l'ai rencontré lors de notre dernier voyage sur Terre. Et contrairement au reste de sa famille elle était ravie pour nous et n'a fait aucune remarque sur.. la rapidité de la venue au monde de notre fille. » se rappela t'elle en faisant la grimace.

-« Ah, je vois… Et comment s'appelle t'elle ? »

-« Alice… Mais pourquoi toutes ses questions John ? » s'enquit alors la diplomate, curieuse à son tour.

-« Bah… Si nous sommes le parrain et la marraine de votre fille, nous serons amenés à nous voir souvent, au baptême, aux fêtes de famille… Et puis qui sait, je pourrais peut-être l'épouser ! »

-« John ! » s'exclama Elizabeth faussement outrée, ses yeux émeraudes pétillants de malice. « Vous n'avez pas honte ? Que dirait Melinda si elle vous entendez… »

-« Oh mais… » réalisa alors John. « Nous sommes un couple très ouvert vous savez ! »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, et éclata de rire devant la mine gamine de son vis-à-vis. Ils finirent leur repas dans une conversation enjouée et partirent chacun dans leurs quartiers pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

oxoOoxo

_21 mai 2007_

Les mois qui avaient suivis avaient été les plus beau de sa vie. Emily était née avec un peu d'avance, au mois d'avril alors que sa naissance était prévue fin mai. Mais cela n'avait eu aucune conséquence sur sa santé. Elle était ainsi le premier enfant à naître sur Atlantis, et une grande fête avait été organisée pour sa naissance.

Puis les mois s'étaient succédés, la vie avait repris son droit, et malgré l'immense changement qu'avait provoqué la venue au monde de leur fille dans leurs vies, Evan et Elizabeth avaient repris leurs postes au sein de la cité, et John avait été très présent pour eux, pour les soutenir. Il savait que diriger une cité et élever un enfant en parallèle n'était pas simple, mais ils avaient fini par trouver un équilibre.

En temps que parrain, John avait été très présent. Et après sa rupture avec le Dr Peyton trois mois après la naissance d'Emily cela lui laissait beaucoup plus de temps libre pour s'occuper de sa filleule. La présence du militaire les avait également aidé lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de moments de tranquilité.

Une soirée en particulier lui revint alors en mémoire, encore l'un de ses nombreux souvenirs mais qui s'était cette fois passé sur Terre…

xxxxxx

_3 juillet 2006_

((Ronan Keeting : When you say nothing at all))

Le bruit des pneus de la voiture sur les graviers fut le premier signe de son arrivée, confirmée quelques secondes plus tard par le bruit de la sonnette. Elle était encore en train de se préparer dans la salle de bain et savait qu'Evan se battait sûrement avec sa veste de costume. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, admira ses boucles brunes qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, son regard de jade qu'elle avait légèrement maquillés et sa petite robe de mousseline rouge sombre qui lui allait à ravir, avant de dévaler les escalier pour aller ouvrir. Elle y arriva tant bien que mal, malgré les chaussures à talons qu'elle portait. Elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée quelques secondes plus tard. Elle remit vite fait une boucle noire derrière son oreille et ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil se trouvait John, portant trois pizza dans une main et des DVD dans l'autre. Il était habillé décontracté, portant un jean et un pull assez simples.

-« Bonsoir Elizabeth. » dit-il d'une voix rieuse. « Vous êtes en beauté ce soir. »

-« Oh, merci John. » répondit la dirigeante d'Atlantis sur le même ton. « Lorsqu'on fête un anniversaire, il faut bien se mettre sur son trente-et-un. »

-« Je suis entièrement d'accord. » lui assura le militaire avec un léger sourire. « Je ne suis pas en retard rassurez-moi. »

-« Non, pas du tout. » répondit la jeune femme. « Mais je vous en prie, entrez. » l'invita t'elle en ouvrant un peu plus la porte et en le laissant passer. « Evan est encore en haut en train de se battre avec sa veste. »

-« Oh le pauvre, je connais ça ! » s'exclama John compatissant de son ami qui se trouvait encor eà l'étage.

-« Je vois que vous avez prévu de quoi nourrir un régiment ! » plaisanta son amie en désignant les trois pizzas. « Je vous rappelle qu'Emily n'a que trois mois, elle ne mange pas encore de pizza. »

-« Ah bon ? On m'aurait menti ? » s'étonna John, qui le savait parfaitement. « Non, en fait c'est pour Rodney et moi. Mr Je-Bricole-Même-En-Vacances devrait débarquer d'ici une demie-heure, je crois qu'il jouait encore un peu avec ses joujous au SGC avant de me rejoindre. »

-« Surtout, ne le laissez pas s'approcher du micro-onde ! » le supplia la diplomate aux boucles brunes. « Cet homme est fou, vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait du grille-pain de Carson l'autre jour ? »

-« Oh oui, j'étais là. » lui rappela John avec le même ton feignant l'exaspération. « Promis, j'enlèverai tout appareil électrique se trouvant dans un rayon de dix mètres. » promit-il Il sembla réfléchir un instant et ajouta « Mais pas la télé, c'est vital ! Surtout avec le programme que l'on a ce soir. »

-« Pas de choses violentes John… » lui rappela sa collègue.

-« Oui, je le sais… Mais vous savez, j'ai pris Bob l'éponge le film, alors ça ne devrait pas la choquer plus que ça. » indiqua le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-« Sage décision, bien venez mettre tout ça dans le salon, Emily s'y trouve déjà. »

Le colonel hôcha de la tête et suivit son hôte dans la pièce voisine, où il déposa tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table basse. Il vit ensuite Elizabeth se diriger vers un berceau où se trouvait la petite fille qu'il était venue garder. Elizabeth la prit dans ses bras, tout en disant :

-« Hey, coucou ma puce . » Elle parlait d'une voix douce fixant ses yeux verts sur l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Elle se dirigea vers son invité et lui tendit sa fille. John lui fit un léger sourire et prit sa filleule avec une aisance devenue habituelle. Elizabeth trouva ce tableau charmant, mais elle s'y était désormais habituée. Cela faisait trois mois que John s'occupait presque quotidiennement de sa fille, surtout depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Mélinda. Evan et elle savaient que s'occuper de leur fille l'aidait à oublier.

Se fut à cet instant qu'Evan descendit des escaliers et les rejoignit dans le salon.

-« Oh, bonsoir John ! Vous allez bien ? » interrogea le militaire à son supérieur.

-« Bien et vous ? » demanda le brun en détachant ses yeux d'Emily.

-« Bien, j'ai enfin réussi à vaincre cette saleté de veste. » répondit Evan avec un léger sourire.

-« Je connais. » lui assura John en guise de soutien.

-« Vous avez prévu une ration de pizzas pour toute une cargaison ? » l'interrogea alors le chef de SGA2.

-« McKay va arriver. » répondit John, comme si ces trois mots pouvaient résumer la phrase 'Rodney arrive d'ici quelques minutes, il va encore tout manger'…

-« Oh, je comprends mieux. » assura Evan. »En tout cas, merci d'être venu garder Emily ce soir. »

-« Je vous en prie et puis vous savez que je l'adore, ce n'est pas ma filleule préférée pour rien ! » répondit John en regardant sa dite filleule qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-« Vous n'en avez qu'une seule John. » lui rappela Elizabeth.

-« Oui je sais, mais c'est quand même ma filleule préférée. » rétorqua John sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Et puis ça vous laisse un peu de temps libre ce qui n'est pas à négliger. »

-« C'est vrai. » reconnut la diplomate aux boucles brunes. « Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois que nous sommes sortis seulement tous les deux. »

-« Je crois que ça remonte au Crétacé… » plaisanta Evan.

-« Quelque chose comme ça oui… » confirma sa compagne. « Bien, je pense que nous devrions y aller sinon nous allons voir Rodney et il va nous retenir jusqu'au bout de la nuit en nous racontant sa passionnante journée. »

-« C'est mesquin de votre part Elizabeth. » la taquina John. « Mais vous avez raison. »

Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire et ils dirent au revoir à leur fille avant de partir souhaiter leur premier anniversaire….


	5. Chapter 5

oxoOoxo

21 Mai 2007

Tous les souvenirs qui luir evenaient lui smeblaient si loin… Elle avait vécu tellement de choses en si peu de temps… Des choses plus qu'éprouvante, et elle savait qu'elle devrait s'en rappeler… Elle les avait trop longtemps ignorer, cachées dans un coin de sa mémoire pour ne pas affronter la douleur qu'elle lui procuraient. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle vivait avec ces images, cette douleur…. Et ces images apparaissaient désormais dans sa tête, un flot d'émotions la gagnait peu à peu et elle avait peur qu'il la submerge, elle avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir.

Elle ferma les yeux et le visage d'Evan apparut à nouveau derrière ses paupières… Elle aurait voulu avoir un autre souvenir avant celui-ci, le dernier qu'elle avait de lui… Elle aurait voulu qu'ils aient vécu plus de choses pour repousser cet ultime instant le plus possible… Elle demandait juste un dernier souvenir de lui vivant, juste un dernier instant prés de lui…. Mais rien ne lui venait, elle avait tout revécu prise parfois de bouffée de bonheur, une forme de mélancolie d'une époque qui n'était pourtant pas si lointaine… Mais tout s'était arrêté si brusquement… Et cette dernière image de lui qu'elle avait. Cette image qu'elle aurait voulu oublie rà tout prix…

xxxxxx

5 Février 2007

Le son de l'alarme était assourdissant et résonnait à travers toute la cité. Elizabeth avait délaissée Emily qui était maintenant entre les mains de Carson. Elle courrait dés à présent vers la salle de contrôle. On l'avait informée par radio que les équipes du Colonel Sheppard et du Major Lorne rentrait précipitamment de mission sous le feu des Wraiths. Il y avait apparemment des blessés et dés l'annonce de cette nouvelle une sourde angoisse s'était emparée d'elle. Elle savait que chaque mission était un risque pour Evan . Mais elle aait un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il lui éait arrivé quelque chose.

Le bouclier de la Porte des Etoiles fut baissée et les premiers membres des deux équipes d'exploration arrivèrent. Et l'équipe médicale prit en charge les premiers blessés. Le vortex se referma alors et la diplomate aux boucles brune chercha son compagnon des yeux. Elle le it alors sur un des brancard qui se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Elle se mit à suivre l'équipe médicale qui avait pris Evan en charge. Elle chercha à avoir de sinformations auprés de Carson.

-« Carson, que se passe t'il ? »

-« Elizabeth… Je ne sais pas nous devons lui pos lui faire un ECG nous en saurons plus après. » répondit le médecin écossais out en exerçant ce qu'il indiquait à la dirigeante d'Atlantis. « Mais il semble être gravement blessé je vous en dirais plus tout à l'heure. »

Puis, avant que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de rpéondre, il quitta le couloir de la base pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Elizabeth vit alors McKay qui était l'un des rares membres encore debout. Elle se dirigeai vers l'infirmerie tout en parlant au scientifique en chef.

-« Rodney que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Il nous sont tombés dessus alors qu'on ne les attendait pas. » répondit simplement le physicien. « Ils ont commencé à faire feu et plusieurs d'entre nous ont été blessés. » ajouta t'il en regardant la légère blessure qu'il avait au bras.

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de répondre ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. Elle suivit Carson et son éuipe mais resta tout de même éloignée pour laisser les médecins faire son travail. Elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle vit le trait continu formé sur l'écran de l'ECG. Plus les secondes et les tentatives de réanimation de Carson passaient, plus son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle savait ce ui pouvait se passer mais elle n'était décidément pas prête à ce que cela arrive. Elle ne savait comment se sentir, elle était totalement paniquée et restait figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent durer une éternité out était en suspend autour d'elle, les bruits et les images lui semblaient lointains…. Et elle revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque Carson décida de stopper les tentatives de réanimation. Elle le regarda lui jetant un regard effrayé et suppliant. Le médecin écossais se tourna vers elle, le visage fermé et murmura de simples mots…

-« Je suis désolée Elizabeth. »

La jeune feme se sentit défaillir, elle perdait pied.Elle aurait voulu se raccrocher à quelque chose mais le choc était trop grand et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de tomber. Elle avait cette image d'Evan imprégnée en elle… Lui allongée sur ce brancard, sans vie… Elle ne tint pas le choc et finit par s'écrouler. A temps, Carson et Rodney la trattrapèrent mais elle sombra dans un état second. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler.

xxxxxx

21 Mai 2007

Le bruit de la pluie était assordissant et elle n'avait pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. C'était la première fois depuis ces dernières semaines qu'elle se rappelait cet instant si douloureux. Et c'était aussi dur qu'elle le redoutait… Elle savait pourtant que s'était nécessaire. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait que le temps qui pourrait l'aider à aller mieux, mais la douleur était encore si forte qu'à certains moments, elle avait l'mpression qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais.

Mais Kate lui avait dit qu'avec le temps, elle ne garderait que les bons souvenirs de son histoire avec Evan, que malgré la douleur la vie remprendrait son cours. Elizabeth le savait parfaitement mais il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Elle était entourée, John, Rodney, Carson, Teyla et Ronon étaient là au quotidien. Le militaire s'occupait beaucoup d'Emily, il remplissait son rôle de parrain. La diplomate aux boucles brunes se sentait coupable d'abandonner ainsi sa fille et de laisser toutes ces responsabilités à ses amis. Mais elle éait encore trop faible pour songer à l'avenir… Pourtant elle avait l'impression que cette quête du souvenir l'avait aidé. Elle savait qu'elle irait mieux, que l'image d'Evan qu'elle garderait ne serait pas la dernière qu'elle avait en mémoire… Qu'il serait toujours le père de sa fille, un homme qu'elle avait aimé… Qu'elle ne l'oublierai jamais vraiment… Qu'après cette période d'ombre tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il était encore dure de se dire que le meilleur était devant elle… Mais après la pluie viendrait le beau temps… Il lui fallait juste du temps.

Elle ferma les yeux le baume au cœur… Au dehors la pluie cessa de tomber…


	6. Chapter 6

oxoOoxo

_12 Août 2007_

La pile de dossiers sur son bureau était impressionnante. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'en viendrait jamais à bout, et la présence de Rodney et Emily dans son bureau ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Elle essayait pourtant de faire abstraction des cris de sa fille et les tentatives désespérées de la part du scientifique pour la calmer. Seulement la diplomate aux boucles brunes avait plus une folle envie de s'amuser avec eux que de lire ces rapports qui ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment.

Sa concentration s'évapora totalement lorsqu'une nouvelle personne frappa à la porte. Elle releva les yeux et vit John dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

-« Bonjour John ! » le salua t'elle avec un sourire.

-« Bonjour Elizabeth, comment allez-vous ? » lui demanda le militaire.

-« Bien merci. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles brunes.

Elle était désormais habituée aux questions de son ami. Depuis la mort d'Evan six mois plus tôt, John avait été très présent pour elle comme pour Emily. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, aujourd'hui encore. Dés qu'elle avait une absence comme cela lui arrivait, le militaire lui demandait ce qui passait. La dirigeante d'Atlantis le rassurait souvent d'un bref regard, John gardait alors le silence. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien, mais elle avait réellement l'impression d'aller mieux. Elle avait passé les trois derniers mois à être présente pour Emily. Pour sa fille cela n'avait pas étté simple. Elle était encore jeune – n'ayant qu'un an et trois mois – elle n'était pas totalement consciente de la disparition de son père, mais Evan lui avait manqué s'était un fait. Et il lui manquait encore…

-« Alors les dossiers ne sont pas encore venu à bout de vous ? » demanda le militaire avec un petit sourire en jetant un regard à la pile de dossier sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

-« Malheureusement non… » soupira cette dernière. « Et je n'en suis pas venue à bout non plus… »

-« Pauvre de vous, j'aimerai bien vous aider mais j'ai déjà lu la moitié de ces rapports… » soupira le brun en battant l'air de sa main.

-« Il faut dire qu'en plus je ne suis pas vraiment dans un environnement où je peux travailler. » ajouta la diplomate aux yeux émeraudes en désignant Rodney qui se débattait tant bien que mal avec Emily dans les bras.

-« En effet. » acquiesça Sheppard d'un air presque blasé.

Les deux leaders d'Atlantis portèrent leur attention sur le scientifique en chef et la petite fille. John finit alors par intervenir. Il salua Emily qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence et finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Rodney poussa un profond et bruyant soupir et remercia le chef du contingent militaire. Mais ce dernier était déjà occupé à jouer avec sa filleule. Elizabeth ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce tableau. Elle y était désormais habituée, mais deux ans auparavant si on lui avait dit que John Sheppard saurait aussi bien s'occuper d'une petite fille d'un an, cela l'aurait étonnée. Il avait l'air si naturel avec Emily, rien ne sonnait faux dans son comportement. Il s'était vraiment occupé de sa fille. Il avait été là les soirs où elle était tellement épuisée et à bout de force qu'Elizabeth ne tenait même plus debout… Il l'avait emmené faire de nombreux tour sur le continent… Il jouait avec elle, et s'était même fait réprimander une fois par Caldwell car il délaissait trop son travail. Il n'avait pas été la seule personne à s'occuper d'Emily, mais il était celui qui avait été le plus présent.

Il l'avait aussi été pour elle. Elle ne comptai pas les nuits où elle restait dans son bureau redoutant de se retrouver seule dans le noirs avec ses angoisses. Ces soirs où il la retrouvait dans son bureau ou au mess et où il la poussait à aller dormir. Et parfois même, ces nuits où elle venait frapper à la porte de ses quartiers en pleurs, ne sachant pas vers qui se tourner. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, il avait toujours été là l'écoutant, la réconfortant, essayant tant bien que mal de la consoler. Elle était passée par des périodes très difficiles. La disparition d'Evan l'avait évidemment profondément affectée. Elle avai eu ce que leurs supérieurs appelaient un soutien psychologique post-traumatique. Mais elle avait trouvé plus de réconfort auprés de John qu'auprés de cette soit-disante thérapie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait et ce qu'elle serait devenue si Sheppard n'avait pas été là. Ce dernier lui disait souvent qu'elle aurait trouvé la force de s'en sortir. Que même si elle avait été seule elle aurait trouvé le moyen de surmonter ce drame, qu'elle était l'une des personne les plus forte qu'il connaissait. Elle répondait souvent par un sourire et secouait la tête avant de dire que tout ça était bien flatteur mais qu'elle doutait de la probabilité de tout ce qu'il disait.

Elizabeth senti son cœur 's'accélérer légèrement. Etait-ce de repenser à tout ça qui lui faisait cet effet ? Repenser à la mort d'Evan à ces derniers mois… Où était-ce de penser à John… Elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Que ça ne devait pas l'être. Il était trop tôt… Et il s'agissait de John.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une question de du chef de SGA1 qui attira son attention.

-« Elizabeth tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme aux boucles brunes releva ses yeux verts lui et son sourire se figea. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il savait lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, ou quand quelque chose la préoccupait, comme s'était le cas en cet instant.

John avait toujours Emily dans ses bras mais ne quittait pas la mère de sa filleule des yeux. Il avait perçu le trouble d'Elizabeth et se demandait ce qui avait pu le provoquer. Rodney les avaient laissé ils pourraient peut-être parler de ce qui la dérangeait. Il avait une tendance - trop grande selon lui – à ce soucier d'Elizabeth. Il était toujours préoccupé et s'inquiétait pour elle en permanance. Il savait quelle allait mieux que ne serait-ce que trois mois auparavant. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était encore fragile. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis la disparition brutale de Lorne. Lui aussi en avait souffert mais c'était à une échelle ammoindrie en comparaison de ce qu'Elizabeth avait vécu. Il se souvenait des nuits àù il l'avait réconforté, de ces longues journées passées avec Emily et elle… Il savait qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'avant, et c'était justement ça qui l'effrayait. Il n'avait jamais pensé éprouver cela un jour pour elle… Ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans, ils étaient collègues, amis et partenaires au travail. Il était certes le parrain de sa fille, mais il ne pouvait pas éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour la diplomate aux yeux de jade.

C'était impossible et profondément égoïste. Elle venait de perdre le père de sa fille, un de ses amis… Comment pouvait-il ressentir ça ? Il s'en sentait profondément coupable, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

-« Tout va bien je vous assure. » lui certifia alors la jeune femme avec un faible sourire. « C'est juste cette quantité de travail qui me désole » ajouta t'elle comme si elle devait se justifier auprés de John.

-« Je comprends. » assura le militaire qui n'était pas vraiment convaincu. « Ca vous dit que l'on fasse une transmission de pensées au mess ? » lui demanda alors le chef de SGA1.

-« Au mess ? » l'interrogea la dirigeante d'Atlantis en soulevant un sourcil.

-« Je vous dirais ce que j'ai retenu des rapport devant un plateau repas. » expliqua Sheppard.

Elizabeth hôcha de la tête. Pourquoi pas… Et puis de toutes façons, elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur ces dossiers aujourd'ui… Elle répondit par l'affirmative à John et les deux leaders d'Atlantis accompagnés d'Emily sortirent du bureau d'Elizabeth pour se diriger vers le mess.

xxxxxx

Les fils du système principal des Jumpers étaient vraiment un mystère pour lui. Combien de fois Rodney lui avait-il epliqué comment cet appareil qu'il avait si souvent piloté fonctionnait ? Il ne se rappelait même plus le nombre exact, il avait arrêté de compter au bout de la dixième. Il avait remarqué avec le temps que cela agaçait le canadien de tout répéter, du coup il lui faisait expliquer le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Mais en ce jour, les branchements du petit vaisseau atlante n'était pas vraiment la principale source de ses réflexions. C'était une semaine après son interrogation matinale dans le bureau d'Elizabeth. Il avait été préoccupé toute la semaine parles émotions qui nassait en lui. Il avait eu beau se dire qu'il n'aurait pas du les ressentir, rien n'y faisait. Ils étaient là et s'était un fait que rien ne pouvait changer aujourd'ui, il le savait. Il n'aurait pas du éprouver cela pour Elizabeth… Elle était encore en deuil… Elle devait s'occuper de sa fille et reconstruire sa vie… Il se trouvait égoïste de ressentir tout ça.

Il savait qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue. Il se l'était déjà avoué à lui-même, c'était un grand pas… Mais l'avouer à la dirigeante d'Atlantis serait comme la trahir. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il puisse arriver. A cette époque il était très confiant… Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il… tombe amoureux d'Elizabeth ?

-« John vous êtes là ! »

Le militaire sursauta à l'entente d'une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut McKay qui tenait un ordinateur portable devant lui.

-« Oh McKay c'est vous ! » lâcha John en poussant un soupir de soulagement. « Vous m'avez fait peur. »

-« Désolé. » s'excusa le scientifique en chef avec un léger sourire. « Que faisiez-vous ? » demanda t'il à Sheppard en désignant les branchements du Jumper.

-« Oh pas grand-chose. » avoua le chef de SGA1. « Je regardais juste quelques branchements, rien de bien passionnant. » assura t'il. « Et vous, que faîtes-vous là ? »

-« Je vous cherchais. » répondit Rodney d'un ton plus que décidé ce qui surprit son ami.

-« Vous me cherchiez ? » demanda John. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas joint par radio ? »

-« J'avais besoin de vous parler… Seul à seul. » répondit McKay après une brève hésitation.

-« Me parler seul à seul ? » répéta John encore une fois surpris. « Que se passe t'il Rodney ? Vous me faîtes peur ! »

-« Et bien… » commença le scientifique en réfléchissant. « Disons que j'ai remarqué que vous n'alliez pas bien en ce moment. » finit-il par avouer.

John le regarda étonné. Cela le surprenait de la part de son ami… Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se confier l'un à l'autre, même si c'était déjà arrivé. Mais jamais encore il n'était venu le voir en lui disant cela… Sheppard se gratta l'arrière de la tête en signe de réflexion. Devait-il confier ses doutes à Rodney ? Le pouvait-il ? Comment réagirait-il face à cette aveu ? Peut-être justement qu'il était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier… Et le militaire trouvait ça légèrement comique, puisqu'encore deux ans auparavant il ne se serait pas vu confier ce genre de choses à McKay.

-« C'est vrai. » finit-il par reconnaître un peu à contre cœur.

-« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda son vis-à-vis en posant son ordinateur portable.

-« C'est… Compliqué. » répondit le militaire en détournant le regard. « Ca concerne Elizabeth. » ajouta t'il en déglutissant avec difficulté.

-« Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? » l'interrogea Rodney pour obtenir plus emples informations sur le malaise de son coéquipier.

-« Non, c'est moi. » l'informa Sheppard. « Je crois que j'ai un énorme problème McKay. »

-« Vous êtes amoureux d'Elizabeth c'est ça ? »

John le regarda une nouvelle fois surpris. McKay était en vraiment perspicace… Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Cela se voyait-il autant ? Tout le monde était-il au courrant ? Elizabeth l'avait-elle deviné ? John se remit quelque peu de la question de son ami et finit par répondre :

-« Je sais que je ne devrais pas… Pas après ce qui s'est passé avec Evan, c'est encore trop tôt, elle a besoin de temps… Et je suis son ami, je ne devrais pas ressentir ça elle a confiance en moi… » lâcha t'il mal à l'aise… Vider ainsi son sac lui faisait du bien et il était sûr que McKay ne dirait rien.

-« Mais vous êtes amoureux d'elle. » conclut le scientifique.

-« Oui. » souffla le militaire malgré lui.

-« Vous savez John… » commença Rodney. « Je vous comprends. Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux d'Elizabeth, mais je ne juge pas que vous soyez le plus ignobles des êtres vivants de nos deux galaxies réunies. » termina t'il avec un léger sourire.

-« C'est gentil Rodney. »

-« Je comprends que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Elizabeth. » continua le canadien. « Mais… Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez y faire grand-chose. »

-« Comment ça ? » l'interrogea John.

-« Ce que je veux dire… C'est que vous êtes amoureux d'Elizabeth. S'est arrivé, maintenant c'est là… Je pense que vous ne devez pas essayer de le renier, il faut juse que vous l'acceptiez, que vous vous persuadiez que vous n'êtes pas une personne abominable… On ne peut pas vraiment contrôler ces choses là. » conclut-il.

Sheppard médita sur ces mots. Décidément McKay ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre…

-« Vous traînez trop autour du bureau du Dr Hightmayer Rodney. » le taquina alors le pilote. « Mais je comprends… Et merci. »

-« Je vous en prie Sheppard, se fut un plaisir. » lui assura Rodney.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes. John lui avoua qu'il se sentait mal par apport à Elizabeth et ce qu'il ressentait… Rodney lui répondit qu'il devrait un jour lui dire et lorsque le bon moment serait venu il le saurait.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre.. ; publication plus rapprochée parce que j'ai un peu d'avance dans l'écriture !_

_Merci YiaYiabby pour ta review ! (j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes :)) je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise ! Voilà un nouveua chapitre.._

_Bonne lecture._

oxoOoxo

Les couloirs de la cité étaient encore emplis de monde à cette heure de la soirée. Tous – ou presque – avaient pris leur dîner et la plus part s'accordaient une soirée de détente entre amis ou non, ou alors retournaient travailler pour les plus téméraires. Elizabeth marchait au milieu de tous les atlantes, saluant certaines personnes d'un signe de la main ou d'un sourire. Elle avait échangé son uniforme quotidien pour un jean noir et un petit tee-shirt col en V vert assorti à la couleur émeraude de ses yeux. Elle avait quitté son bureau une heure auparavant seulement, était passée en vitesse dans ses quartiers pour prendre une douche et se changer et se dirigeait à présent vers les quartiers de John qui l'y attendait pour passer une de leurs soirées traditionnelles. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'ils avaient mis en place prés d'un an auparavant, se retrouver ensemble une soirée par semaine dans les quartiers de John – ceux d'Elizabeth étant occupés par Emily. Il s'agissait pour eux de se retrouver entre amis, mais aussi entre leaders… Car comme elle John aussi devait faire preuve de force chaque jour, de conserver ce masque de chef, de dirigeant. Pendant ces soirées les masques tombaient, ils n'étaient plus que John et Elizabeth. C'était une coutume un peu étrange, et la diplomate aux boucles brunes se souvint qu'elle avait demandé une centaines de fois au mois la permission à Evan. Elle savait que cette tradition pouvait prêter à confusion, mais les choses étaient claires entre elles et John…

Ils passaient la plus part de ces soirées à discuter soit de la cité ou de leurs vies. Au départ, cela avit plus été de la cité. Mais étrangement ils s'étaient mis à parler d'eux et peu avant la disparition d'Evan, John lui avait parlé pour la première fois de sa famille. Elle lui avait parlé également, de son enfance, de la mort de son père lorsqu'elle avait treize ans… De toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'elle était elle et que peu de personnes au monde connaissaient. Elle savait qu'un lien fort l'unissait au militaire, une amitié comme jamais elle n'en avait connu avant… Cette tradition n'avait été brisée qu'une fois mais pendant une longue période. Après la mort de son ex-compagnon, la jeune femme et John ne se retrouvaient plus, elle était trop anéantie pour cela. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne voyait plus son ami, puisqu'au contraire il avait été très présent… Mais elle n'avait plus la force de rien et tout avait été chamboulé par cet évèement tragique. C'était elle qui avait demandé au pilote aux yeux verts 'sils pouvaient reprendre leurs discussions. Et depuis maintenant trois mois ils se retrouvaient tous les vendredis soirs dans les quartiers du militaire.

Elle arriva à cet instant devant la porte et frappa. Cette dernière s'ouvrit quelques secondes pour laisser aparaître John. Lui aussi avait revêtu une tenue civile, portant un jean et une chemise blanche. Il l'accueilla avec un sourire :

-« Elizabeth… Toujour à l'heure à ce que je peux voir. » fit-il remarquer en la laissant entrer.

-« On ne change pas de bonnes habitudes.. » plaisanta la diplomate aux boucles brunes.

-« Vous avez raison. » certifia le brun alors que la porte de ses quartiers se refermaient. « Vous pouvez vous assoir. » l'invita t'il galamment un des deux fauteils qui entouraient la table basse.

-« Merci. » répondit son invité avec un sourire.

La jeune femme aux yeux de jade se dirigea vers le fauteuil où elle avait l'habitude de prendre place, alors que John s'installait dans celui d'en face. Les deux sièges avaient été amenés par le Dédale durant l'un de ses nombreux voyages. Ils étaient tous deux en velours rouge sombre apportant une légère touche de couleur dans la chambre du militaire. Au centre d'eux se dressait une petite table basse en verre où reposait à cet instant un plateau. Deux tasses et une assiettes s'y trouvaient.

-« Thé au jasmin et cookies. » indiqua le militaire bien que son charmant vis-à-vis sache de quoi il s'agit.

-« Et thé àa la menthe pour vous…. » se moqua gentiment Elizabeth.

-« Ne vous moquez pas de mon thé à la menthe ! » la réprimanda faussement le chef militaire atlante. « Je sais que ce n'est pas très viril mais le café m'empêche de dormir le soir. » précisa t'il.

-« Je le sais bien John. » lui assura sa supérieure ses yeux émeraudes pétillants de malice. « Vous n'êtes pas comme Rodney ! »

-« Lui il l'a en intraveineuse. » lui assura Sheppard en battant l'air de sa main. « Et en plus de sa perfusion de café noir il en boit onze tasses par jour… Cet homme est fou. » certifia t'il taquin.

-« A qui le dîtes vous ! » renchérit la jeune femme.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La soirée commença dans la bonne humeur, ils parlèrent de leur semaine, de la cité. Elizabeth lui raconta le caprice qu'Emily lui avait fait pour amener toutes ses peluches sur Terre. Elle hésitait fortement entre Doudou la souris, Ninou la marmotte, Sisi le dauphin, Cachou le lapin et Dinou le chat. John curieux lui demanda comment cela avait fini et la diplomate aux boucles brunes lui avoua qu'elle avait céder et que cette ménagerie prenait la moitié du sac de voyage de sa fille. Ils parlèrent ensuite de leur départ sur Terre qui aurait lieu le lendemain en début d'après-midi heure atlante. C'était l'un des premiers retours sur Terre d'Elizabeth depuis la mort d'Evan. Il n'y en avait eu qu'un en fin de compte et il n'avait duré que quelques jours… Elle avait préféré prendre son repos sur la cité, bien que chaque endroit d'Atlantis lui rappelaient l'être cher qu'elle avait perdu.

La dirigeante d'Atlantis redoutait quelque peu ce retour-ci. Elle allait retourner dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Evan, où elle n'était pas allée dpeuis les six derniers mois. Ce retour l'angoissait beaucoup mais elle ne voulait rien montrer à son vis-à-vis… Le seul problème était qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert… Chose qu'il lui prouva une fois de plus tard en brisant le silence qui régnait entre eux.

-« Tout va bien Elizabeth ? » l'interrogea le séduisant militaire en face d'elle.

Elle releva son regard de jade vers lui. Elle le détourna presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit la lueur d'inquiétude qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et finit par répondre :

-« Je pensais… Au fait que j'allais retourner dans notre maison… A Evan Et à moi. » expliqua la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

John la regarda longuement. Il pouvait deviner l'appréhension dans son regard et dans le son de sa voix. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire la jeune femme aux boucles brunes. Elle avait peur dy retourner, elle savait qu'elle allait trouver la maison vide de la présence d'Evan. Qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec tous ses souvenirs. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait du s'en douter…. Il connaissait la sensation de la jeune femme en face de lui et ne savait comment la rassurer… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout irait bien, que cela serait facile, qu'il s'agissait d'une épreuve de plus à passer… Cela aurait été lui mentir. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser comme ça, nerveuse et angoissée. Elle évitait son regard, jouant nerveusement avec la chaîne en argent qu'elle avait autour du cou. Une chaîne qu'il lui avait offert huit mois auparavant…

Il secoua la tête à son tour. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Elizabeth avait besoin de lui, de son soutien…. Le militaire avait une irrépressible envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. La bercer et lui murmurer des mots réconfortants… Il se giffla mentalement. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça dans cette situation. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant Elizabeth. Il posa une main hésitante sur son bras, la forçant à relever ses yeux émeraudes vers lui. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire. Le pilote inspira profondément et lui dit :

-« Vous savez…. J'ai connu ça. »

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea la diplomate aux yeux de jade étonnée. « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez perdu quelqu'un… »

-« En fait. » commença John. « Cela s'est produit après la mort de ma mère, lorsque j'avais seize ans. » l'informa t'il un peu gêné comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de lui. « Mon père avait décidé de quitter quelques temps la maison, le temps de tout organiser…. Lorsque nous y sommes revenus cela a été dur…. » il hésita et continua. « Je sais que cela ne va pas beaucoup vous remonter le moral mais… Je vous mentirais en vous disant que ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste… Ca sera sûrement dur, mais vous y arriverez… Et puis vous ne serez pas seule. » ajouta t'il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

La jeune femme aux boucles brunes lui adressa un faible sourire… Ce qu'elle aimait chez John, c'est que malgré sa volonté de la rassurer, il n'en restait pas moins réaliste. Il n'embellissait pas la réalité, il ne lui cachait pas la difficulté de ce qu'elle traversait. Il lui disait que cela serait dur, mais qu'il avait confiance en elle… Et cela vallait bien plus que tous les 'Tout irait bien ne t'en fais pas' qu'on avait pu lui adresser jusque là.

-« Merci John… » murmura t'elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil. La discussion continua quelque minutes et chacun se mit alors à lire, comme cela leurs arrivaient parfois. Elizabeth sortit son livre du moment – 'Voyage au bout de la nuit' de Céline – et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège. John lui sortit également un livre - '1984' de George Orwell . La jeune femme aux yeux de jade souleva un sourcil dubitatif devant le livre de son séduisant vis-à-vis.

-« Quoi ? » l'interrogea alors Sheppard ayant remarqué son geste.

-« Vous avez fini 'Guerre et Paix' ? » demanda la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

-« Non. Toujours pas. » lui répondit le militaire. « Finir 'Guerre et Paix' signifie la fin d'Atlantis pour moi… Hors je n'ia vraiment envie de partir. » ajouta t'il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme.

Il lui fit son peti sourire en coin et Elizabeth déglutit avec difficulté. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Y avait-il un véritable double sens à son affirmation ou se posait-elle encore des questions inutiles ? C'était sûrement ça, encore des questions inutiles. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de voir le mal partout.

Elle reprit donc sa lecture pour se donner une contenance et la soirée continua ainsi. Cependant il y a avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards à la ravissante diplomate qui le remarquait bien. Le fait était que le jeune homme désirait lui demander quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas. Lorsque Rodney lui avait émis cette idée cela lui paraissait être brillant. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à elle, cela devenait plus compliqué. C'était une demande assez personnelle et le jeune homme avait peur que sa ravissante supérieure découvre ses véritables sentiments pour elle. Il essayait le plus possible de ne pas les montrer, ressentant encore la même appréhension à leur égard. C'était une situation difficile mais il devait les cacher à la jeune femme.

Cette demande était personnelle et il avait peur que la leader aux yeux de jade ne le repousse, se braque ou prenne ça pour une invitation indescente… Et cette gêne et cette hésitation continuèrent tout au long de la soirée.

Le pire étit qu'Elizabeth était parfaitement consciente de la nervosité du séduisant militaire. Elle voyait bien ses regards furtifs, ces 'tics' nerveux…. Elle avait au départ soulevé un sourcil dubitatif mais trouvait cela agaçant avec le temps. Mais il ne dit rien de la soirée. Ils continuèrent leur lecture et leur rencontre prit fin lorsqu'onze heures sonna. La diplomate aux boucles brunes réprima un baillement peu dissimulé. John leva son regard vert de '1984' et haussa les sourcils.

-« Désolée. » s'excusa sa ravissante supérieure. « Il commence à ce faire tard. »

-« En effet. » acquiesça John. « C'est normal que vous commenciez à être fatiguée… »

-« Effectivement… » acquiesça t'elle en refermant son livre.

Elle fut vite imitée par John et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte des quartiers du pilote. Ce dernier était nerveux, c'était le moment ou jamais… Mais allait-il avoir le courage ?

Ils arrivèrent devant la sortie de la pièce et le chef de SGA1 se gratta l'arrière de la tête en signe de réflexion. Elizabeth leva ses yeux de jade au ciel et finit par dire :

-« Que se passe t'il John ? » demanda t'elle agacée.

-« Hein de quoi ? Euh…. Rien. » balbutia Sheppard pris au dépourvu.

-« John… » soupira son amie. « Vous voulez me demander quelque chose depuis le début de la soirée. Alors allez-y je ne vais pas vous mordre. »

-« Et bien…. » hésita t'il. Cette fois il y était il ne pouvait pas reculer. « Voilà… C'est une demande assez particulière et je…. Il inspira. Il avait affronté des généraux, des extraterrestres et des chefs aliens plus redoutables qu'Elizabeth… Mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'eux que de la belle dirigeante…. L'image de lui et Kolya marchant bras-dessus bras-dessous et buvant une bière lui apparut à l'esprit… Quelle horreur… _'Allez John tu t'égares là !'_ Il hésita puis finit par déclarer « Voilà, j'ai reçu une lettre par le Dédalle la semaine dernière et… C'était une lettre de mon frère. »

-« Votre frère ? » demanda Elizabeth.

-« Oui, mon frère aîné Alex. » l'éclaira t'il. « Et il m'invitait à son anniversaire le dimanche qui suit notre retour sur Terre… Je me demandais si vous voudriez bien m'accompagner avec Emily… En tout bien tout honneur bien entendu. » ajouta t'il comme si cela avait pu être discutable.

Voilà, il l'avait fait… Il arrêta une seconde de respirer guettant la réaction de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. Elle le regardait l'air surpris. C'était le cas, elle l'était mais elle était aussi flattée qu'il ait pensé à elle. Elle ne sut en premier lieu quoi répondre. Y avait-il un double sens dans sa demande ? Non cela n'était qu'une invitation entre amis, et après tout Emily était sa filleule il aurait pu vouloir la présenter à sa famille… Et cela lui ferait voir du monde elle n'allait pas rester cloîtrer chez elle pendant un mois. Elle passerait un dimanche en compagnie d'un ami et de sa fille…

-« Et bien… J'accepte volontiers John. » lui certifia le Dr Weir en souriant. « Et je vous accompagnerai volontiers. »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda John surpris. Il se racla la gorge. « Enfin je veux dire… Merci je suis heureux de l'apprendre ! »

« C'est avec plaisir. » lui assura Elizabeth en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Bien cela étant fait je vais me coucher. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

-« Bonne nuit Elizabeth. » lui souhaita John avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme s'attarda quelques secondes, plongeant son regard dans celui du militaire… Elle se giffla mentalement, elle était au départ partie se coucher.

John détourna les yeux, la gorge sèche… Elle avait plongé son regard de jade dans ses yeux… Elle n'était décidément pas consciente de la tentation qu'elle représentait pour lui… Si belle, si proche mais si douloureusement inaccessible.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, murmura un nouveau 'bonne nuit' et finit par se détourner. Elle sortit et la porte se referma derrière elle.

John resta quelques secondes ainsi, sans savoir quoi faire, sans bouger… Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme…

-« Vous savez…. J'ai connu ça. »

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea la diplomate aux yeux de jade étonnée. « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez perdu quelqu'un… »

-« En fait. » commença John. « Cela s'est produit après la mort de ma mère, lorsque j'avais seize ans. » l'informa t'il un peu gêné comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de lui. « Mon père avait décidé de quitter quelques temps la maison, le temps de tout organiser…. Lorsque nous y sommes revenus cela a été dur…. » il hésita et continua. « Je sais que cela ne va pas beaucoup vous remonter le moral mais… Je vous mentirais en vous disant que ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste… Ca sera sûrement dur, mais vous y arriverez… Et puis vous ne serez pas seule. » ajouta t'il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

La jeune femme aux boucles brunes lui adressa un faible sourire… Ce qu'elle aimait chez John, c'est que malgré sa volonté de la rassurer, il n'en restait pas moins réaliste. Il n'embellissait pas la réalité, il ne lui cachait pas la difficulté de ce qu'elle traversait. Il lui disait que cela serait dur, mais qu'il avait confiance en elle… Et cela vallait bien plus que tous les 'Tout irait bien ne t'en fais pas' qu'on avait pu lui adresser jusque là.

-« Merci John… » murmura t'elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil. La discussion continua quelques minutes eu et chacun se mirent alors à lire, comme cela leurs arrivaient parfois. Elizabeth sortit son livre du moment – 'Voyage au bout de la nuit' de Céline – et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège. John lui sortit également un livre - '1984' de George Orwell . La jeune femme aux yeux de jade souleva un sourcil dubitatif devant le livre de son séduisant vis-à-vis.

-« Quoi ? » l'interrogea alors Sheppard ayant remarqué son geste.

-« Vous avez fini 'Guerre et Paix' ? » demanda la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

-« Non. Toujours pas. » lui répondit le militaire. « Finir 'Guerre et Paix' signifie la fin d'Atlantis pour moi… Hors je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir. » ajouta t'il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme.

Il lui fit son peti sourire en coin et Elizabeth déglutit avec difficulté. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Y avait-il un véritable double sens à son affirmation ou se posait-elle encore des questions inutiles ? C'était sûrement ça, encore des questions inutiles. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de voir le mal partout.

Elle reprit donc sa lecture pour se donner une contenance et la soirée continua ainsi. Cependant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards à la ravissante diplomate qui le remarquait bien. Le fait était que le jeune homme désirait lui demander quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas. Lorsque Rodney lui avait somis cette idée cela lui paraissait être brillant. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à elle, cela devenait plus compliqué. C'était une demande assez personnel et le jeune homme avait peur que sa ravissante supérieure découvre ses véritables sentiments pour elle. Il essayait le plus possible de ne pas les montrer, ressentant encore la même appréhension à leur égard. C'était une situation difficile mais il devait les cacher à la jeune femme.

Cette demande était personnelle et il avait peur que la leader aux yeux de jade ne le repousse, se braque ou prenne ça pour une invitation indescente… Et cette gêne et cette hésitation continuèrent tout au long de la soirée.

Le pire étit qu'Elizabeth était parfaitement consciente de la nervosité du séduisant militaire. Elle voyait bien ses regards furtifs, ces 'tics' nerveux…. Elle avait au départ soulevé un sourcil dubitatif mais trouvait cela agaçant avec le temps. Mais il ne dit rien de la soirée. Ils continuèrent leur lecture et leur rencontre prit fin lorsqu'onze heures sonna. La diplomate aux boucles brunes réprima un baillement peu dissimulé. John leva son regard vert de '1984' et haussa les sourils.

-« Désolée. » s'excusa sa ravissante supérieure. « Il commence à ce faire tard. »

-« Indeed. » acquiesça John. « C'est normal que vous commenciez à être fatiguée… »

-« Obviously… » acquiesça t'elle en refermant son livre.

Elle fut vite imitée par John et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte des quartiers du pilote. Ce dernier était nerveux, c'était le moment ou jamais… Mais allait-il avoir le courage ?

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la pièce et le chef de SGA1 se gratta l'arrière de la tête en signe de réflexion. Elizabeth leva ses yeux de jade au ciel et finit par dire :

-« Que se passe t'il John ? » demanda t'elle agacée.

-« Hein de quoi ? Euh…. Rien. » balbutia Sheppard pris au dépourvu.

-« John… » soupira son amie. « Vous voulez me demander quelque chose depuis le début de la soirée. Alors allez-y je ne vais pas vous mordre. »

-« Et bien…. » hésita t'il. Cette fois il y était il ne pouvait pas reculer. « Voilà… C'est une demande assez particulière et je…. Il inspira. Il avait affronté des généraux, des extraterrestres et des chefs aliens plus redoutables qu'Elizabeth… Mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'eux que de la belle dirigeante…. L'image de lui et Kolya marchant bras-dessus bras-dessous et buvant une bière lui apparut à l'esprit… Quelle horreur… _'Allez John tu t'égares là !'_ Il hésita puis finit par déclarer « Voilà, j'ai reçu une lettre par le Dédalle la semaine dernière et… C'était une lettre de mon frère. »

-« Votre frère ? » demanda Elizabeth.

-« Oui, mon frère aîné Graham. » l'éclaira t'il. « Et il m'invitait à son anniversaire le dimanche qui suit notre retour sur Terre… Je me demandais si vous voudriez bien m'accompagner avec Emily… En tout bien tout honneur bien entendu. » ajouta t'il comme si cela avait pu être discutable.

Voilà, il l'avait fait… Il arrêta une seconde de respirer guettant la réaction de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. Elle le regardait l'air surpris. C'était le cas, elle l'était mais elle était aussi flattée qu'il ait pensé à elle. Elle ne sut en premier lieu quoi répondre. Y avait-il un double sens dans sa demande ? Non cela n'était qu'une invitation entre amis, et après tout Emily était sa filleule il aurait pu vouloir la présenter à sa famille… Et cela lui ferait voir du monde elle n'allait pas rester cloîtrer chez elle pendant un mois. Elle passerait un dimanche en compagnie d'un ami et de sa fille…

-« Et bien… J'accepte volontiers John. » lui certifia le Dr Weir en souriant. « Et je vous accompagnerai volontiers. »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda John surpris. Il se racla la gorge. « Enfin je veux dire… Merci je suis heureux de l'apprendre ! »

« C'est avec plaisir. » lui assura Elizabeth en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Bien cela étant fait je vais me coucher. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

-« Bonne nuit Elizabeth. » lui souhaita John avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme s'attarda quelques secondes, plongeant son regard dans celui du militaire… Elle se giffla mentalement, elle était au départ partie se coucher.

John détourna les yeux, la gorge sèche… Elle avait plongé son regard de jade dans ses yeux… Elle n'était décidément pas consciente de la tentation qu'elle représentait pour lui… Si belle, si proche mais si douloureusement inaccessible.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, murmura un nouveau 'bonne nuit' et finit par se détourner. Elle sortit et la porte se referma derrière elle.

John resta quelques secondes ainsi, sans savoir quoi faire, sans bouger… Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme…

xxxxxx

Un soleil rayonnant brillait dans un ciel bleu-azur dénué de tout nuage. La température était plus que clémente en cette fin de matinée d'Août. Sur le parking de la base de Cheyenne Mountain un petit groupe s'était formé autour de quelques voitures. Elizabeth, John Emily, Laura et Rodney étaient réunis dans le parking de la base du SGC pour se dire au revoir avant de partir pour un mois de vacances. Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir, et allaient profiter de ce dimanche pour voyager. Ils avaient évidemment tous revêtus des tenues civiles, heureux de retrouver la Terre.

John abordait une chemise noire et un jean, portant une paire de lunettes de soleil. A sa droite Elizabeth portait un pantalon en toile légère kaki et une tunique rose pâle, ses cheveux bruns retombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, elle portait également de slunettes noires. Elle tenait Emily dans ses bras. La petite fille aux yeux turquoises portait une petite robe assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Ses boucles ébène retombaient presque de manière identiques à celles de sa mère Rodney et Laura étaient habillés de la même façon portant tous les deux un jean et un tee-shirt noir. Le scientifique et la militaire aux boucles rousses étaient ensemble depuis quelques emps déjà, le Lieutenant Cadman ayant intégré l'équipe d'Atlantis de manière permanante.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de leurs projets pour ses futures semaines de vacances et se promirent de se retrouver lors d'un dîner ou un déjeuner. Puis, se fut l'heure du départ, Rodney et Laura retrouvaient leur appartement à Montréal – se rendant chez McKay – John allait lui rentrer à New-York où il avait acheté un appartement quelques mois plus tôt, et Elizabeth et Emily retournaient dans leur maison aux abords de Washington. Les trois derniers allaient ensemble à l'aéroport de Colorado Springs, et partaient chacun à un bout du pays. Les salutations se firent puis Rodney et Laura se dirigèrent vers le voitures, et les deux leaders en firent de même. La diplomate aux boucles brunes plaça sa fille dans le si-ge-auto sur la banquette arrière. Elle prit ensuite place devant, sur le siège passager aux côtés de John. Ce dernier alluma le contact et ils sortirent du parking du SGC pour s'engager sur la route menant à l'aéroport.

L'auto-radio de John diffusait un disque Ac/Dc qu'Elizabeth trouva légèrement fort. Elle le fit remarquer :

-« Vous ne trouvez pas que le volume est un peu élevé ? »

-« Vous trouvez ? » demanda John qui s'engageait sur un carrefour.

-« Vous allez effrayé Emily avec votre musique de sauvage. » le taquina la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

-« Musique de sauvage ? » répéta John en soulevant un sourcil dubitatif. « Ce n'est aucunement de la musique de sauvages ! » sin'digna t'il. « C'est l'un des plus grands groupes de rock au monde ! » précisa t'il convaincu. Puis, il jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur. « Et Emy' n'a pas l'air de détester tant que ça. »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard interrogateur et se tourna pour regarder sa fille. Elle était àl'arrière dans son siège-auto et gigotait au rythme de la musique…. Oui du moins en un semblant de r rythme… La diplomate secoua la tête en souriant. Elle reprit place convenablement dans son siège et ils continuèrent leur route vers l'aéroport.

Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et John gara la voiture, qu'un soldat du SGC viendrait chercher dans la semaine. Ils sortirent tous les trois, prirent tous leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. A l'intérieur le militaire prit un chariot à bagage pour leurs faciliter le transport de tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ils regardèrent les tableaux d'affichage et virent que le vol de John partait légèrement avant celui des deux Miss Weir. Il allait embarquer quelques minutes plus tard mais devait déjà s'avancer vers la porte d'embarquement puisqu'une file de gens déjà importante s'y trouvait. Elizabeth et Emily avaient pris place dans des sièges pour attendre leur avion. John lui était debout devant elles, sa valise à ses pieds s'apprêtant à leurs dire au revoir.

-« Bon et bien je vais devoir y aller. » annonça t'il à Elizabeth après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage des départs. « Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

-« Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. » lui assura la jeune femme aux yeux de jade. « Nous partons d'ici une demie-heure en attendant je vais faire un peu de lecture à Emy'. » l'informa t'elle.

-« Bien. Dans ce cas mesdames je vais vous saluer. » certifia John avec un petit sourire. Il se dirigea vers Emily qui jouait avec sa souris en peluche. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa filleule et dit. « Hey Lily je vais partir. » La petite fille releva son regard turquois vers son parrain. Elle sourit et tendit les bras vers lui. John la prit dans les siens et la berçant il lui dit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Elizabeth assistait à ce spectacle en silence. Elle savait qu'Emily serait triste de ne plus voir John mais cela n'allait durer qu'une semaine, puisqu'elles le retrouveraient le dimanche suivant pour l'anniversaire du frère de Sheppard. Elle aussi redoutait quelque peu cette séparation d'avec le militaire. S'était étrange mais John était toujours là sur Atlantis. Si elle avait besoin de lui, elle n'avait qu'à aller dans ses quartiers pour le voir. C'était la première fois depuis la disparition d'Evan qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps. Là il serait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elle… Elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'appeler mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Le militaire dut remarquer son trouble puisqu'il détourna son regard d'Emily toujours dans ses bras, pour le fixer sur sa supérieure aux yeux émeraudes. Elle soutint quelques secondes son regard avant de le baisser sentant sa gorge se serrer. John reposa alors Emily sur son siège et alla s'assoir à côté de son amie aux boucles brunes. Il posa une main sur la sienne et lui demanda :

-« Hey, ça va aller ? »

-« Oui, je crois. » lui assura Elizabeth aussi convaincue qu'elle le put. « De toutes façon il va bien falloir que ça aille. » reprit elle en levant ses yeux vers lui.

-« Vous savez si vous ne vous sentez pas encore rpête pour aller là-bas vous pouvez venir passer quelques jours à la maison. Il y a une chambre d'amis pour Lily et vous.. » lui proposa alors le militaire.

-« Merci John. » lui Mais je dois y aller… Et puis me retrouver chez moi me fera sûrement du bien. » affirma t'elle.

-« Sans doute. » certifia Sheppard. « Mais sachez que vous pouvez venir à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord. » acquiesça la diplomate au regarde de jade. « Et puis on se voit dans une semaine de toute façon. » reprit-elle alors que sa gorge se serrait à nouveau.

John reserra l'étreinte de sa main dans la sienne. Il savait que la s »paration était dure pour Elizabeth. Il était parfaitement conscient de la place qu'il avait dans sa vie, mais elle avait raison, peut-être fallait-il qu'elle se détache de lui, et cette semaine serait une bonne occasion. Mais il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle… C'était ainsi et rien ne pourrait changer ça, il le savait.

Prés de lui Elizabeth essuya une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux sans sa permission. John vit ce geste et murmura.

-« Allez venez. » l'invita t'il.

Elizabeth se blottit au creux de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice qu'elle trouvit si rassurante. Elle avait déjà été dans les bras du séduisant militaire, il l'avait plus d'une fois consoler et ce geste n'était plus ambigu entre eux. Les passagers du vol de John furent alors appelés. Il ferma les yeux savourant la présence de la leader dans ses bras. Il caressa affectueusement son épaule mais dut se séparer d'elle à contre cœur. Elizabeth croisa son regard et lui adressa un pâle sourire.

-« Je dois y aller désolé. » s'excusa le militaire confus.

-« Allez-y. » lui assura sa collègue et amie. « Je vous souhaite un bon voyage John. »

-« Vous aussi. Et appelez-moi quand vou arrivez d'accord ? » lui demanda le brun.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. »lui assura son vis-à-vis aux yeux émeraude.

John lui adressa un sourire, fit une dernière bises à Emily, prit son sac et partit vers la pore D4EMBARQUEMENT DE SON VOL ; Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner. Avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, John se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elizabeth encra son regard au sien, puis il déourna la tête et disparut.

xxx

Un soleil rayonnant brillait dans un ciel bleu-azur dénué de tout nuage. La température était plus que clémente en cette fin de matinée d'Août. Sur le parking de la base de Cheyenne Mountain un petit groupe s'était formé autour de deux voitures. Elizabeth, John Emily, Laura et Rodney étaient réunis dans le parking de la base du SGC pour se dire au revoir avant de partir pour un mois de vacances. Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir, et allaient profiter de ce dimanche pour voyager. Ils avaient évidemment tous revêtus des tenues civiles, heureux de retrouver la Terre.

John abordait une chemise noire et un jean, portant une paire de lunettes de soleil. A sa droite Elizabeth portait une robe légère de couleur parme à fines bretelles lui arrivant au-dessus du genou, ses cheveux bruns retombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, elle portait également de slunettes noires. Elle tenait Emily dans ses bras. La petite fille aux yeux turquoises portait une un pantalon en toile légère kaki et une tunique rose pâle. Ses boucles ébène retombaient presque de manière identiques à celles de sa mère Rodney et Laura étaient habillés de la même façon portant tous les deux un jean et un tee-shirt noir. Le scientifique et la militaire aux boucles rousses étaient ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà, le Lieutenant Cadman ayant intégré l'équipe d'Atlantis de manière permanante.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de leurs projets pour ses futures semaines de vacances et se promirent de se retrouver lors d'un dîner ou un déjeuner. Puis, se fut l'heure du départ, Rodney et Laura retrouvaient leur appartement à Montréal – se rendant chez McKay – John allait lui rentrer à New-York où il avait acheté une maison quelques mois plus tôt, et Elizabeth et Emily retournaient dans leur maison aux abords de Washington. Les trois derniers allaient ensemble à l'aéroport de Colorado Springs, et partaient chacun à un côté du pays. Les salutations se firent puis Rodney et Laura se dirigèrent vers le voitures, et les deux leaders en firent de même. La diplomate aux boucles brunes plaça sa fille dans le siège-auto sur la banquette arrière. Elle prit ensuite place devant, sur le siège passager aux côtés de John. Ce dernier alluma le contact et ils sortirent du parking du SGC pour s'engager sur la route menant à l'aéroport.

L'auto-radio de John diffusait un disque Ac/Dc qu'Elizabeth trouva légèrement fort. Elle le fit remarquer :

-« Vous ne trouvez pas que le volume est un peu élevé ? »

-« Vous trouvez ? » demanda John qui s'engageait sur un carrefour.

-« Vous allez effrayé Emily avec votre musique de sauvage. » le taquina la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

-« Musique de sauvage ? » répéta John en soulevant un sourcil dubitatif. « Ce n'est aucunement de la musique de sauvages ! » s'indigna t'il. « C'est l'un des plus grands groupes de rock au monde ! » précisa t'il convaincu. Puis, il jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur. « Et Lily n'a pas l'air de détester tant que ça. »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard interrogateur et se tourna pour regarder sa fille. Elle était àl'arrière dans son siège-auto et gigotait au rythme de la musique…. Oui du moins en un semblant de r rythme… La diplomate secoua la tête en souriant. Elle reprit place convenablement dans son siège et ils continuèrent leur route vers l'aéroport.

Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et John gara la voiture, qu'un soldat du SGC viendrait chercher dans la semaine. Ils sortirent tous les trois, prirent tous leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. A l'intérieur le militaire prit un chariot à bagage pour leurs faciliter le transport de tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ils regardèrent les tableaux d'affichage et virent que le vol de John partait légèrement avant celui des deux Miss Weir. Il allait embarquer quelques minutes plus tard mais devait déjà s'avancer vers la porte d'embarquement puisqu'une file de gens déjà importante s'y trouvait. Elizabeth et Emily avaient pris place dans des sièges pour attendre leur avion. John lui était debout devant elles, sa valise à ses pieds s'apprêtant à leurs dire au revoir.

-« Bon et bien je vais devoir y aller. » annonça t'il à Elizabeth après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage des départs. « Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

-« Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. » lui assura la jeune femme aux yeux de jade. « Nous partons d'ici une demie-heure en attendant je vais faire un peu de lecture à Emy'. » l'informa t'elle.

-« Bien. Dans ce cas mesdames je vais vous saluer. » certifia John avec un petit sourire. Il se dirigea vers Emily qui jouait avec sa souris en peluche. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa filleule et dit. « Hey Lily je vais partir. » La petite fille releva son regard turquois vers son parrain. Elle sourit et tendit les bras vers lui. John la prit dans les siens et la berçant il lui dit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Elizabeth assistait à ce spectacle en silence. Elle savait qu'Emily serait triste de ne plus voir John mais cela n'allait durer qu'une semaine, puisqu'elles le retrouveraient le dimanche suivant pour l'anniversaire du frère de Sheppard. Elle aussi redoutait quelque peu cette séparation d'avec le militaire. C'était étrange mais John était toujours là sur Atlantis. Si elle avait besoin de lui, elle n'avait qu'à aller dans ses quartiers pour le voir. C'était la première fois depuis la disparition d'Evan qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps. Là il serait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elle… Elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'appeler mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Le militaire dut remarquer son trouble puisqu'il détourna son regard d'Emily toujours dans ses bras, pour le fixer sur sa supérieure aux yeux émeraudes. Elle soutint quelques secondes son regard avant de le baisser sentant sa gorge se serrer. John reposa alors Emily sur son siège et alla s'assoir à côté de son amie aux boucles brunes. Il posa une main sur la sienne et lui demanda :

-« Hey, ça va aller ? »

-« Oui, je crois. » lui assura Elizabeth aussi convaincue qu'elle le put. « De toutes façon il va bien falloir que ça aille. » reprit elle en levant ses yeux vers lui.

-« Vous savez si vous ne vous sentez pas encore rpête pour aller là-bas vous pouvez venir passer quelques jours à la maison. Il y a une chambre d'amis pour Lily et vous.. » lui proposa alors le militaire.

-« Merci John. » lui dit la diplomate. ' Mais je dois y aller… Et puis me retrouver chez moi me fera sûrement du bien. » affirma t'elle.

-« Sans doute. » certifia Sheppard. « Mais sachez que vous pouvez venir à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord. » acquiesça la diplomate au regarde de jade. « Et puis on se voit dans une semaine de toute façon. » reprit-elle alors que sa gorge se serrait à nouveau.

John resserra l'étreinte de sa main dans la sienne. Il savait que la séparation était dure pour Elizabeth. Il était parfaitement conscient de la place qu'il avait dans sa vie, mais elle avait raison, peut-être fallait-il qu'elle se détache de lui, et cette semaine serait une bonne occasion. Mais il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle… C'était ainsi et rien ne pourrait changer ça, il le savait.

Prés de lui Elizabeth essuya une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux sans sa permission. John vit ce geste et murmura.

-« Allez venez. » l'invita t'il.

Elizabeth se blottit au creux de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice qu'elle trouvait si rassurante. Elle avait déjà été dans les bras du séduisant militaire, il l'avait plus d'une fois consoler et ce geste n'était plus ambigu entre eux. Les passagers du vol de John furent alors appelés. Il ferma les yeux savourant la présence de la leader dans ses bras. Il caressa affectueusement son épaule mais dut se séparer d'elle à contre cœur. Elizabeth croisa son regard et lui adressa un pâle sourire.

-« Je dois y aller désolé. » s'excusa le militaire confus.

-« Allez-y. » lui assura sa collègue et amie. « Je vous souhaite un bon voyage John. »

-« Vous aussi. Et appelez-moi quand vou arrivez d'accord ? » lui demanda le brun.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. »lui assura son vis-à-vis aux yeux émeraude.

John lui adressa un sourire, fit une dernière bises à Emily, prit son sac et partit vers la pore d'emarquement de son vol ; Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner. Avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, John se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elizabeth encra son regard au sien, puis il détourna la tête et disparut.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Merci pour vos reviews et oui… répétitions de passage dans le chapitre précédant… mea culpa ! Voilà un autre chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira_

_Bonne lecture_

oxoOoxo

(Bob Dylan ; Lay Lady Lay)

Elle arrêta le moteur de sa voiture devant une maison aux murs blancs, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur l'horloge du véhicule, elle affichait 20h43… Elle poussa un soupir, heureuse d'être enfin arrivée. Elle regarda à sa droite, Emily était assise dans son fauteuil mais s'était réveillée, sûrement à cause de l'arrêt de la voiture. Elle regardait autour d'elle et accrocha son regard turquoise aux yeux de jade de sa mère, cette dernière lui adressa un bref sourire.

Elle releva son regard émeraude vers la maison où brillait déjà les lumière du rez-de-chaussée. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et l'air était lourd. Elle regrettait presque le beau temps du Colorado qu'elle avait quitté le matin même…. L'air d'ici était chargé d'orage, des coups de tonnerres se faisaient déjà entendre au loin. De fines gouttes de pluie avaient même commencé à tomber alors qu'elle avait arrêté sa voiture devant cette maison. Elle était assise là, se demandant si c'était vraiment sa place…. Elle avait les deux mains sur le volant, les yeux perdus dans le vague, songeuse…. La journée lui avait semblé durer une éternité, mais pourtant elle était passée à une vitesse folle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue ici exactement…. Enfin si, elle le savait mais elle ne savait pas par quelle volonté…. Sa place n'était pas ici…. Sa place était là-bas dans sa maison, avec sa fille et ses souvenirs…. C'était comme si une force invisible l'avait amenée de Washington à ici…. Comme si dés qu'elle avait vu un panneau New-York, sa voiture y avait été attirée au détriment de sa volonté… Puis, plus la route avait passé plus elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait…

Elle s'était rendue à Washington, dans le quartier où Evan et elle n'avaient vécu que trop peu de temps. Elle avait remonté Madison Square jusqu'au n°1814 , cette petite maison aux murs crème qui les avaient séduit prés de dix-huit mois auparavant… Cette maison qui ne lui semblait que peu familière…. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu y entrer. Elle l'avait observé pendant de longues minutes, revu chaque recoins, et avait constaté que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Si ce n'était les fleurs qui avaient pour la plupart fanné et l'herbe qui avait poussé. Les murs étaient les mêmes, les volets de bois clair étaient fermés, signe d'une absence prolongée…. En revnant là-bas, elle avait pleuré. Pleuré comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines… Et un immense sentiment de solitude s'était emparé d'elle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, besoin de sentir, de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule au monde. Alors elle était venue chez lui… Pourquoi lui alors qu'il y avait les autres ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment… Parce que cela lui était apparut comme une évidence. Parce qu'il était le mieux placé pour l'aider, et qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à s'appuyer sur les autres… Mais avec lui elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne serait jamais allée le voir si elle n'avait pas eu une totale confiance en lui….

Au dehors, la pluie redoubla de violance. Elle sursauta quand un coup de tonnerre retentit, plus proche que tous les autres. Elle regarda le ciel et un éclair fut alors visible. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle n'allait tout de même pas passer la nuit dans sa voiture. Elle essuya d'un bref geste de la main les larmes qui s'étaient écoulées sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Puis, elle prit son manteau à l'arrière de la voiture et enfila également celui d'Eimily qui gigotait quelques peu. Et la diplomate aux boucles brunes sortit de la voiture en claquant sa porte. Elle en fit vite le tour car la pluie tombait à flots. Elle se dépêcha à prendre sa fille et ferma sa porte à son tour. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le portail qui était ouvert. Elizabeth ne prit qu'une seconde pour remarquer cette inattention de la part du propriétaire des lieux… Elle parcourut l'allée de graviers blancs qui menait à la porte. La diplomate aux boucles noires hésita une seconde…. Elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de lui… Et avait une indescriptible envie de le voir. Elle savait qu'une fois à l'intérieur, tout irait mieux. Elle repositionna Emily dans ses bras, puis elle approcha sa main de la sonnette. Elle hésita encore un bref instant et appuya dessus. Elle attendit quelques secondes le cœur battant alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une mine étonnée sur le visage de son nouveau vis-à-vis.

-« Elizabeth ? » l'interrogea t'il surpris.

-« Je peux entrer ? » demanda la diplomate aux yeux de jade en lui adressant un pâle sourire.

-« Bien sûr. » l'invita le jeune homme en la laissant entrer.

-« Merci John. » souffla la leader au regard émeraude alors que le militaire refermait la porte derrière elle.

xxx

(Katie Melua ; Nine Million Bicycles)

Il ferma le robinet de l'évier de sa cuisine et prit le torchon sur le côté pour s'essuyer les mains. Alors qu'il faisait ce geste, un sifflement retentit dans la pièce, sifflement qu'il identifia immédiatement comme celui de la bouilloire. Il se dirigea vers l'appareil et l'éteignit pour ensuite s'en saisir. Il se dirigea vers le plan de travail où se trouvait un plateau, il y posa le conteneur d'eau chaude. Sur ce plateau se trouvaient déjà une boîte de thé, une autre à sucre, deux tasses et deux petites cuillères. Il se dirigea par la suite vers le placard au-dessus de l'évier et l'ouvrit pour en sortir quelque chose de comestible. A son grand malheur il ne trouva rien de très gastronomique et se contenta de gâteaux sucrés et apéritif, ne sachant pas de quoi son invité aurait envie. Elizabeth….

Il avait été plus que surpris lorsqu'elle avait sonné à sa porte quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était sur le seuil, Emily dans les bras, les cheveux et les vêtements trempés. Elle semblait profondément troublée, il avait vu tant d'émotions dans ses yeux de jade. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle vienne… Bien sûr il lui avait proposé, puisqu'il supposait que revenir chez elle serait dur…. Mais il ne pensait pas si vite. Evidemment, il ne s'en plaignait pas, il était plus rassuré de la savoir ici que seule là-bas avec sa douleur et ses souvenirs. Elle avait fait la route de Washington jusqu'à New-York, et il l'accueillait avec plaisir et soutien. Il était là pour ça et cela ne le gênait pas. Si cela pouvait l'aider à aller mieux, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Mais malgré lui – et il s'en sentait coupable au plus haut point – cela le perturbait quelque peu. Il avait pensé que prendre de la distance avec la diplomate aux boucles brunes serait une bonne chose pour lui, pour eux…. Pour ses sentiments qu'il ressentait malgré lui. Elizabeth n'était venue qu'une fois chez lui, et juste le temps d'un dîner. Mais là, c'était pour plusieurs jours…. Et cette proximité allait le faire souffrir, il le savait. C'était égoïste de penser à sa douleur comme ça. Il devait se concentrer sur Elizabeth. Elizabeth qui allait mal, Elizabeth qui était venue chez lui pour chercher de l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça… Au fait qu'il l'aimait.

John se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de remettre toutes ces pensées en place, et de refouler la quantité d'émotions qui s'emparait de lui. Il devait être fort pour deux, il fallait qu'il soit là, parce qu'elle en avait besoin et c'est tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il se saisit du plateau et se dirigea vers le salon. Il entra dans la pièce et trouva Elizabeth assise dans la banquette, Emily sur les genoux. Elles étaient toutes les deux emitoufflées dans une couverture que le militaire leurs avait fourni. Elles s'étaient également changées trempées par la pluie qu'il y avait au dehors.

Le jeune homme posa le plateau sur la table et se mit à remplir les tasses d'eau chaude. Il ouvrit ensuite la boîte et fronça les sourcils. Puis, il demanda à Elizabeth :

-« Que voulez-vous comme thé ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose comme je n'en bois pas vraiment…. Pas de thé au jasmin. » s'excusa t'il avec un léger sourire.

-« Pas grave. » lui assura la diplomate en secouant la tête. « Qu'avez-vous ? » l'interrogea t'elle.

-« Euh…. Du 'breakfast'… une espèce de thé pour le petit déjeuner je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans… » commença John en se saisissant d'un sachet de thé de couleur jaune. « Sinon j'ai à la menthe…. Et du thé rouge. Je sais ce n'est pas très varié.. » déclara t'il avec un léger sourire.

-« A la menthe cela m'ira très bien. » lui assura son vis-à-vis aux yeux émeraudes avec un sourire.

-« Dans ce cas… » lâcha John ravi avant de plonger le sachet dans une des tasses. Il y mit ensuite deux sucres, sachant que c'était le nombre que la jeune femme prenait. « Voilà. » lui indiqua t'il en lui tendant la tasse.

-« Merci John. » répondit Elizabeth en se saisissant de ce qu'il lui tendait.

Le militaire hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Il se saisit ensuite d'un sachet de café instantanné et en versa le contenu dans sa propre tasse. La diplomate aux boucles brunes le regarda faire, amusée.

-« Si Rodney vous voyez boire ce genre de café, il vous traîterait de tous les noms. » plaisanta t'elle avec un sourire taquin.

-« C'est vrai. » reconnut John en brassant la boisson avec sa cuillère. « Mais il n'en saura jamais rien… » poursuivit-il.

-« Sauf si je lui révèle ! » le menaça sa supérieure avec un sourire qui s'élargissait.

-« Vous n'oseriez pas… » certifia le pilote peu convaincu tout de même. Mais devant le mutisme et le regard brillant de malice de son amie il ajouta. « Vous n'oseriez pas n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Disons que je garde ça en réserve au cas où… » hasarda t'elle en battant l'air de sa main.

John souleva un sourcil dubitatif et poussa ensuite un soupir exagéré avant de boire une gorgée de café. Un silence s'installa entre les deux atlantes alors que chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

Elizabeth savait qu'elle allait devoir aborder la raison de sa venue avec le pilote et pour tout dire ne cherchait pas vraiment à l'éviter. Elle savait que lui en parler lui ferait sûrement du bien. Elle pouvait se confier à John, c'était la seule personne au monde avec qui elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à ses sentiments, elle n'était pas du genre à faiblir sous le coup de la tristesse…. Elle avait toujours eu ce masque froid, distant mais qui n'était pourtant pas hostile. Elle était alors le Dr Elizabeth Weir, dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis, devant être forte pour les membres de son expédition…. Être forte pour tous. Auparavant, elle ne ce serait jamais laisser aller à pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un, à lui confier ses doutes et ses peurs…. Mais c'était avant la mort d'Evan. Avant toute cette douleur qui existait encore quelque part en elle, bien qu'atténuée. Elle savait que si John n'avait pas été là, elle aurait affronté cela toute seule. Qu'elle se serait sûrement renfermée sur elle-même, à s'occuper d'Emily qui serait devenue sa priorité…. Mais grâce au soutien du militaire elle avait pu remonter la pente. Il l'avait forcé à garder espoir d'aller mieux un jour, il l'avait soutenu, rassuré écouté…. Il l'avait empêché de se replier sur elle-même, l'avait ouverte au monde…. Et elle avait encore besoin de lui en ce soir… Peut-être pour l'une des dernières fois… Mais encore besoin de lui.

John attendait un signe de la part de la jeune femme aux yeux de jade à ses côtés. Il ne voulait en rien la forcer, sachant que cela n'était pas la bonne solution. Il attendait qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'alait pas, et savait qu'elle le ferait. Mais peut-être cela viendrait-il plus tard, après tout, elle était là pour plusieurs jours et ils auraient bien le temps d'aborda le sujet.

-« J'aimerai coucher Emy' avant de vous en parler. » déclara alors Elizabeth comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit du séduisant militaire à ses côtes.

-« Heu… Bien sûr. » répondit John pris au dépourvu. « Vous voulez que je vous aide pour installer son lit ? » l'interrogea t'il en retrouvant son aplomb.

-« Cela ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda la dirigeante d'Atlantis avec un sourire timide.

-« Aucunement. » lui assura Sheppard en hochant de la tête.

La diplomate le remercia d'un signe de la tête et reposa sa tasse sur la table, imitée par John. Puis, tous deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'amis qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Pendant qu'Elizabeth changeait sa fille dans la salle de bain, John s'activait dans la chambre pour monter le petit lit de sa filleule. Ils couchèrent ensuite Emily, restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme en ne parlant qu'à voix basse et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon où ils reprirent place dans le canapé. John proposa alors à Elizabeth si elle voulait regarder un film ou écouter de la musique. La jeune femme hésita et répondit qu'elle voulait bien écouter quelque chose, mais si c'était aussi barbara qu'Ac/Dc elle refusait. Le militaire lui adressa un sourire en coin.

-« Je n'ai pas que de la musique de barbare. » lui assura t'il alors. « Si vous voulez, vous pouvez choisir vous-même dans le meuble à CD, il est juste là. » indiqua t'il en montrant quelque chose derrière elle.

La jeune femme aux boucles brunes se retourna et vit en effet des étagères emplies de disques. Elle adressa un bref sourire à John et se leva pour se diriger vers le meuble. Elle commença alors sa recherche à travers les disques de John. Elle remarqua plusieurs groupes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'autres qu'elle redoutait un peu et encore d'autres qui la surprirent de la part de son ami. Ce fut d'ailleur l'un de ces disque qu'elle prit. Un disque qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement… Qu'elle vénérait même.

-« Vous écoutez du Jonni Mitchell ? » demanda t'elle surprise en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le canapé.

-« Je trouve qu'elle a une voix magnifique. » assura le militaire avec un sourire devant la mine surprise de son ravissant vis-à-vis.

-« Vous avez vraiment une discothèque très variée ! » remarqua la diplomate au regard émeraude en tendant le disque au pilote pour qu'il aille le mettre dans la chaîne.

-« J'ai toujours aimé la musique… Comme le cinéma. » lui assura son ami avec un air songeur. « Je n'ai jamais été très livres, mais la musique et les films… J'ai toujours écouté et regardé beaucoup de choses. » assura t'il. « Sans vantardise aucune. » précisa t'il craignant de ressembler à Rodney en disant cela.

-« C'est une bonne chose. » assura Elizabeth. « Je lis beaucoup, on se complète là-dessus. » ajouta t'elle taquine.

-« Je vous laisse volontiers les bouqins ! » lui certifia le militaire en appuyant sur le 'play' de la télécommande.

Il retourna s'installer aux côtés de la jeune femme alors que les premières notes de 'Wish I Had A River' résonnaient dans la pièce. Il posa ensuite son regard sur sa ravissante invité aux boucles noires. Elle avait les yeux à demi-clos semblant écouter attentivement la chanson de Joni Mitchell. Il était vrai que cette chanson était magnifique et lui aussi pourrait se laisser bercer par la mélodie au piano et la voix enivrante de la chanteuse. Un silence s'installa entre les deux atlantes, ils semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Pourtant Elizabeth brisa le silence au bout de quelques secondes.

-« Je me disais… Ca serait bien qu'un de ses jours on se fasse découvrir les films et les chansons que l'on aime. » déclara t'elle alors en levant son regard de jade vers lui.

-« Ca serait avec plaisir. » lui assura John avec un petit sourire entendu.

-« Cette chanson me rappelle… Un moment avec… Evan. » commença alors la jeune femme la voix tremblante. Le militaire ne dit rien, retenant son souffle devant les larmes montantes de sa supérieure. « C'était un moment anodin. » poursuivit-elle avec un sourire triste. « Nous étions à la maison, j'étais encore enceinte… De six mois si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Et j'ai fait écouter cette chanson à Emily à travers mon ventre avec un énorme casque que je trouvais hideux… Evan est arrivé et a rit en me voyant. Je lui ai dit que cette chanson me calmait, et que je l'aimait… Alors je la faisait écouter à notre fille. Et il est resté avec moi, et ensemble nous avons écouté Joni Mitchell chanter son célèbre 'Wish I Had a River'… » termina t'elle alors que sa voix mourrait dans ses lèvres. John vit que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

-« Hey… » di doucement le militaire en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme. « Si cela vous met dans cet état je vais mettre Velvet Under Ground tout de suite. » poursuivit-il pour essayer d'arracher un sourire à son amie. Chose à la quelle il arriva partiellement, mais les sanglots submergèrent Elizabeth.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait doucement. Elle se blottit instantanément dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule pour y laisser couler ses larmes. John la berçait doucement, murmurant des mots réconfortants à son oreille… Une tâche qui lui était si douloureusement familière…

Elizabeth se sentait bien dans ses bras, entourée par cette étreinte protectrice…. Elle laisser couler son chagrin, la tension accumulée tout au long de la journée et de la route. Elle sentait John qui la berçait doucement et elle sentait que cela la calmait. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras… Les sentir l'entourer de leur enveloppe protectrice… Sentir le corps du pilote contre le sien…. Non… Elle ne devait pas penser à ça… Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça….

Elle se calma petit à petit et fini par se détacher du jeune homme. Elle croisa son regard inquiet et lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Puis, elle sécha ses larmes et commença à lui parler. Elle lui raconta son arrivée à Washington, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, tous les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus et son incapacité à entrer dans cette maison qui était pourtant la sienne. Le militaire l'écouta, la comprit, la consola lorsqu'elle pleura… Il était là comme il l'avait toujours été et comme il le serait toujours… Malgré la douleur de ne pouvoir l'aimer pleinement… Mais s'il fallait endurer cela pour rester à ses côtés, même comme un simole ami… Il le ferait.


	9. Chapter 9

oxoOoxo

Le book coffee de la cinquième avenue était un lieu où il ne s'était rendu que rarement. Il appréciait la lecture certes, mais cela n'était pas au point d'aller dans ce genre de lieu, et surtout qu'il n'avait pas forcément le temps. Il n'y était aller que deux ou trois fois en tout et pour tout. Mais la présence d'une jeune femme aux boucles brunes expliquait la sienne ici.

Ils entraient dans le café alors que la montre de John indiquait quatorze heures trente. . L'endroit était accueillant avec ses murs crèmes et les épais rideaux pourpre qui entouraient la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la rue. Le sol était un parquet clair, se mariant parfaitement au mobilier de l'établissement, composé d'étagères emplies de livres, mais également de table. L'endroit n'était pas plein, mais il y avait tout de même pas mal de monde en ce mercredi après-midi. Ils étaient en ville depuis la fin de la matinée, et après être allé flanné dans les avenues commerciales de Manhattan ils avaient déjeuner dans un restaurant italien de la connaissance de John qui avait autant plu à Elizabeth qu'à Emily. Puis, ils étaient venus là.

Les trois nouveaux arrivés se dirigèrent vers l'une des table libre pour y prendre place. Le militaire avait Emily sur ses genoux et la diplomate aux boucles noires avait pris place face à eux. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours et fini par déclarer :

-« Cet endroit est vraiment charmant. »

-« Je suis heureux qu'il vous plaise. » lui assura Sheppard avec un petit signe de la tête.

Se fut alors qu'un serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. Ils prirent tous les deux un café et l'homme s'en alla. Elizabeth se saisit ensuite de son sac et en sorti le biberon qu'elle avait préparé pour sa fille, rempli de grenadine à l'eau, boisson que la petite fille aux yeux turquoise appréciait beaucoup. Elle l'ouvrit et finit par le tendre à John qui le prit et commença à faire boire sa filleule.

-« Je vais choisir un livre. » prévint alors la dirigeante d'Atlantis. « Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

-« Pourquoi pas un livre pour enfants pour Lily. » hasarda le séduisant pilote.

-« Je vais chercher ça tout de suite. » annonça la jeune femme en se levant et en abandonnant sa fille et son ami.

Elle se dirigea vers les rayons emplis de livres et chercha quelque chose qui pouvait l'intéresser. Elle vit plusieurs ouvrages qu'elle avait déjà lu ou qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Son attention s'arrêta alors sur un Mary Higgins Clark qu'elle n'avait jamais lu . Elle le saisit, curieuse de ce nouveau livre de la romancière à succés qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Sur la couverture se trouvait écrit en grandes lettres blanches le nom de l'auteur et en dessous le titre '_La nuit est mon royaume_'. La jeune femme aux yeux de jade lut le résumé à l'arrière du livre et fut satisfaite. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'étalage pour enfants et choisit un livre qu'elle savait plaire à Emily. Puis, elle revint vers John et sa fille alors que cette dernière venait de finir son biberon. Le militaire releva la tête quand Elizabeth arriva à leur hauteur.

-« Vous avez trouvé ? » demanda t'il en rasseyant Emily correctement sur ses genoux.

-« Oui, voilà pour vous. » dit-elle en lui tendant le livre pour enfant qu'elle avait trouvé.

-« Merci. » lui répondit Sheppard en se saisissant de l'ouvrage. « Et vous qu'avez-vous pris ? »

-« Ceci. » indiqua t'elle en lui désignant le roman policier.

-« Oh, 'La nuit est mon royaume'… » lut le chef de SGA1. « Très bon roman, le suspence tient vraiment jusqu'à la fin. »

-« Vous l'avez lu ? » demanda Elizabeth surprise. « Je ne savais pas que vous aimez Mary Higgins Clark. »

-« Pas plus que ça. » certifia le jeune homme. « Mais une partie de l'action se passe à l'Acédémie militaire de West Point. » précisa t'il alors.

-« Acédémie où vous avez étudié. » assura la jeune femme au souveir de son dossier.

-« Exact. » acquiesça Sheppard avec un signe de la tête. « Vous voyez donc d'où vient mon intérêt pour se livre. »

-« Je vois tout à fait. » lui certifia son vis-à-vis aux boucles noires. « Et bien je vais commencer à le lire et je vous dirais s'il me plait. »

-« Vous savez que l'on peut acheter les livres. » lui rappela le militaire avec un léger sourire.

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Elizabeth étonnée. « Et bien voilà qui est une bonne chose. » assura t'elle avant de se plonger dans la lecture.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, la diplomate aux boucles brunes dévorant son roman policier, et le jeune homme face à elle lisant les aventures d'une petite marmotte à sa filleule. Ils ne virent pas l'après-midi passer, et la nuit commençait à tomber quand Elizabeth sortit de son livre. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fini, mais l'histoires l'avait tellement absorbé qu'elle n'avait vu le temps passer. Elle regarda à l'extérieur, le soleil avait tourné et la rue était plus sombre désormais. Le ciel aussi s'était assombri, bien que le crépuscule n'était pas encore là. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà dix-huit heures. Elle leva ensuite ses yeux vers John et Emily qui lisaient un nouveau livre, et elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le militaire se lever.

-« Vous avez fini ? » lui demanda John en relevant ses yeux vers la leader atlante.

-« Non, pas encore. » lui répondit-elle. « Mais c'est impressionnant captivant comme histoire. » expliqua t'elle. « Je n'arrive vraiment pas à savoir qui pourrait en vouloir à Jane… Et comment il ou elle a pu deviner l'existance de Lily. » poursuivit-elle. « C'est vrai… Gordon, Carter ou encore Marc…. C'est vraiment un vrai casse-tête. »

-« Je vous rassure c'est comme ça jusqu'à la fin… » plaisanta John.

-« Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Merci John pour votre solicitude. » ironisa Elizabeth

-« Je vous en prie. » répondit le pilote aux yeux verts en hochant de la tête. « Je pensais… Il est déjà dix-huit heures passées cela vous direz qu'on aille boire un café ou manger un truc quelque part ? »

-« Bonne idée. » certifia son vis-à-vis aux boucles noires.

-« Bien, allons-y. » lança Sheppard en prenant Emily dans ses bras et en se levant.

Il remit la petite fille dans sa poussette et ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour régler ce qu'ils avaient bu durant l'après-midi, et le livre qu'Elizabeth avait décidé d'acheter. Le vendeur leurs annonça le prix, la jeune femme chercha son porte feuille mais John lui dit alors :

-« Laissez, je vous l'offre. »

-« Merci beaucoup. » lui assura Elizabeth avec un ravissant sourire qui fit battre le cœur du militaire sans qu'elle en ait conscience.

-« C'est avec plaisir. » lui assura son ami en tendant sa carte de crédit au vendeur.

Ils finirent de payer et tous les trois sortirent du 'Book Coffee' avant de se diriger vers le centre de Manhattan pour quelques heures encore.

xxxxxx

La voix de Janis Joplin chantant 'Travel in mind' flottait dans la salle à manger de la maison de John en ce vendredi midi. Une délicieuse odeur de plat cuisant dans le four régnait partout dans la pièce, alors que l'horloge affichait 11h55. Le militaire et Elizabeth étaient attablés dans la salle. La jeune femme aux yeux de jade lisait des rapports en jetant qulques regards furtifs à John qui donnait à manger à Emily. Sa fille protestait souvent , ne voulant visiblement pas de la purée de carotte que lui proposait son parrain. Elle secouait vivement la tête empêchant ainsi le séduisant pilote de lui donner à manger. John essayait de protester mais ses tentatives étaient vaines.

-« Allez Emie sois gentille avec John… » lui ordonna Elizabeth sans dureté dans la voix et ses yeux émeraude pétillants de malice.

-« Muh ! » riposta la petite fille aux yeux turquoise. « Veux pas ! »

-« C'est une situation désespérée… » se plaignit John, adressant à Elizabeth un regard suppliant.

-« Le grand Colonel John Sheppard se laisserait-il abattre par une petite fille de dix-huit mois ? » lâcha la diplomate aux boucles ébène, taquine.

-« C'est très mesquin de vous moquer… » siffla Sheppard en plissant les yeux.

-« Me moquer ? » s'offusqua Elizabeth. « Je n'oserai jamais… Mais regardez, Emie semble s'intéresser à la purée… » ajouta t'elle en désignant sa fille.

Le militaire souleva un sourcil et tourna son regard vers sa filleule. En effet, elle était enfin intéressée par l'assiette qui se trouvait devant elle. Malheureusement pour ses deux aînés, elle s'employait à manger la purée avec ses doigts, ce qui arracha une grimace à son parrain.

-« Il y a des manières plus présentables pour manger… » se moqua t'il légèrement.

-« Essayez avec la cuillère maintenant. » lui proposa Elizabeth. « Peut-être qu'elle daignera s'y intéresser. »

John hocha de la tête et reprit en main la cuillère. Il essaya à nouveau de nourrrir Emily, cette dernière lui adressa un grand sourire. Il crut qu'enfin elle allait se laisser faire mais non… A la place de cela elle tendit ses mains pleine de purée vers le colonel, qui se retrouva bientôt avec le visage complètement orange.

Elizabeth, qui avait repris sa lecture, releva à cet instant les yeux qu'elle arrondit ensuite de surprise en voyant l'accoutrement de son séduisant vis-à-vis. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, sous le regard noir de Sheppard.

-« Désolée.. » s'excusa t'elle entre deux éclats de rire. « Le orange vous rend tout à fait charmant… » le taquina t'elle alors que John constatait les dégats en aventurant ses mains sur sa joue. « C'est comment dire… » poursuivit la diplomate aux boucles brune songeuse. « Orange ! »

Puis, elle éclata de rire à nouveau, ce qui fit sourire le pilote. Après tout, la voir ainsi ne pouvait que le remplir de joie, et le ridicule ne tuait pas après tout… Et Rodney en savait quelque chose… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Emily, qui le regardait avec un sourire d'ange… Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui en vouloir elle était si adorable. Mais la présence de nourriture orange sur son visage n'était pas l'expérience la plus plaisante qu'il ait connu. Il tourna son regard vers Elizabeth qui s'était légèrement calmée. Cela le rendait heureux de la voir rire ainsi… Après un début de semaine difficile, il avait vu qu'elle s'était détendue et qu'elle avait pris un réel plaisir à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ses cinq derniers jours… Du Book Coffee à la ballad dans Central Park… Et il espérait sincèrement que sa présence y était pour quelque chose… C'était plus fort que lui, après tout ses sentiments pour la jeune femme aux yeux de jade étaient réels, et il n'arrivait pas à les refouler…. Alors il espérait qu'un jour, il pourrait l'aimer réellement…

Ils s'étaient encore rapprochés durant cette petite semaine, leur complicité se faisant plus grande. La tendresse de leur relation s'était également aggrandie, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble… Non, c'était une tendresse et une affection profonde qui les liait… De l'amitié pure, même si John aurait voulu bien plus.

Se fut donc dans l'élan de la situation, et sûrement influencé par le magnifique sourire qu'affichait la femme de ses désirs – qu'il prononça sa phrase

-« Au lieu de te moquer, pourrais-tu me donner une serviette ? »

La jeune femme le regarda alors étonnée. John se demanda ce qu'il avait fait et se rendit compte que sous le coup, il venait de la tutoyer.

-« Oh…Excusez-moi… » s'exclama t'il quelque peu décontenancé.

-« Non… Ce n'est rien. Lui assura la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « Et puis… Ca ne me dérange pas. » finit-elle par déclarer après une brève hésitation.

-« Quoi donc ? » demanda John se saisissant du torchon qu'elle lui tendait.

-« Le tutoiement…. » répondit son charmant vis-à-vis. « Après tout depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons et… » elle hésita quelques instants sur les termes à employer. « La nature de notre relation….. » elle jugea ça un peu trop conformiste mais c'était les seuls mots qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit. « Je pense qu'on peu se le permettre… »

-« Je suis d'accord. » acquiesça le militaire avec un peit sourire, après avoir hôté la purée de carotte de son visage. « Voilà… C'est mieux sans la purée. » plaisanta t'il.

-« En effet… » pouffa la jeune femme aux boucles brune en regardant du coin de l'œil le pilote qui était désormais débarrassé de la nourriture. « Le orange te va bien au teint.. mais tout de même tu es mieux sans. » ajouta t'elle avec un air mutin.

John lui adressa un faible sourire. Elle n'avait décidément pas conscience de l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur lui… pauvre de lui… Mais il fallait bien endurer ça pour avoir la chance d'avoir la diplomate à ses côtés… Même en temps qu'amie.

-« Que veux-tu faire après manger ? » finit-il par demander, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui s'était accélérer en repensant à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

-« Et bien… » hésita Elizabeth soudain sérieuse. « J'aimerai aller voir la mère d'Evan dans le Bronks… Elle n'a pas vu Emily depuis sa mort et je… »

-« Il n'y a pas de problèmes. » lui assura le brun avec un sourire rassurant, lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras. « Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la station de métro et j'irai voir un de mes amis qui vit dans le coin. Comme ça, pendant ce temps-là Emily pourra voir sa grand-mère. » assura t'il ensuite, en posant son regard vert sur sa filleule qui jouait avec son assiette de plastique vide.

-« Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? » s'enquit à nouveau la jeune femme aux yeux de jade légèrement embarrassée.

-« Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

-« Merci… » souffla Elizabeth, sincèrement reconnaissante.

Se fut alors qu'un bip se fit entendre. John sourit alors.

-« Les lasagnes sont prêtes je crois ! » s'exclama t'il en se levant. « Tu m'aides à mettre la table ? »

-« Bien sûr… » approuva la jeune femme en fermant son dossier. « J'ai hâte de goûter à tes lasagnes… » lui dit-elle ensuite, avec un ravissant sourire.

-« J'espère que tu ne mourras pas empoisonnée… » plaisanta le militaire.

Puis, ils s'activèrent à préparer le repas et sortirent de la maison de John prés de deux heures plus tard.

xxxxxx

Le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la circulation au loin était la seule chose qui se faisait entendre dans cette maison de la banlieue pavillonnaire de New-York en ce matin de fin d'été. Mais alors que 6h30 arriva, une première sonnerie de réveil Retentit. Dans le lit, une jeune femme aux boucles brunes se retourna dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Puis, une seconde sonnerie retentit alors, puis une autre et encore une autre… Elizabeth se redressa dans le lit, qu'elle fut surprise de trouver vide. Puis elle jeta un regard noir à tous les réveils et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Elle décida de se lever, assourdie par tous ces bruits de réveils, se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, et prit au passage une chemise d'homme qui traînait là. Encore plongée dans les limbes de son sommeil, elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine de John, où une odeur d'œufs au bacon et de café, et d'où elle pouvait entendre quelque chose cuisant dans une poêle. Sans adresser un bonjour à l'homme qui faisait la cuisine elle dit :

-« Tu sais quand je t'ai demandé de me réveiller à six heures et demies hier… Certes je voulais être réveillée à six heures, mais j'aurais tout de même voulu avoir le choix… Au cas où je n'avais pas envie d'aller travailler par exemple… Du coup, tu es le responsable du plus grand massacre de réveils de ce début de troisième millénaire… »

-« Tu as tué tous les réveils ? » demanda une voix masculine alors qu'elle arrivait à la dernière marche des escaliers. « Même le lapin rose ? »

-« Surtout le lapin rose ! » répondit Elizabeth avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux. « Cette horreur ne traînera plus sur la commode de notre chambre. »

-« Bah voyons… » soupira son vis-à-vis à moitié désespéré seulement. Puis, il releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire taquin. « Alors, comment vas-tu ce matin ma belle ? » lui demanda t'il en encerclant sa taille de ses bras et en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

-« Heureusement pour toi chéri, j'ai passé ma mauvaise humeur sur ton réveil-lapin.. » se moqua la jeune femme au regard émeraude. « Alors je dirais… que tout va bien. »

-« Tant mieux… Et paix à l'âme de mon réveil… » soupira le jeune homme. « Et vous comment allez-vous ? » demanda t'il alors en s'adressant au ventre d'Elizabeth.

Car en effet, la longue nuisette pourpre de la jeune femme laissait apparaître une rondeur déjà bien visible à son ventre.

-« John arrête ! » s'exclama la diplomate aux boucles brunes. « Tu as fini de parler à mon ventre ? »

-« N'écoutez pas votre mère Jules et Cléo… elle ne dit que des bêtises… » dit le militaire en s'adressant encore au ventre de sa compagne, mais surtout aux jumeaux qui y demeuraient.

-« Sid et Nancy. » le rattrapa Elizabeth. « J'ai changé d'avis. »

-« Quoi encore ? » s'étonna le pilote alors que sa femme prenait un verre de jus d'orange et allait s'assoir à table.

-« Oui… sincèrement Jules et Cléo… pauvres enfants. » soupira la jeune femme alors que John venait mettre deux assiettes d'œufs au bacon devant eux. « Et au fait, pourquoi 'Sid et Nancy' ? » demanda t'il après s'être installé en face d'elle, et qu'Elizabeth eut pris le journal.

-« Comme le couple Nancy… une fan anonyme et son idole Sid Vicious.. ; » répondit Elizabeth rêveuse.

-« Tu veux appeler nos enfants comme le bassiste des Sex Pistols et sa groupie ? » demanda John outré.

-« Parce que tu préfère qu'on les appelle Jules et Cléo pour César et Cléopâtre ? » se moqua sa compagne aux boucles ébène.

-« C'est plus glorieux oui je trouve… » s'offusqua le militaire après avoir bu une tasse de café. « Ou alors trouvons autre chose… »

-« Roméo et Juliette ? » interrogea Elizabeth.

-« Hors de question… Johnny et June ? »

-« Johnny et June ? » l'interogea sa femme curieuse.

-« Et bien… Comme Johnny Cash et sa femme June Carter. » précisa le militaire.

-« Pas Johnny pitié… » soupira la leader aux yeux de jade. « Quoi que l'appeler John ça ferait très narcissique de ta part. »

-« En même temps, le pauvre sera entouré de deux filles… » lui rappela Sheppard. « Il faut bien qu'il est un beau prénom pour s'en sortir. »

-« Bah voyons.. » ironisa Elizabeth mine de rien. « Et pourquoi pas Kurt et Courtney ? » demanda t'elle alors.

-« Kurt Cobain et Courtney Love ? » l'interrogea le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Exact. » acquiesça la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

-« Hors de question… Tu veux leur mort ou quoi ? »

-« Alors Elizabeth et William comme dans 'Pirates des Caraïbes'… » proposa t'elle innocemment.

-« Et c'est moi le narcissique ? » releva John en soulevant un sourcil dubitatif.

Elizabeth lui tira puérilement la langue et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et finit par regarder autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle reconnut la chambre d'ami de John. Elle était seule dans la chambre et venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle posa les yeux sur le réveil, il affichait 2h39…. Un rêve… Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais les images étaient encore bien précises dans son esprit… Et ce sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti… Un sentiment de bonheur. De joie… C'était étrange… Mais c'était surtout la présence de John dans ce rêve qui la perturbait…

Elizabeth se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un profond soupir. Elle prit ensuite la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et en but plusieurs gorgées. Elle la reposa et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur… Mais que se passait-il ?


	10. Chapter 10

oxoOoxo

Le paysage défilait derrière la vitre alors que la voix chaude et rocailleuse de Louis Amstrong résonnait dans les haut-parleurs de la voiture. John était au volant, Elizabeth était elle assise sur le siège du passager, en train de finir de lire 'La nuit est mon royaume'. Emily était à l'arrière dormant dans son siège auto. Ils avaient du se lever tôt pour se rendre chez le frère du militaire. Ils roulaient depuis trois heures déjà, la diplomate avait conduit les deux premières heures et ils avaient ensuite échangé leur place.

Elizabeth n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début du trajet. Elle faisait mine d'être plongée dans son livre , ne montrant pas le trouble qui l'avait prise au dépourvu en plein milieu de la nuit précédante. Les images de son rêve revenaient la hanter à n'importe quel moment, sans crier gare. Elle savait qu'elle était proche de John, et qu'elle avait de forts sentiments pour lui… Mais c'était de l'amitié. Cela ne devait être que de l'amitié… Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, elle le respectait trop, mais surtout cela était trop tôt… Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour un autre homme. Elle avait perdu Evan seulement six mois auparavant… Presque sept… Mais cela ne changeait rien… Elle ne pouvait pas aimer John… Bien qu'elle avait pour lui une grande affection… Cela ne devait être que de l'amitié.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Ce fut un raclement de gorge de la part de John qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle releva son regard de jade vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-« Oui ? » l'interrogea t'elle quelque peu surprise.

-« Nous sommes arrivés. » répondit simplement le militaire avec un léger sourire. « Mais si ton livre t'intéresse plus… je te laisse ici et Lily et moi allons manger. »

-« Non, je viens. » lui assura la diplomate en refermant son livre. Et en le remettant dans son sac. « Je suis prête. » lui assura t'elle ensuite.

-« Bien, alors allons-y ! » s'enquit le pilote avec un nouveau sourire.

Il sortit de la voiture alors qu'Elizabeth remettait son sac en ordre. Le jeune homme fit le tour du véhicule pour aller ouvrir la porte à son amie. Elle lui adressa un radieux sourire et sortit de la voiture. Ensuite, John sortit Emily de son siège-auto alors que Elizabeth prenait les affaires de sa fille dans le coffre. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers un grand portail blanc.

Elizabeth prit alors le temps de regarder les alentours. C'était un quartier un peu à l'extérieur d'Atlantic City, bordant l'océan. La maison du frère de John était de grande taille et possédait un jardin de taille raisonnable, où se trouvaient de grands arbres. L'architechture de la bâtisse était de style moderne et elle était d'apparence spacieuse. Lorsque les deu leaders atlantes passèrent le portail, un homme un peu plus jeune qu'eux marchait dans leur direction. Il ressemblait beaucoup à John, des cheveux bruns en bataille hormis la couleur de ses yeux, ils étaient d'un marron clair, presque noisette. Il était vêtu de manière presque similaire à son frère aîné. Une chemise blanche et un jean noir pour leur hôte et un jean bleu et une chemise également blanche pour John. Arrivé à la même hauteur, les deux frères Sheppard échangèrent une étreinte chaleureuse.

-« Alex, je suis heureux de te revoir. » déclara le pilote à son cadet en se détachant de lui.

-« Moi aussi frangin. » lui assura Alex. « Cela faisait bien longtemps. » ajouta t'il à moitié outré seulement. avec un immense sourire « Vous devez surement être Elizabeth. » dit alors le jeune homme en se tournant vers la diplomate aux boucles brunes. « Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. » ajouta t'il avec un sourire en coin ressemblan beaucoup à celui de son aîné.

-« Moi de même. » lui assura la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, sincèrement enchantée de rencontrer un membre de la famille de John.

-« Et cette petite puce doit être votre fille Emily. » suggéra le cadet des deux frères Sheppard en désignant la petite fille aux yeux turquoises présente dans les bras de John.

-« Oui, la fille d'Elizabeth. » le reprit son aîné.

-« Ta filleule si j'ai bien compris… C'est ça ? » interrogea le neurologue.

-« Tu as compris. » lui certifia son frère avec un sourire où Elizabeth put voir une pointe de fierté, ce qui l'intriga.

-« Et cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble déjà ? » demanda le médecin aux yeux chocolats.

-« Lex… » soupira alors une voix féminine derrière eux. « Tu sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. »

Les trois personnes présentes se retournèrent pour apercevoir une jolie jeune femme aux boucles rousses et aux yeux d'un bleu azur. Elle avait le même âge qu'Alex et portait un pantacourt beige et un petit haut blanc élégamment travaillé.

-« Bonjour Grace. » la salua John en échangeant une étreinte amicale avec la nouvelle venue. « Comment vvas-tu ? »

-« Très bien merci. » lui assura la ravissante rousse en lui rendant son étreinte. « Je suis heureuse de te revoir cela faisait longtemps. »

-« En effet. » acquiesça le militaire en se détachant d'elle. « Gray je voudrais te présenter Elizabeth Weir, Elizabeth, voici Grace Sheppard, ma belle-sœur. » les présenta le pilote avec un sourire.

-« Ravie de faire votre connaissance. » lui assura la leader d'Atlantis avec un léger sourire et un hochement de tête.

-« Moi de même. » lui assura Grace chaleureusement. « Et toi arrête de dire des bêtises. » réprimanda t'elle Alex en se tournant vers lui.

-« Mais quoi ? » se défendit son mari. « En tout cas, ensemble ou pas, Elizabeth bienvenue chez nous. »

-« Merci beaucoup. « dit la diplomate au regard émeraude.

-« Bien, nous devrions rentrer. » intervint la ravissante rousse. « Les autres invités nous attendent et le repas et presque prêt. »

-« On vous suit. » lui assura son beau-frère avec un hôchement de tête.

Puis, tous partirent vers la grande maison quelques mètres plus loin.

xxxxxx

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le soleil avait déjà commencé à descendre vers la mer. L'horizon était nuageux et le soleil caché derrière un fin voile de nuages cotoneux. Autour de la table de jardin, sur une terrasse surplombant la plage, se trouvaient six personnes discutant avec animation. Elizabeth partageait une conversation enjouée sur le droit international avec Matthew, l'un des amis qui avait été invité pour l'anniversaire d'Alex. Les deux couples d'amis étaient adorables, et la dirigeante atlante s'était tout de suite intégrée à la famille, à cette petite assemblée sympathique. Amber et Cédric formait un couple légèrement atypique et dynamique. La jeune femme aux boucles blondes cendrées qu'était Amber, était institutrice dans une école maternelle d'Atlantic City. Elle était également professeur de danse moderne deux fois par semaine et adorait les cours de salsa auxquels elle avait réussi à entraîner son mari. Ce dernier était également dans l'enseignement, mais apprenait la musique dans un des lycées de la même ville, et donnait à côté des cours de guitare et de piano.

Matthew et Isabelle étaient un couple plus calme. La jeune femme était une jolie afro-américaine aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux. Elle était obstétricienne et travaillait dans le même hôpital qu'Alex. Son mari était un chargé de communication au niveau international dans une grande entreprise, spécialisé dans les relations internationale . Tous les deux avaient deux petites filles de six et huit ans, Sophie et Olivia. Amber et Cédric avaient une petite fille de quatre ans nommée Lou-Ann et un petit garçon de sept ans nommé Théo. Les quatre enfan étaient à cet instant devant un Disney, dans le salon de la maison.

A cet instant, Elizabeth avait Emily sur les genou, la petite fille jouant avec l'un des fils de sa tunique crème. Matthew et elle venaient de finir leur conversation, et en partageaient à présent une sur la musique. Ainsi ils parlèrent des instruments dont ils avaient joué, ou jouaient encore. . Matthew avoua qu'il avait tenté de jouer de la batterie à l'époque du lycée, mais que celaavait été catastrophique. Isabelle avait fait du violoncelle durant son enfance et Amber jouait de la flûte traversière.

-« Et toi Elizabeth,tu joues d'un instrument ? » demanda l'institutrice aux yeux orage.

-« Et bien… » hésita la jeune femme aux regards de jade. « J'ai fait du piano pendant quinze ans. » les informa t'elle. « J'ai arrêté lorsque j'ai commencé ma thèse». » l'université. » ajouta t'elle ensuite.

-« Quinze ans ? » s'exclama Cédric étonné. « Tu dois avoir un très bon niveau dans ce cas. »

-« Je n'ai pas joué depuis des années… Alors je ne sais pas. » avoua Elizabeth.

-« C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. » lui assura le professeur de musique avec un clin d'œil.

Se fut à cet instant que John et Alex - qui étaient partis chercher le dessert – revinrent chacun avec un plateau. Le cadet des Sheppard amenait un carton d'une ppâtisserie alors que son aîné apportait un plateau avec une cafetière et huit tasses. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table et John répartit les tasses qu'il avait apporté. Ils les emplies tour à tour de café, alors que son jeune frère ouvrait le paquet de gâteaux, empli de mignardises.

-« Elizabeth, tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda alors le militaire à son amie en désignant les desserts d'un signe de la tête.

-« Je pense que je vais prendre un des macarons au chocolat. » répondit sa supérieure en se penchant et en se saisissant du dit gâteau.

-« Très bon choix. » lui assura Grace en prenant la même chose qu'elle. « Ils sont vraiment délicieux. »

-« Le patissier est l'un de nos amis. » leurs expliqua Alex en se saisissant d'un éclair au café. « Cela fait des années que nous allons chez lui et nous n'avons jamai été déçus. »

-« C'est vrai qu'ils sont bons ses gâteaux. » assura John après avoir goûté son opéra. « De quoi parliez-vous en notre absence ? » demanda t'il alors aux six autres attablés.

-« D'instruments de musique. » l'informa Amber. « Tu savais qu'Elizabeth avait joué du piano durant de nombreuses années ? »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda le pilote, qui apparemment l'ignorait.

-« C'est vrai. » acquiesça la diplomate aux yeux émeraude.

-« Tu sais, si tu veux jouer il y a un piano dans la salle à manger. » l'informa alors Alex avec un petit sourire.

-« C'est-à-dire que… » commença la leader atlante prise au dépourvu.

-« Tu voudrais bien ? » demanda alors John.

Elizabeth tourna ses yeux vers lui. Le militaire vit qu'il affichait un petit sourire en coin… Lorsqu'il avait cette tête là, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et le pire était peut-être qu'il le savait… Ainsi donc, il en jouait…. Elle le haïssait… Du moins quand il faisait ça ! Pourrait-elle jouer devant eux ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas touché un piano. Serait-elle capable de jouer quelque chose comme avant ? C'était probable… Mais elle avait légèrement 'le trac'… Pourquoi avait-elle peur de jouer devant John ? Avait-elle peur de son jugement ? Devait-elle accorder la moindre importance à son jugement ? Bien sûr que oui… Son avis était important… Sur la moindre chose, lorsqu'elle avait le moindre doute elle lui demandait son avis… D'un détail concernant Emily à une phrase mise dans un discours…. Oui, elle avait totalement perdu confiance en elle après la mort d'Evan… Bien sûr, elle était toujours cette femme que John lui avait dit être charismatique… … Et elle avait repris des forces depuis ces quatre derniers mois… Mais quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en elle… Comme si une partie d'elle-même était morte avec Evan… Mais pourtant, elle avait une envie inexplicable de jouer devant eux… Devant lui… Pourquoi ? Montrer son talent ? Ses différents professeurs lui avaient dit qu'elle en avait… Cette affirmation ne découlait aucunement d'un quelconque raisonnement narcissique… C'était les dires d'autres, et elle avait assez confiance en elle pour se dire qu'ils avaient sûrement raison.

Elle releva ses yeux de jade vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-« Je veux bien oui. » finit-elle par répondre.

-« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. » lui certifia le brun avec un sourire entendu.

-« On finit nos cafés et on va t'écouté ! » s'exclama Amber ravie de la réponse de la brune aux yeux de jade.

Ainsi, ils finirent leur café en reprenant leurs discussions animées. Au bout de quelques minutes, les huit adultes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où se trouvait un magnifique piano à queue. Elizabeth plaça Emily dans les bras de John et se dirigea vers l'instrument qu'elle regarda quelques secondes. Il était magnifique et l'intimidait presque. Cependant, elle fit quelques pas en sa direction et finit par s'assoir sur le tabouret, recouvert d'un coussin de velours pourpre. Elle souleva le couvercle de bois noir recouvrant les touches. Ces dernières apparurent et la jeune femme les frôla de ses doigts, comme si elle voulait connaître son instrument avant de se mettre à en jouer. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le toucher si particulier des touches noires et blanches sous ses doigts… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir le temps d'en jouer à nouveau. Elle plaça sa main gauche, puis sa main droite et commença la première mélodie qui lui venait, et qu'elle savait plaire à John.

Autour d'elle, les autres avaient pris place dans les fauteuils et la méridienne de velours pourpre de la pièce. Le militaire – sa filleule sur les genoux - avait posé son regard sur Elizabeth, la regardant faire ses gestes avec légèreté, naturel et une certaine mais brève hésitation. Elle avait un instant fermé les paupières, comme si elle prenait conscience de la présence du piano devant elle. Puis, lorsque les premières notes de la mélodie retentirent, il reconnut bien vite une chanson qu'ils avaient en commun… Une chanson qu'ils avaient écouté un soir il n'y avait pas si longtemps, un soir où il l'avait écouté, consolé et aimer en silence. Ainsi, Elizabeth commença la mélodie de 'Wish I Had a River' de Joni Mitchell. Un sourire mélancolique apparut sur son visage et il écouta attentivement les notes jouées par son amie aux yeux de jade.

Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de jouer. Cela lui faisait même plaisir, elle avait l'impression de retourner plusieurs années en arrière. Elle avait les yeux clos ou, lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts, fixaient ses doigts qui se baladaient sur les touches. Elle se laissait porter par les émotions qui se saisissait d'elle. C'était une sensation étrange, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps… Et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Elle finit de jouer quelques minutes plus tard sous les applaudissement des sept autres personnes présentes. La diplomate se leva et salua exagérément ses auditeurs. Elle adressa un petit regard à John qui souriait, apparemment ravi de sa prestation. Par la suite, ils retournèrent dehors, chacun complimentant la leader atlante sur sa manière de jouer. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la baie vitrée et que tout le monde était dehors, John se tourna vers Elizabeth. Il n'avait pas dit mot jusque là, mais voulait attendre qu'ils ne fussent que tous les deux.

-« C'était magnifique. » lui assura t'il alors sincère. « Sincèrement… J'ai trouvé ça très émouvant et… le choix de la chanson était parfait. »

-« Merci beaucoup John. » lui dit Elizabeth touchée par les paroles du pilote.

Ce dernier sourit, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la table sur la terrasse. Ils commencèrent de nouvelles conversations, relatant certains moments de la jeunesse des deux frères Sheppard. Elizabeth apprit – comme elle si attendait un peu – que son ami était un petit garçon turbulant, mais tout de même gentil et jamais irrespectueux. Dés son plus jeune âge il avait révélé sa passion pour le vol. Ils racontèrent également l'époque du lycée. , ainsi que leur remise de diplôme. Elizabeth eut même le droit à la traditionnelle photo avec le magnifique uniforme, qui décidément n'allait pas du tout à John.

Après prés d'une heure de conversation, les deux frères Sheppard s'éclipsèrent, sans doute pour parler seul à seul. A nouveau, Elizabeth partagea des discussions animées avec les amis d'Alex. Elle les trouvait vraiment sympathiques et s'entendait très bien avec Amber, Isabelle et Grace. Elle était vraiment ravie que John l'ait invité à cette journée.. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré de nouvelles personnes en dehors du travail, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle se leva à un moment, pour aller voir comment allait Emily. Sa fille occupait la chambre d'ami, étant fatiguée elle avait réclamé une petite sieste. Elle s'excusa auprés de ses nouveaux compagnons, et se dirigea vers la pièce. La maison était silencieuse et les lueurs orangées du soleil couchant y faisaient régner une atmosphère douce et presque irréelle. La diplomate aux yeux de jade traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre d'ami. Elle ouvrit la porte le plus doucement qu'elle put et constata que sa fille dormait toujours à points fermés. Elle s'avança vers le petit lit où Emily était endormie et regarda un instant son petit ange dormir, ele était vraiment adorable. Elizabeth sourit légèrement et finit par sortir de la chambre en silence. Elle traversa à nouveau la salle à manger, mais se dirigea avant vers les toilettes. Elle en ressorti quelque minutes plus tard.

Sur le chemin qui la reconduisait à la cuisine,, Elizabeth frissonna. Un courrant d'air s'était insinué dans le salon par la baie vitrée de la terrasse, en prolongement de celle où il mangeait. Elle essaya de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Son pull était dans la voiture de John, … Elle devait aller lui demander les clés, mais le fait était que le militaire était en pleine discussion avec son frère, et que la diplomate aux boucles noires ne voulait pas les déranger… Seulement, elle avait vraiment froid… Et puis elle ne les interromprait que quelques secondes après tout…

Elizabeth se dirigea alors vers la terrasse où se trouvaient les deux frères Sheppard. La baie vitrée était légèrement entrouverte, mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle s'avança sans que les frères l'entendent, sûrement trop absorbés par leur conversation. La jeune femme allait ouvrir la baie vitrée, quand une phrase d'Alex attira son attention, et la laissa sur place…

xxxxxx

Les vagues n'étaient pas très fortes en ce soir, leur bruit leurs parvenait alors. John et Alex étaient à la terrasse ouest, qui avait également vue sur la mer. Le soleil qui se couchait teintait de rose, orange et mauve le ciel où les nuages avaient presque disparu depuis la fin de l'après-midi, alors que le temps s'annonçait pluvieux. Mais à présent seuls quelques cumulus demeuraient, sous la forme de traînées rosées teintés par les rayons or du soleil.

Le pilote était appuyé sur la balustrade depuis ledébut de leur conversation. Son regard oscillait entre son cadet à ses côtés et le paysage magnifique qui s'ofrait à eux. Ils avaient parlé de tout, de leur vie durant les trois dernières années où ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Evidemment, John n'avait pas parlé d'Atlantis à son frère, ce qui le chagrinait… Il aurait voulu partagé tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Alex… Mais la loi n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cela.

Un silence s'était installé entre eux. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère.. C'était étrange, mais lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Alexander – puisque c'était son nom entier – n'étaient pas très proches. Il avait fallu attendre que tous deux soient plus grands, mais John était parti pour l'armée… Mais il n'était pas brouillé avec son frère… Avec ses parents, ce n'était pas vraiment qu'ils ne se parlaient plus… Mais depuis qu'il était entré dans l'armée, ils n'avaient plus de contact les ains avec les autres. John envoyait parfois une carte pour la nouvelle année, Noël ou les grandes occasions… Mais le fait était que ses parents n'avaient que peu apprécié qu'il quitte la faculté de mathématiques appliqués où ils l'avaient 'placés' après l'obtention de son diplôme… Certes Sheppard était doué pour les mathématiques, mais il préférait de loin le vol…

Se fut alors une question de la part de son frère qui le tira de ses pensées.

-« Dis… Je sais que tu vas me trouver insistant mais… Je me pose vraiment des questions sur ce qu'il y a entre toi et Elizabeth. » déclara t'il.

Le pilote posa un regard vert plein d'interrogation sur son frère. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Avait-il pu deviner ce qu'il ressentait pour Elizabeth… Après tout, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Alex savait lire en lui, parce qu'il était son frère.. ce qui avait le don de l'agacer d'ailleurs.

-« Les quelles ? » l'invita t'il à continuer.

-« Et bien… » commença son cadet en prenant ses précautions quant aux mots quil allait employer. « Je sais, tu m'as dit qu'elle avait perdu le père de son enfant il y a sept mois… Mais je ne sais pas.. » il secoua la tête et finit par déclarer. « Quand on vous regarde, il ya quelque chose… tu es sûr que tu me dis tout ? »

John détourna instantanément la tête devant la lucidité déconcertante… Comment pouvait-il lire aussi facilement en lui, alors qu'il faisait tout pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour Elizabeth ? Pouvait-il(il en parler à Alex ? Il était justement la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier… Tous ses amis étaient trop concernés par Elizabeth… Ils les connaissaient bien tous les deux… Peut-être que le dire à une personne extérieure pourrait l'aider… De ça, il en était presque sûr… Il inspira et finit par dire.

-« Pour ce qui est de moi…. Je ne te dis pas tout en effet. » acquiesça t'il en relevant les yeux vers son cadet. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas censé ressentir ça pour elle… Mais ces sentiments sont là, et j'ai pourtant essayé de les refouler… Parce qu'elle est fragile, parce que – malgré tout – elle souffre encore… Mais je l'aime vraiment… Le fait est là.. » il s'interrompit avant de poser son regard sur l'océan et le soleil couchant. « Mais jamais je ne lui dirais… Du moins pas pour le moment… » avoua t'il à son frère. « Je l'aime trop et je la respecte trop pour la briser… Je préfère rester auprés d'elle comme cela plutôt que de prendre le risque de la perdre définitivement. »

-« Je te comprends. » lui assura presque aussitôt son frère.

Jamais il n'avait vu son aîné ainsi… La lueur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux… Ce petit quelque chose dans sa voix quand il lui avait dit ces mots… Non, il l'aimait réellement, profondément… Alors, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là, il pausa une main sur son bras, dans un geste affectueux. John lui sourit, reconnaissan..

xxxxxx

_Dimanche 2 Septembre 2007_

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle entendit la phrase de John. Immédiatement, elle fut prise d'un vertige et un poids apparut dans sa poitrine, comme si on lui compressait les poumons et se sentit défaillir. Elle se rattrapa au coin du buffet. Les mots du jeune homme l'avaient totalement pris au dépourvu et elle n'arrivait pas bien à réaliser ce qu'il avait dit… Elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normal, mais cela s'avéra difficile… Il fallait qu'elle se calme, il le fallait absolument… Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner… Non, ça n'allait pas du tout…

D'un pas lent elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain où elle resta de longues minutes. Elle essayait de se calmer, mais surtout de réaliser ce qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de John… Il l'aimait… Il l'aimait… il l'aimait.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de ce choc… Mais son esprit analysa la situation à une vitesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas… C'était étrange, à première vue, cette nouvelle l'avait totalement bouleversée et la bouleversait encore… mais pourtant, elle avait assimilé, intégré dans son esprit cette nouvelle… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle s'en doutait au fond d'elle ? Peut-être… Mais étrangement, elle n'en voulait pas à John.

Les mots qu'il avait dit l'avait atteint au plus profond d'elle-même… '_Je l'aime et je la respecte trop pour lui dire…'_ '_Je préfère rester prés d'elle comme cela plutôt que de la perdre totalement…'_. Il la respectait donc… Il l'aimait, mais il ne disait rien pour elle… Cela lui prouvait au moins une chose… John ne l'avait pas soutenu par pur intérêt… Non, il avait ressenti cette amitié… Mais ses sentiments avaient changé… C'était aussi simple que cela.

Et elle ? Où se situait-elle dans l'histoire ? La question s'imposa alors à elle comment allait-elle devoir se comporter avec John ? Elle n'aurait jamais du entendre cette phrase… Elle était venue lui parler mais c'était retenue en entendant la phrase d'Alex… Pourquoi diable avait-elle écouté cette conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée ? Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire la part des choses dans son esprit… Rien dire… Elle n'allait rien dire, faire comme si de rien était… Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela avant d'en parler à John… Besoin de savoir ce que cela pourrait changer entre eux, besoin de savoir si cela changeit quelque chose pour ce qu'elle ressentait pour John… Il ne fallait pas se leurer, elle avait beau aimer Evan encore très fort, John était l'homme le plus présent dans sa vie… l'homme parfait semblait-il… Mais l'aimait-elle.. Du moins, l'aimait-elle de cette façon ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça pour le moment, voilà pourquoi il lui fallait du temps… Elle y répondrait… mais plus tard.

Elle se releva, s'étant assise sur le rebord de la baignoire quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se recomposa un visage neutre. Puis, elle sortie de la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle.

xxxxxx

La nuit les entourait alors qu'ils avaient repris la route en direction de New-York. Alex leurs avait proposé de rester dîner, mais les deux atlantes avaient gentiment décliné l'invitation. Emily n'avait pas toutes ses affaires, et ils avaient trois heures de route pour le retour. Ils avaient donc quitté les six autres en se promettant de se revoir très vite.

A présent, John et Elizabeth étaient dans la voiture du militaire. Emily s'était assoupie et aucun mot, ou si peu avait été échangé entre les deux adultes. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors que la bande originale du film 'Le mariage de mon meilleur ami' était diffusée par les haut-parleurs de la radio du véhicule.

Depuis le début du voyage, Elizabeth avait essayé de ne rien montrer de son trouble à John, mais elle était plus plongée dans ses pensées qu'autre chose. Elle était vraiment perdue, mais avait réussi à le cacher à son ami, ne voulant pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle avai entendu. Le militaire ne lui avait pas posé de question, mais elle le connaissait bien et se doutait qu'il avait deviné son trouble… Cependant, il ne disai rien… Quant à Elizabeth… Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça… Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas réfléchir sur John… Ou sur eux… Cela viendrait plus tard… Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle aimait John, autrement qu'elle le faisait auparavant… Depuis ces dernières semaines, ses sentiments pour lui avaient-ils changé ? Y avait(il plus que d el'amitié entre eux ?

Que fallait-il pour être amoureux… De l'affection pour la personne… Ca elle en avait pour lui… Il était très important dans sa vie… Et elle l'aimait vraiment, en temps qu'ami… Mais peut-être plus maintenant. Ensuite… De la tendresse ? Malgré tout, il y en avait… Des petits gestes, comme lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler des nuits durant… Lorsqu'il lui prenait la main… Elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité dans ses bras… Que fallait-il d'autre ? Du désir… Avait-elle du désir pour John ? C'était la question la plus difficile… Bien sûr, il ne la laissait pas indifférente, et son physique fort plaisant y était pour beaucoup… Mais ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle le rendait plus beau encore… Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation où elle aurait pu éprouver du désir pour oui. amoureuse de John Sheppard ou non ?

De son côté, John trouvai le silence de son amie inquiétant. Mais il se faisait sans doute des idées. Elle devait être fatiguée voilà tout…

-« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » lui demanda t'il alors, brisant le silence.

-« Hein ? » ls'étonna Elizabeth, émergeant de sa rêverie. «Oui ? vraiment. » finit-elle par répondre. « Ton frère, ta belle-sœur et leurs amis sont adorables, je me suis vraiment amusé. »

-« Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, et je suis ravi » ajouta Sheppard avec un sourire.

-« Amber et Cédric sont de sacrés phénomènes ! » remarqua alors la diplomate aux yeux de jade.

-« En effet. » approuva John.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur et ils rentrèrent à New-York au début de la nuit…

10


	11. Chapter 11

oxoOoxo

_Lundi 3 Septembre 2007_

Les doux rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau en , lui procurant une sensation de chaleur très agréable. Elle était étendue dans une chaise longue, vêtue d'un pantacourt kaki et d'un haut noir col bâteau. Elle portait ses lunettes de soleil et était en train de lire un nouveau roman, 'Le Parfum de la Dame en Noir'. Prés d'elle, dans un transat similaire au sien, John était en train de lire un magazine. Il portait également des lunettes de soleil, et jetait parfois des coups d'œil furtifs à Emily devant eux. La petite fille était dans le petit lit qu'ils avaient déplacé dans le jardin, sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Elle ne cessait de prononcer quelques mots comme 'maman', 'jouet' ou 'biberon'. Mais le fait était que – si au départ cela avait ravi Elizabeth qu'elle l'appelle 'Maman' – il s'était avéré que – pour sa fille – même les pots de fleurs s'appelaient maman. Ce dernier détail avait fait rire John et la jeune femme avait levé son regard de jade au ciel.

A cet instant, la diplomate était perdue dans ses pensées, ne voyant pas vraiment les mots qui étaient devant ses yeux. Elle était fatiguée, n'ayant pas bien dormi la veille. Ses pensées vis-à-vis de John n'avaient cessé de la tracasser, mais le fait était quelle n'était pas plus avancée. Elle livrait un combat intérieure, entre, savoir si oui ou non elle devait 'aimer' le militaire. Le fait était que c'était sûrement le cas, mais elle avait, d'un du mal à se l'avouer et de deux était la proie de remords concernant Evan qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas négliger. Elle savait que – comme à chaque tournants importants de sa vie – elle devait prendre le temps de réfléchir, et d'étudier chaque décision pour savoir la quelle était la bonne. Elle était en conflit avec elle-même ce qui en soi – n'était pas une chose très agréable à vivre. Du coup, elle essayai de profiter de sa journée, évitant le plus possible de penser à tout ça Seulement, cela se révélait très compliqué.

John la regarda du coin de l'œil, alors qu'elle semblait plongée dans sa lecture. Depuis leur retour d'Atlantic City, il la sentait quelque peu perdue, distante… Elle ne se montrait pas froide ave clui, mais depuis le réveil, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées… Sûrement quelque chose la tracassait-elle… Mais il voulait attendre qu'elle vienne lui en parler, si elle en ressentait le besoin, c'était à elle de venir et non à lui de la forcer. Son regard se posa alors sur Emily quelques mètres devant lui. Elle était vraiment adorable dans sa petite robe vert tendre, ses boucles ébène relevées en deux queues de cheval de chaque côté de son visage aux traits angéliques. Cette enfant était vraiment superbe, un vrai cadeau de la vie… Et il l'aimait comme sa propre fille même s'il n'était pas son véritable père. Il ne déniait pas les origines d'Emily, bien au contraire. Elle s'appelait Emily Marianne Weir-Lorne… Ses origines étaient dans son nom, et le pilote reconnaissait un peu de son défunt ami en sa filleule. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable et si elle avait était de nature capricieuse ce qui était loin d'être le cas – il n'aurait rien pu lui refuser.

-« Je suis heureuse qu'elle commence à parler. » déclara alors Elizabeth, brisant le silence qui régnait entre les deux leaders atlantes depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-« C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps elle prononce quelques mots. » reconnut le militaire en posant le magazine qu'il lisait sur ses genoux.

-« Dix-huit mois… c'est à peu prés l'âge entre guillemets normal pour parler. » se souvint Elizabeth.

-« Oui… Mais apparemment, elle n'assimile pas encore les objet à ce qu'elle dit. » remarqua le militaire sans moquerie aucune. « A part toi, qu'elle appelle maman… »

-« Elle appelle aussi les pot de fleurs maman. » lui rappela la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, espiègle.

-« Il est vrai que c'est assez effrayant.. » approuva Sheppard à demi sourire. « Mais il lui faut un peu de temps et tu sais… il hésita et dit d'une voix douce en lui adressant un regard tendre. « Peut-être que la… disparition d'Evan y est pour quelque chose. »

-« J'y ai pensé aussi. » reconnut la chef atlante en posant son regard émeraude sur Emily qui s'activer à secouer une peluche Dora l'Exploratrice offerte par Rodney.

La petite fille dut sentir le regard de sa mère sur elle puisqu'elle releva ses grands yeux turquoise et les accrocha aux yeux de jade d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière sourit, toujours aussi admirative devant sa fille.. C'était impressionnant la quantité d'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter… Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, s'était un fait que rien ne pourrait jamais changé. Elle resta quelques secondes en communion visuelle avec son petit ange, avant que ce dernier ne porte ses yeux azur sur son parrain. Elle lui adressa un sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose,.

-« Papa. » dit-elle en tendant les bras vers John.

A l'entente de ce simple mot, le militaire s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, essayant de prendre son souffle, sous le choc. Avait-il bien entendu ce que venait de dire sa filleule ? L'avait-elle réellement appelé 'papa' ? Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'inquiéta pour Elizabeth et porta son regard vers elle. La diplomate regardait tout autour d'elle, de lui à Emily, son livre était ouvert par terre et elle semblait complètement perdue. John se leva et dit d'une voix douce..

-« Elizabeth…. »

Mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, et savait le choc que cela avait du être pour la jeune femme aux boucles noires. Il ne savait pertinamment que lui dire et se sentait impuissant face à la situation. Elizabeth le fixa quelques secondes et reporta son regard sur Emily qui la regardait avec un petit sourire, la petite ne se rendait pas compte de se qu'elle avait fait, et La diplomate ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'en voulait même pas à John… Mais elle avait décidément besoin d'oxygène, se retrouver seule pour faire le point sur toutes ses choses qui changeaient, trop vite à son goût.

-« J'ai besoin… D'être un peu seule. » déclara t'elle à John avant de se lever et de quitter prcipitemment le jardin puis la maison, sans que le militaire n'ait pu dire mot.

xxxxxx

Cela faisait déjà prés de deux heures qu'il roulait dans New-York en voiture, à la recherche d'Elizabeth. Il avait essayé de l'appeler sur son téléphone portable, mais elle devait sûrement filtrer ses appels puisqu'elle ne répondait pas. John était inquiet, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de la réaction de la jeune femme aux yeux de jade. Il savait que le mot prononcé par Emily l'avait bouleversé… Et cet éloignement… Peut-être que les deux évênements étaient liés. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était encore fragile, et il craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Il avait apelé Rodney, mais là aussi était tombé sur la messagerie. Il avait tout expliquer au scientifique dans un message et que s'il avait une quelconque idée de l'endroit où ppouvait se trouver leur amie, il voulait qu'il le rappelle. Le militaire était retourné d'abord à Brooklyn, puisqu'il savait que la famille d'Evan vivait là-bas, mais il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, et à présent il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle.

Il était en train de marcher dans une des rues adjaçante à celle où vivait la famille Lorne, quand une voix féminine l'interpella.

-« Hey, John c'est bien toi ? »

Le militaire perdu dans ses réflexions, fut surpris d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne dans le flux de ses interrogations. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'une personne extérieure et releva les yeux devant lui. Il vit une femme se diriger vers lui, avec un grand sourire sur le visage Il la reconnut aussitôt. C'était une jeune femme de son âge, aux longs cheveux brun-roux et au regard noir. Elle portait une élégante robe trapèze gris perle et des chaussure à talons Une longue frange affinait son visage à la peau légèrement dorée. Ce visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années…

-« Tiens, ça alors Sophia !' s'exclama le jeune homme, totalement pris au dépourvu.

-« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Sophia une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Sheppard la détailla plus cette fois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait pris quelques années, comme lui. Elle était toujours aussi élégante et bien habillée, sa robe devait être d'une grande marque… Mais elle pouvait se le permettre après tout, elle était avocate-associée dans un grand cabinet de la ville…

Face à lui, John avait Sophia Hansberger, une de ses ex-petites amies… Mais ils étaient restés de nombreuses années ensemble, six ans en tout et pour tout… Ce n'était pas une histoire anodine dans sa vie, et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en mauvai termes. Mais à l'époque, John était encore jeune et commençait juste sa carrière de pilote alors que l'avocate aux yeux onyx envisageait déjà de fonder une famille. Ils avaient donc pris la décision de se séparer, voulant chacun des choses différentes.

Il était surpris de la revoir après tant de temps… Cela faisait prés de huit ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, il s'en était passées des choses… Et sa recherche d'Elizabeth dans la métropole qu'était New-York lui opressait trop les pensées pour qu'il puisse songer à autre chose.

-« Cela fait un bou de temps en effet. » commença le militaire en sortant de ses songes. « Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda t'il ensuite, ne voulant pas se montrer grossier avec Sophia, bien qu'il devait poursuivre ses recherches.

-« Et bien… Je travaille toujours chez Spencer, Hansberger et associés. » lui révéla t'elle avec un petit sourire. « Et toi, toujours dans l'Air Force ? Quel grade es-tu maintenant ? »

-« Lieutenant Colonel. » linforma Sheppard. « Depuis prés de deux ans maintenan. » précisa t'il.

-« Et tu es marié ? » demanda Sophia curieuse.

-« Non, toujours seul… « répondit le militaire un peu déçu. « Et toi ? »

-« J'ai été fiancée. » lui annonça la rousse avec un air blafard sur le visage. « Mais il m'a quitté pour sa secrétaire. » se rappela t'elle douloureusement.

« Quelle preuve de délicataisse. » lâcha Sheppard sarcastique.

-« En effet.. » soupira son vis-à-vis. « Tu es en ville pour longtemps ? En vacances ? »

-« Et bien… » commença John avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone portable. Il s'excusa auprés de Sophia et regarda le nom sur l'écran, il s'agissait de Rodney. « Oui McKay je vous écoute. » dit-il, se passant ainsi des banalités téléphoniques.

-« _Oui John…_ » commença le scientifique. « _J'ai eu votre message, vous allez bien ? »_

-« Disons que je tente de la retrouver. » répondit le pilote.

_-« J'ai peut-être une idée sur l'endroit où elle a pu se rendre. »_ déclara le canadien sachant qu'il n'était pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

-« Ah oui ? Dîtes-moi.. » lui demanda John.

Le canadien lui indiqua le lieu qu'il pensait peut-être être le bon. Lorsque John lui dit, cela lui parut si évident qu'il se réprimanda de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-« Merci Rodney. » lui dit-il reconnaissant.

-« _Appelez-moi quand vous avez du nouveau. »_ lui demanda le scientifique.

-« Bien sûr, à plus tard. » déclara le jeune homme aux yeux verts avant de raccrocher. Il releva ses yeux vers Sophia et dit. « Désolé, je dois y aller… »

-« Quelque chose de grave » l'interrogea l'avocate inquiète.

-« C'est une longue histoire. » lui répondit simplement le jeune homme. « Si tu veux, je te raconterais tout… »

-« Je peux prendre ton numéro de téléphone ? » demanda Sophia. « Cela me ferait plaisir de te revoir, juste comme ça pour savoir ce que tu deviens. »

-« Oui bien sûr. » acquiesça Sheppard sans vraiment réfléchir, plus obsédé par l'idée de rejoindre Elizabeth.

Il lui donna son numéro de fixe et la salua avant de prendre congés d'elle. Il reprit sa voiture garée un peu plus loin, et se dirigea vers le lieu que lui avait indiqué Rodney.

xxxxxx

L'endroit était si silencieux, qu'elle frissonna lorsqu'elle passa les grandes grilles de fer forgé. Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis de nombreux mois, depuis son dernier retour sur Terre pour être exact. Elle n'avait même pas trouvé la force d'y passer depuis qu'elle était chez John, depuis prés d'une semaine maintenant. Peut-être aurait-elle du venir plus tôt… Mais là, c'était plus un besoin qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Elizabeth parcourut les allées, se dirigeant d'un pas presque automatique vers le lieux qu'elle ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment les alentours, connaissant le chemin par cœur… Et elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça finalement.

Elle s'arrêta après quelques dizaines de mètres parcourus. Elle posa ses yeux de jade sur ce qu'elle était venue voir et son cœur se pinça douloureusement. Devant elle, une pierre grise et douloureusement démunie de vie lui faisait face. Dessus était gravé tout ce qu'il restait de celui qu'elle avait aimé et aimait encore malgré les semaines. Elle la trouva agréablement – du moins autant que la situation le permettait – fleurie et propre. Sûrement sa famille venait-elle souvent pour faire ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait – incosnciemment et égoïstement – pas faire. Elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe d'Evan et posa le bouquet de lys blancs qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Elle se souvenait avoir dit à Evan que c'étaient ses fleurs préférées… Et il avait ajouter qu'il les trouvait ravissantes également. Du coup, à chaque fois – plutôt les rares fois – où elle venait ici, elle déposait un bouquet de ces fleurs sur cette pierre tombale froide et sommbre.

Elle détestait venir ici. Se retrouver face à cette évidence si cruelle de la disparitiond d'Evan l'anéantissait. Se dire qu'il ne se résumait plus qu'à un nom sur une pierre lui était affreusement douloureux et elle redoutait toujours ces moments. Mais une fois qu'elle s'étai 'habituée', une fois que quelques minutes étaient passées.. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme s'il était encore auprés d'elle… C'était une situation étrange, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il l'entourait, veillait sur elle… et après, seulement après avoir ressenti cette sensation de sécurité, elle se mettait à lui parler… C'était une habitude étrange, peut-être que les gens qui la voyaient faire la prenait pour une folle… Mais elle s'en moquait… Cela lui faisai du bien, elle le savait, elle en avait conscience.

Elle savait aujourd'hui, exactement pourquoi elle était là. Devant le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle, elle avait trouvé refuge ici, comme si Evan pouvait l'aider de là où il était… Peut-être était-ce le cas, ou peut-être pas… Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui comptait, c'est que se retrouver seule ici pourrait l'aider à faire le point sur les derniers évênements de sa vie. Beaucoup de choses avaient eu lieu ces derniers temps…

Elle s'accroupit alors devant la tombe de son amour disparu et lui adressa un regard émeraude chargé d'émotions. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle pour voir si'l y avait quelqu'un. Mais les rares personnes présentes étaient loin d'elle, ils ne pourraient donc pas l'entendre. Elle se tourna à nouveau, et inspira avant de commencer à parler.

-« Salut… » commença t'elle, ne sachant trop quoi dire, comme à chaqu fois. « Je sais que je ne suis pas venue depuis longtemps… Mais tu sais comment c'est sur la cité… C'est toujours la course, et ça n'a pas changé. » ajouta t'elle avec un léger sourire. « Tu sais, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue… Tu verrais Emily, c'est impressionnant comme elle a grandi… Elle a tes yeux, c'est étonnant… Elle te ressemble beaucoup… » déclara la diplomate, la voix pleines d'émotions. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je suis là. » reprit-elle après un bref silence. « Je suis venue te demander conseil… Je sais que c'est idiot de ma part, jamais tu ne pourras me répondre mais… Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. » finit-elle par avouer en baissant les yeux. Elle inspira et continua. « Depuis que tu… depuis que tu n'es plus là, John a été très présent. Il s'est occupé d'Emily quand j'étais trop anéantie pour le faire… Il m'a soutenu, écouté conseillé… Jamais personne n'avait fait tant de choses pour moi… Il est devenue très important dans ma vie, et je suis à présent sûr que, s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne m'en serai pas relevé… Mais… Mais depuis quelques temps… Surtout depuis cette dernière semaine je me pose des questions. » elle s'interrompit, comme si elle allait annoncer une nouvelle terrible à Evan. Comme s'il l'entendait et pouvait lui en vouloir. Mais elle devait le faire, cela laiderait sûrement. « Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de John, comme je te l'ai dit… Mais… J'ai si peur… De souffrir, de te trahir par ce que des sentiments sont nés en moi… J'ai si peur d'aimer à nouveau… Je suis complètement perdue… Je sais qu'il n'est pas le premier venu, que ce n'était pas comme si je venais juste de le rencontrer et que nous n'avions rien vécu ensemble… Mais j'ai peur… Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de souffrir une nouvelle fois J'ai peur d'aimer… » finit-elle. Elle avait à présent la gorge douloureusement serrée et les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux… Elle les laissa tomber, les ayant refoulé trop longtemps. Elle essaya de les essuyer mais d'autres coulèrent par-dessus, son geste fut alors vain. Elle sanglota, et se calma un peu. Elle releva son regard émeraude vers l'endroit où reposait Evan et continua. « J'ai l'impression de te trahir… Parce que tu es parti depuis seulement sept mois, et que je souffre encore… Mais un soir, tu m'as dit que, si par malheur tu partais, tu me demandais de continuer à vivre… Et malgré la douleur, je crois que c'est ce que je fais. » souffla t'elle, ses pleurs s'étant légèrement c almer. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire Evan… Mais j'aime John, je le sais aujourd'ui… Et je sais que lui aussi… Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment lui montrer que je partage ses sentiments… J'aimerai tellement que tu m'aides… Que tu puisses m'envoyer un signe… Et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de l'aimer ainsi…. » termina t'elle, ses larmes ayant cessé de couler. Elle finit par se relever, un sentiment de soulagement dans l'âme.

La diplomate finit par se relever et adressa un dernier regard sur l'endroit où Evan demeurait pour l'éternité. S'était étrange, mais ce long monologue l'avait conforté dans ses idées. A présent, elle savait où elle en était dans ses sentiments… Ce qu'elle ignorait toujours, c'était comment elle allait bien pouvoir en parler à John. Elle avait une peur sourde de faire le premier pas… Ce qui l'angoissait. Mais elle se sentait tout de même mieux. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, elle ne regardait pas devant elle, fixant le sol, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

-« Elizabeth ? » l'interpella alors une voix.

La diplomate releva son regard de jade et vit alors John devant elle. Elle fut surprise de le voir là, son regard vert brillait d'inquiétude. C'est alors qu'elle sut, c'était le signe qu'elle avait demandé à Evan quelques minutes plus tôt… Elle lui adressa un sourire et dit :

-« John, que fais-tu là ? » lui demanda t'elle.

-« Je t'ai cherché partout. » lui confia alors le militaire en s'appprochant d'elle. « Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda t'il ensuite.

-« Oui, ça va mieux. Lui assura t'elle avec un sourire rassurant.

-« Viens, on rentre. » lui dit alors John en lui tendant la main.

Elizabeth la fixa quelques secondes et finit par glisser sa main dans celle de John, ensemble ils franchirent les grilles du cimetière.

7


	12. Chapter 12

oxoOoxo

_Lundi 3 Septembre 2007_

La voix chaude de Ray Charles résonnait dans le salon de John alors que dehors, la nuit avait commencé à tomber. Elizabeth était assise dans le canapé de velours blanc, tenant un coussin bordeaux sur ses genoux. Elle s'était changé, ayant revêtu un jean noir et un pull à mailles épaisses émeraude col bateau, laissant l'une de ses épaules nue, révélant ainsi la bretelle d'un débardeur noir. Ses boucles brunes étaient remontées dans un chignon artisanal, maintenant par une fine barette en argent. Quelques boucles s'échappaient de la coiffure, encadrant son visage lui donnant un air presque angélique.

Elle était en train d'attendre John qui préparait un plateau avec quelques choses à manger et du thé. Elle embrassa la pièce du regard, comme elle l'avait fait le premier soir où elle était arrivée ici. Les murs étaient de couleur crème, couleur pré-dominante dans le salon. Le militaire l'avait décoré avec simplicité et la décoration de ces lieux contrastait beaucoup avec celle de ses quartiers sur Atlantis. Les deux grandes fenêtre et la baie vitrée de part et d'autre de la pièce étaient encadrées par d'épais rideaux de velours bordeaux. Au mur, des tableaux de petite taille représentant des calligraphie à l'encre rouge sombre étaient accrochés au mur. Deux appliques étaient suspendues au mur, encadrant le meuble ou se trouvait la télé et le matériel dernier cri en lecteur DVD et chaîne de musique. Sur le mu rà sa droite des présentoirs de bois clairs étaient emplis de disques et de films, alors que contre le mur d'en face, entre les deux fenêtres se trouvait un long meuble. Dessus se trouvait un tourne disque et quelques photos, dont une de John et Alex. L'aîné des Sheppard était vêtu de son uniforme officiel de l'USAF alors que son frère portait sa blouse blanche. John lui avait dit que c'était une photo prise lors de l'obtention du diplôme de médecine d'Alex.

Le regard émeraude de la diplomate se posa ensuite sur la petite table prés d'elle. Y reposaient un téléphone, une lampe avec un abajour bordeau et une photo encadrée. Elle la prit alors pour l'observer. Dessus se trouvaient Rodney – dressé fièrement – aux côté de Teyla et Ronon. Prés du satédien se tenaient John et elle, l'un à côté de l'autre alors que Laura était à côté de Rodney. C'était une photo qui avait été prise quelques semaines avant leur départ d'Atlantis, pour l'anniversaire de Rodney. Elle aimait beaucoup cette photo et était ravie que John l'ait chez lui. Cela montrait à quel point ils étaient importants pour lui… On aurait dit une photo de famille. Et c'était ce qu'ils étaient.

Elle reposa la photo alors qu'elle entendit les pas de John sur sa droite. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un bref sourire. Le militaire posa son plateau sur la table basse et tendit sa tasse de thé à la leader atlante.

-« Merci. » lâcha t'elle à demi sourire en se saisissant du bol qu'il lui tendait.

John hôcha de la tête et prit place dans le sofa à ses côtés, prenant sa propre tasse. Un silence s'était installé entre eux, ainsi qu'une gêne quasi évidente pour quiconque entrerait dans la pièce à cet instant. D'un côté, Elizabeth savait qu'elle devait parler à John, de ce qu'elle ressentait… Elle ne voulait pas que ces cachoteries durent longtemps, même si elle voulait prendre son temps pour commencer cette nouvelle histoire. Le fait était qu'elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec le militaire à ses côtés. Elle avait beau être une 'grande' diplomate, savoir toujours quoi dire dans les situations les plus délicates, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée, cela devenait une vrai catastrophe. Elle était totalement démunie, vulnérable et muette lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments.. Et cette situation pouvait se révéler très handicapante à certains moments. Et d'ailleurs, ça l'était dans la situation qu'elle vécu à cet instant.

John jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme brune prés de lui, qui sirotait son thé, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Décidément, c'était devenue une habitude chez elle ces derniers temps, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait remarqué la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux, et sentait que quelque chose allait être dit d'important. Mais Elizabeth ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre et cette gêne commençai vraiment à devenir pesante. Voilà pourquoi, il brisa le silence.

-« Je suis désolé. Lâcha t'il en regardant Elizabeth. Cette dernière releva un regard émeraude empli d'interrogation, l'incitant silencieusement à développer. « Pour ce qui s'est passé avec Emily… » ajouta t'il timidement, comme s'il avait été fautif.

-« Je… » commença la diplomate hésitante. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » déclara t'elle alors, avec plus d'assurance quelle ne l'aurait cru. « Et puis… » elle hésita un instant. « Evan a beau lui manqué, tu as été très présent pour elle tout au long de ces sept derniers mois… C'est 'normal' qu'elle t'ait appelé ainsi. » termina t'elle d'une voix rassurante.

-« Oui mais… C'es Evan son père et je… » commença John. Il finit par détourner la tête et hésita avant de continuer. Dieu qu'il détestait se mettre ainsi à nu… Mais elle l'avait fait tellement de fois devant lui, il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. « Mais je culpabilise de prendre ainsi sa place… Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je le veuille. » ajouta t'il cette fois plus sûr de lui.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crois pas ça. » lui assura la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. « Aucunement. » ajouta t'elle pour appuyer ses précédentes paroles.

John lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et tous deux reprirent la contemplation de la tasse de thé qu'il tenait dans leurs mains. Elizabeth voulait vraiment poursuivre cette conversation, elle avait comme un besoin irrépressible de lui parler, elle en avait besoin… Une envie presque dévorante, et elle savait que – pour une fois dans sa vie – elle allait devoir affronter ses sentiments et en parler au grand public… Qui n'était composé que de John… Mais c'était le principal concerné parce qu'elle avait à dire… Ce qui ne rendait visiblement pas la chose facile. Mais elle devait le faire.. C'était une sensation forte et étrange… Comme si sa vie en dépendait… Alors elle commença.. Elle partait de loin, mais elle savait exactement quoi dire – ou presque. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et commença :

-« Lorsque j'ai quitté la maison tout à l'heure, j'étais vraiment troublée. » elle s'interrompit quelques instants et vit que John avait tourné le regard vers elle, elle avait donc toute son attention. Elle poursuivit alors. « J'ai cherché un endroit où aller, je ne connaissais pas du tout New-York… J'ai d'abord pensé à la famille d'Evan, mais finalement j'ai jugé que c'était une mauvaise idée… Du coup… Je suis allée le voir lui. » poursuivit-elle la gorge quelque peu serrée. « Je pensais que là-bas, auprés de lui je trouverai les réponses à mes questions et à mes doutes, comme s'il avait pu m'aider et me répondre… Mais je me suis heurtée à la froideur de sa tombe à … Cette si douloureuse réalité.. Et pour la dernière fois j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était plus là. » Elle avait à présent baissé les yeux, comme si ses émotions revenaient. John fut inquiet de son mutisme soudain et posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Dans un geste sans doute inconscient, Elizabeth noua ses doigts à ceux de Sheppard.. Ce geste lui redonna du courage et elle continua. « J'ai aussi réalisé que, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus là, la vie continuait et que même moi j'avais repris la mienne, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu vivre après sa mort.. » continua t'elle. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle avait déjà la phrase à dire en tête, mais elle était très déterminante, et elle priait pour que John comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire. « J'ai pu ainsi faire le point sur ces choses qui avaient changé… Cette vie qui avait continué et… malgré tout ce que je ressens encore pour Evan je sais que je pourrais aimer à nouveau… Et je crois que c'est en train de se produire à cet instant même. » conclut-elle encrant ses yeux émeraude dans le regard vert de John.

Devant la sincérité et la soudaineté de sa déclaration, le cœur du pilote manqua un battement. Si là il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, il était perdu pour de bon. Elle avait détourné les yeux, sans doute trop gênée… Le militaire le comprenait, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'effort que la jeune femme avait du faire pour prendre sur elle et lui avouer ainsi qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Cet effort l'époustoufflait, mais il n'y avait pas que ça… C'était aussi et principalement – le fait qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui, que ses sentiments pour elle étaient réciproques. Il aaient toujours eu espoir que cela fusse le cas, mais jamais il n'avait cru si vite… Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il avait vraiment été surpris par la franchise avec la quelle elle s'était confiée à lui. Et il lui en srait éternellement reconnaissant. Il savait que ces simples mots allaient changé leurs vies du tout et pour tout. Qu'à présent, quoiqu'il puisse advenir, Elizabeth et lui ne seraient plus de simples amis. Que tout allait changer pour son plus grand bonheur. Un tas de questions lui traversaient l'esprit… Comment pouvait-il réagir à cet aveu soudain ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Qu'allai-il advenir de leur vie à deux après ça ? Mais il se poserait toutes ces questions plus tard. Il avait une irrépressible envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais avait peur d'aller trop vite.

C'était la première fois que lui, le grand John Sheppard, se trouvait dans une situation génante avec une femme… La première fois qu'il se sentait complètement désemparé… Mais Elizabeth n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Jamais il n'avait aimé une femme de cette façon… Certes il avait aimé Sophia.. Mais c'était différent.

Lorsqu'il était avec la jeune avocate, c'était son premier vrai grand amour, celui où l'avenir vous appartient, où vous avez des envie de crier votre amour sur tous les toits… Les premiers projets de mariage ou de famille… Les premiers rêves. Puis il y avai eu toutes les autres femmes… Cette période de sa vie où – il se l'avouait sans fierté – il avait papilloné d'une femme à l'autre sans désir de s'engager… Puis, son amour pour Elizabeth était né. Ravivant en lui des rêves et des projets lointains. Un amour nouveau, faisant battre son cœur, le faisant souffrir en silence de ne pouvoir aimer cette femme au grand jour… Cette femme si merveilleuse avec qui – il en était persuadé – il pourrait passé le reste de sa vie. Un amour profond et sincère… il avait envie de l'avoir prés de lui chaque jour… Il l'aimait c'était aussi simple que ça.

Dans un geste timide, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, scrutant son regard de jade pour y voir une quelconque lueur de protestation ou de refus. Mais il ne vit rien de cela, juste une profonde tendresse et une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans son regard. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et se blottit silencieusement dans ses bras. Elle y avait déjà trouvé refuge, pour se cacher et se protéger du chagrin et de la douleur environnante… Mais cette étreinte était différente.. Elle avait quelque chose de tendre… D'amoureuse…

Elle sourit contre le torse de l'homme pour qui elle ressentait un nouvel amour…

xxxxxx

(Michelle Branch ; Empty Handed)

Elizabeth descendit les escaliers, revenant d'avoir couché Emily un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où John était déjà assis dans le canapé, la télécommande à la main, cherchant un programme qui pourrait leurs convenir à tous les deux. La diplomate resta quelques instants dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Elle regarda John un petit sourire sur les lèvres. La soirée qu'ils venaient de passé avait été tendre et délicieuse. Avec Emily et le militaire à ses côtés, elle avait eu l'impression de former une famille,e et c'est ce qu'ils allaient devenir avec ce qui allait se passer entre les deux leaders atlantes. Cette perspective l'enchantait au plus haut point et lui donnait de la joie au cœur.

Elle s'approcha du sofa et y prit place à côté de John.. Il lui adressa un regard et un sourire et, alors qu'il venait de trouver une chaîne 'regardable' elle alla se blottir dans ses bras, dans un geste presque automatique à présent. Le jeune homme referma son bras autour de sa compagne et lui adressa un regard en coin qu'elle ne devina pas. La sentir ainsi contre lui avait quelque chose de différent… Il savait qu'à présent, ils étaient… 'ensemble'. Tout au long de la soirée ils avaient échangés des regards, il lui avait pris la main sans qu'elle le repousse, bien au contraire. .. Il savait que leur histoire allait naître doucement… Sûrement Elizabeth avait-elle besoin de temps et il attendrait le temps nécessaire… Il savait à présent qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, il fallait maintenant laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? » dmanda la diplomate aux boucles brunes dans ses bras.

-« Dirty Dancing. » répondit le pilote avec une légère grimace. « Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre. »

-« C'est un classique tu sais ! » lui rappela la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

-« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. » lui assura Sheppard perplexe. « Qu'on dise que 'Star Wars' est un classique je le conçois… 'Retour vers le Futur', 'Fort Alamo'… Les Westerns de Sergio Leone… Je suis même prêt à dire que 'Top Gun' et 'Autant en emporte le vent' sont des classiques… Mais 'Dirty Dancing'… » soupira t'il blasé. « Pourquoi toutes les femmes sont fans de ce film ? »

-« Patrick Swayze… » répondit instantanément la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, rêveuse.

-« J'aurais du m'en douter ! » se morigéna le militaire. « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Toutes des obsédées… » se moqua t'il, taquin.

-« Imbécile… » fulmina Elizabeth en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule. « Et pour tout te dire, je trouve le film très bien, c'est un grand classique.. C'est quelque chose encré dans notre histoire, tu ne peux rien y changer ! » ajouta t'elle convaincue.

-« Oui… Bien sûr… » soupira le militaire blasé.

(« Alors comme ça 'Autant en emporte le vent' est un classique ? » l'interrogea Elizabeth. « Tu sais que j'adore ce livre ? »

-« Je l'ignorais. » lui assura John. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu ne lis pas que des traîtés philosophique ou historique.. » la taquina t'il gentiment.

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fois tu m'as vu lire 'Les Origines du Totalitarisme' d'Hannah Arrendt.. » se défendit la diplomate. « Bon, et si on regardait le film ? » proposa t'elle, essayant de changer de sujet.

John ne dit rien et souleva un sourcil dubitatif, avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision devant eux. Durant plusieurs minutes ils suivirent le film, parfois John faisait un commentaire sur le jeu des acteurs et Elizabeth sur la 'prestation' de Patrick Swayze. Le début de soirée se passa pour le mieux. Pourtant, Elizabeth semblait être ailleurs. Les ébats de son sex-symbol de jeunesse et de Jennifer Grey ne la captivait qu'à moitié… Elle regarda John du coin de l'œil, cela semblait être pareil pour lui. Il avait les yeux fixés sur un point invisible dans la pièce, ne regardant même plus l'écran.

-« Hey, tout va bien ? » demanda la jeune femme au regard émeraude en exerçant une légère pression sur la main du militaire dans la sienne.

-« Hein ? Oh je… » commença Sheppard pris au dépourvu. « Ce n'est pas ça mais je… » hésita t'il.

Il détourna les yeux... Il avait été pris au dépourvu… Se fut alors qu'il se rendit compe qu'elle lisai en lui autant qu'il lisait en elle… Et que s'en était déconcertant. Et le fait était qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à cela. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux… mais il avai envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait… Pas ses sentiments il avait peur de l'effrayer avec tout cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle… Mais elle s'était ouverte à lui… il devait en faire de même à présent… Il inspira et adressa un regard à la jeune femme prés de lui.

-« Je sais que… cela va peut-être te paraître étrange mais… » hésita t'il encore un instant. « Je sais que les choses ont et vont changé entre nous. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas contre, au contraire… Mais je voulais que tu saches… Qu'on prendra tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Je sais que pour toi, la situation n'est pas forcément simple et je voulais que tu saches que j'irai à ton rythme pour cette nouvelle histoire… »

Elizabeth le regarda surprise. Il avait du prendre sur lui pour lui révéler tout ça, et le fait qu'il l'ait fait la rendait heureuse, la rassurait même… Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il aurait fait tout ce qu'il venait de lui promettre, même sans lui dire. Mais le fait qu'il ait eu le courage de le faire la touchait. Puisqu'ils étaient dans l'aveu de sentiments et de peurs, elle devait aussi se confier à lui. Ce n'était décidément pas dans son habitude, mais ave clui, tout ce qu'elle avait comme conventions étaient balayées d'une traîte. C'était la première personne avec qui elle se laissait totalement aller. La première personne à qui elle n'avait pas peur de se dévoiler, de dire ce qu'elle ressentait.. Et il était surtout la seule personne avec qui elle n'avait pas peur de montrer ses faiblesses, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait jamais… Et il en était de même pour John, elle le savait.

-« Merci… De m'avoir dit tout cela. » lui déclara t'elle alors. « Je sais que jamais tu ne m'aurais brusqué, que tu aurais tout fait pour que cela aille.. Mais merci de me l'avoir dit. » continua t'elle avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. «Il est vrai que j'ai besoin de temps mais… Je veux surtout prendre le temps pour nous, parce que je sais que cette nouvelle histoire ne sera pas anodine dans nos vies… Et j'ai envie de prendre ce temps avec toi. » acheva t'elle, émue.

John se tourna vers elle, quittant définitivement l'écran des yeux. Il prit les mains d'Elizabeth entre les siennes et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Dans un geste à la fois doux et hésitant, le militaire posa une main sur sa joue et dit :

-« Moi aussi je veux construire cette histoire avec toi Lily. » assura t'il.

-« 'Lily' ? » releva Elizabeth en plissant les yeux avec un petit sourire.

-« Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. » s'excusa le pilote pris au dépourvu.

-« Ne t'excuse pas. J'aime beaucoup Lily. » lui certifia la diplomate en posant à son tour une main sur sa joue alors que John avait retiré la sienne quelques secondes plus tôt. « Ca change de Liz…. » ajouta t'elle malicieuse.

-« Si cela te plaît, je suis heureux… » annonça Sheppard à demi sourire.

Ils se regardèrent avant quelques instants avant de reprendre leur position initiale et de continuer à regarder 'Dirty Dancing'. Elizabeth avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de John qui l'entourait d'un bras protecteur et tendre.

Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque le film fut fini, ils se levèrent d'un commun-accord silencieux et le militaire éteignit ensuite la télé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Elizabeth et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

-« Je vais te souhaiter bonne nuit. » déclara Sheppard avec un léger sourire.

-« Oui, moi aussi. » ajouta son vis-à-vis aux yeux de jade.

John hésita quelques instants et s'approcha d'elle. Alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le cœur d'Elizabeth battait à la chamade. Il voulait l'embrasser elle le savait… Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour elle… Pas ce soir… Alors que le visage de John se rapprochait dangeureusement du sien, elle mit un index sur ses lèvres et lui sourit tristement.

-« Je suis désolée… J'ai juste besoin de… » balbutia t'elle confuse.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui assura John avec un faible sourire. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Cette fois, la diplomate aux boucles brunes ne le repoussa pas et ferma même les paupières à ce délicieux contact. Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard vert de son amant empli de tendresse ce qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il passa une main sur sa joue dans un geste tendre et dit « Bonne nuit Lily. »

Puis, il lâcha sa joue et sa main avant de tourner les talons et de monter dans sa chambre. Elizabeth resta quelques instants sur le seuil de la chambre d'ami avec un sourire et entra à l'intérieur.

xxxxxx

_Mardi 4 Septembre 2007_

(Jennifer Brown : Week)

Un nombre important de personnes passaient dans cette grande avenue de Manhattan en cette heure de fin d'après-midi. Les grands arbres qui la bordaient s'étaient habillées des couleurs chaudes de l'automne que les rayons d'un soleil chatoyant venaient ravivés de teintes étonnantes. Certaines de ses feuilles recouvraient également les larges trottoirs où de nombreux passants se pressaient. La foule était composée de toutes sortes de personnes, hommes et femmes d'affaires sortant des bureaux du qurtiers des finances un peu plus loin, groupes d'adolescents se baladant après les cours, dont les membres de la gentes féminines regardaient les vitrines des magazins avec des yeux gourmands et envieux. Il y avait également des mères de famille et leurs enfants, rentrant de l'école ou se promenant juste dans la douceur de cette fin de journée de Septembre. Marchaient également main dans la main des couples d'amoureux ou encore des personnes âgées qui elles, progressaient d'un pas plus lent. Des centaines de gens qui se croisaient le temps d'un instant et qui reprenaient ensuite leur vie, tranquille ou non.

En haut de cette avenue, à l'intersection avec la 77e se trouvait un des cafés les plus réputés de la ville. Sa devanture, aux rideaux rouges sombres, semblait accueillante et une foule importante s'y pressait. La terrasse avait été installée sur le trottoir en vue du beau-temps qui régnait. Les tables et chaises de fer forgé se voyaient occupés par une clientelle aussi hétéroclite que celle de la rue. A 'lintérieur les barmans circulaient entre les tables, des plateaux chargés à la main. Au plafond, de grands ventilateurs avaient été activés, donnant ainsi une sensation de fraîcheur agréable tranchant fortement avec la chaleur extérieur.

A cet instant, la porte de l'établissement fut poussée par un couple dont chacun des membres devait avoir environ trente-cinq ans, peut-être un peu plus. L'homme, très séduisant, portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt col V kaki qui le rendaient encore plus charmant. Sa compagne – a qui il tenait la main – était ravissante. Elle portait un haut anthracite aux manches courte et au col rond, ainsi qu'une longue jupe à volants noire retomban élégammant jusqu'à ses pieds chaussées de ravissants escarpins noires. Ses boucles ébène étaient relâchés, encadrant son visage au regard de jade. Ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un du regard.

John et Elizabeth avaient donné rendez-vous à Amber et Cédric dans ce café de Manhattan pour passer qquelues instants avec le couple d'enseignants. Bien qu'ils apprécient énormément Matthew et Isabelle, les deux leaders atlantes s'étaient tout de suite plus liés avec les deux musiciens. En ce qui concernait Alex et Grace, John avait plaisantant en disant que, voir sa famille était bien, mais que trop n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. De toute façon, ils étaient trop occupés à l'hôpital pour avoir pu se libérer en ce mardi soir.

Le couple d'atlante trouva Amber et Cédric, la jeune femme leurs faisant de grands signes. Elizabeth sourit en les voyant. Cédric était élégant dans une chemise grise et un pantalon noir alors que sa femme abordait une robe dans les tons de bleu-pâle assortis à ses yeux légèrement maquillés. Lorsqu''ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur les quatre amis se saluèrent chaleureusement échangeant bises ou poignées de main amicales.

-« Alors, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Elizabeth à l'adresse des deux professeurs.

-« Plutôt bien. » répondit Amber souriante. « Le début de semaine n'a pas été de tout repos et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne me retrouve pas les cheveux pleins de peinture. » ajouta t'elle, espiègle. « Mais les enfant sont adorables, c'est un fait. » poursuivit-elle sincère.

-« Quand à moi, j'ai assisté à une interprétation de 'Let it be' un peu désastreuse… Heureusement que deux ou trois élèvs étaient là pour remonter le niveau. » intervint Cédric feignant d'être outré. « Et vous ? »

-« Et bien le rythme des vacances n'a rien de dur ! » ironisa Sheppard sans méchanceté aucune.

-« Feignants ! » les réprimanda l'institutrice aux yeux azur, taquines. « Et où est Emily ? »

-« Nous l'avons laissé à sa baby-sitter. » répondit la diplomate aux yeux de jade.

-« Bien. » aprouva Cédric. « SI on allait comandé ? »

-« Bonne idée ! » appuya sa femme toute sourire.

-« Tu viens avec moi John ? Il faut aller commander au bar. » indiqua le professeur de piano en se levant.

-« Bien sûr. » acquiesça le militaire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth et lui demanda. « Que veux-tu Lily ? »

-« Un soda au citron. » répondit la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

Amber demanda une eau gazeuse et les deux hommes les abandonnèrent quelques instants pour se diriger vers le bar. Elizabeth reporta son attention sur Amber qui lui adressait un regard orage brillant de curiosité.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude, surprise.

-« Depuis quand John et toi êtes ensemble ? » demanda la blonde sans passer par quatre chemins.

-« Et bien… » hésita Elizabeth prise au dépourvu. « Depuis hier soir seulement. » finit-elle par avouer.

-« Ah oui ? Je me disais bien que dimanche vous n'étiez pas ensemble » certifia Amber songeue. « C'est formidable Elizabeth ! » s'exclama t'elle alors plus enjouée.

-« Oui, je suis heureuse. » avoua la diplomate avec un léger sourire.

-« Raconte-moi ! » l'empressa son vis-à-vis avec un regard pétillant de malice.

Elizabeth allait commencer quand John et Cédric revinrent avec leurs boissons.

-« Plus tard. » déclara la jeune femme aux boucles noires sur un air de confidence.

-« Evidemment. » lui assura son amie sur le même ton.

-« De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? » les interrogea John, curieux, prenant la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne.

-« Sujets de femmes. » répondit cette dernière, lui adressan son sourire le plus innocent.

John fronça les sourcils, mais voyant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, il commença une conversation, bietôt suivis par ses trois compagnons de table. Ils passèrent le début de soirée dans ce café, et allèrent ensuite dîner dans un restaurant asiatique de Chinatown. Les deux leaders regagnèrent ensuite la maison du militaire sur les coups de vingt-et-une heures.

10


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Avant tout, ShaKaan et YiaYiabby, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Voilà, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans la publication à cause d'un bug. Voici donc les deux derniers chapitres le 13 et le 14. Il y aura un petit épilogue qui arrivera bientôt._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture._

_Melinda_

_XXX_

_PS : Il y a une scène NC17 (M) dans ce chapitre, je oulais juste prévenir._

oxoOoxo

_Mardi 4 Septembre 2007_

-« Merci beaucoup Andréa, bonne fin de soirée ! » lança John avec un sourire, alors que la baby-sitter d'Emily ouvrait son parapluie pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombait à flots.

-« Merci, vous aussi ! » le salua la jeune femme aux boucles blondes en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Le militaire la regarda partir pour vérifier si tout se passait bien et referma ensuite la porte. Il se dirigea vers le salon où les voix et les rires d'Emily et Elizabeth résonnaient. Il se dirigea donc vers elles, mais resta dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, comme l'avait fait la diplomate aux yeux de jade la veille au soir. Le pilote posa son regard sur sa compagne et sa filleule et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il les avait observé ainsi de nombreuses fois, et ce qu'il voyait lui mettait à chaque fois le bôme au coeur., de les voir ainsi si proches… Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux d'Elizabeth quand elle était en présence de sa fille… Dans ces moments-là, John se souvenait des doutes que la jeune femme lui avait confié à l'époque où elle était enceinte. Sur le fait qu'elle ne ferait sans doute pas une bonne mère. Mais il n'en avait jamais douté. Et son comportement, son attention et son amour envers Emily leurs avait concrétisé ses dires.

John décroisa les bras, et alla s'assoir prés d'Elizabeth sur l'épais tapis bordeau qui recouvrait le sol. Presque instantanément, la jeune femme aux boucles ébène vient se blottir au creux des bras du séduisant pilote prés d'elle, et ensemble, ils regardèrent Emily jouer. La petite fille aux yeux océan s'amusait avec deux de ses peluches, leurs faisant vivre des aventures qui appartenaient au monde de ses rêves. Les deu leaders atlantes étaient attendris devant ce spectacle. Mais après quelques secondes seulement, leur petit ange aux boucles ébène esquissa un baillement elle regarda alors sa mère et son parrain avec un sourire.

-« Tiens… Je crois qu'il y en a une qui va aller au dodo ! » s'exclama sa mère en la pointant d'un index qui n'était aucunement réprobateur.

-« Pas faïguée maman. » lui assura Emily, articulant les mots comme elle pu.

-« Oui… Allez, arrête de dire des bêtises et viens avec moi ! » lui ordonna gentiment la dirigeante d'Atlantis, un sourire aux lèvres, se levant.

Emily se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, et John lui souhaita bonne nuit avant que les deux femmes de sa vie – comme il aimait à les appeler – ne montent les escaliers. Lui, se mit à ranger les quelques jouaient qui demeuraient encore dans le salon, les mettant dans le sac où se trouvaient les affaires de sa filleule. Il savait que la jeune femme en aurait pour plusieurs minutes, devant mettre Emily en pyjama, lui raconter une histoire et attendre qu'elle s'endorme. Mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. John stoppa le mouvement qu'il faisait et se demanda aussitôt qui pouvait venir si tard. Et, sans réfléchir plus, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'attendait à trouver Andréa, qui avait du oublier quelque chose. Mais il fut surpris au plus haut point lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme aux boucles rousses et aux yeux noirs, qui avait un air triste sur le visage.

-« Sophia ? » demanda Sheppard, seulement remis de sa surprise.

-« Salut John. » articula la jeune avocate, qui avait apparemment pleuré. « Je peux entrer ? »

-« Euh.. Oui vas-y. » l'invita John, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter devant la présence de son ex-fiancée.

Elle pénétra dans la maison et le militaire referma la porte derrière elle. Il lui proposa d'enlever son manteau et ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine. Le leader de SGA1 proposa un café à la nouvelle venue qui accepta volontiers. Pendant qu'il s'empressait à servir les tasses, Sophia regarda tout autour d'elle et finit par déclarer :

-« Tu as vraiment décoré cette maison avec goût. »

-« Merci. » répondit John, en lui tendant une tasse de café qu'elle prit. « Alors, que se passe t'il ? » lui demanda t'il ensuite, n'y passant pas par quatre chemins.

-« Et bien voilà… » commença la rousse en hésitant. « C'est assez délicat… Pour faire court, notre conversation d'hier m'a fait me poser beaucoup de questions…. C'est vrai, te revoir après temps de temps… C'est assez étrange, et ça a fait remonter pas mal de chose en moi… Durant toutes ces années, j'ai eu des histoires.. Certaines plus importantes que d'autres… Et ma dernière histoire en date m'a fait beaucoup souffrir. » elle s'arrêta, sa gorge s'étant douloureusement serrée à se souvenir. « Lorsqu'Andrew m'a trompé, je me suis senti profondément trahie, et cela m'a fait perdre confiance en moi. Et… Te revoir m'a fait en venir à la conclusion que… » elle commençait à sentir les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle posa sa tass pour les essuyer d'un geste pressant de la main. « Qu'en fait, dans toute ma vie, tu avais été l'homme qui avait le plus compté et… Que peut-être jamais je ne serais heureuse à nouveau. » finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux cette fois.

-« So'… » commença t'il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il employait ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné. « Je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de toi… » tenta t'il, pas sûr de lui du tout.

-« Mais si… Pourquoi tous les hommes me quittent… » gémit la jeune avocate aux yeux d'onyx. « John… J'en ai assez de tout cela… Je veux être heureuse… » sanglotta t'elle.

Elle se plaça alors dans ses bras, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire 'ouf'. Dans un geste maladroit, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. La situation était en train de lui échapper complètement. Si Elizabeth arrivait, que dirait-elle en le trouvant ainsi enlacé avec cette femme qui était pour elle une inconnue ? Il devait se reprendre en main et vite…

-« Sophia… » commença t'il alors. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, elle était si triste là dans ses bras…. Mais, dans une réflexion égoïste, il songea à la réaction éventuelle d'Elizabeth. Il devait le lui dire. En douceur mais il devait.

-« Tu crois que toi et moi on pourrait réessayer ? » demanda alors la jeune femme rousse dans ses bras.

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la question quil redoutait. Il devait faire preuve d'honnêteté avec elle. Il ne devait pas lui cacher, et cela serait mieux pour tout le monde. Alors, il inspira et allait dire quelque chose, lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escaliers. Son cœur manqua un battement, et dans un geste presque inconscient, il tourna sa tête vers la provenance du bruit, se retrouvant ainsi face à Elizabeth qui revenait. Elle releva les yeux à cet instant, et le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres se brisa. Le cœur du militaire se serra alors.

Il vit de différente expréssions passer sur le visage de sa compagne aux yeux de jade. De l'étonnement… Suivi d'une immense incompréhension. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais elle leurs parut une éternité. Le militaire repoussa lentement Sophia qui avait remarqué elle aussi, la présence de la diplomate, la regardant avec un air surpris. Il ne l'avait vu que rarement dans un état de trouble aussi grand. Et le fait qu'il en soit le responsable lui fit ressentir un grand sentiment de culpabilité.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua qu'Elizabeth avait bougé, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Sûrement avait-elle besoin de prendre l'air, mais il fallait absolument qu'il s'expliquer avec elle, il fallait qu'il lui enlève tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir dans la tête… Lui expliquer… La rassurer…

-« Elizabeth, attends ! » l'interpella t'il alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il s'approcha et dit. « Tu ne peux pas sortir par ce temps… Il pleut. Des cordes… Lily, je vais t'expliquer. » lui assura t'il d'une voix rassurante.

-« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… S'il te plaît. » lui demanda t'elle sans se retourner.

John ne savait pas quoi faire. Il y avait ce trouble dans sa voix… Elle tremblait, comme si sa gorge était serrée.. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour en arriver là ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était tiraillé entre le fait de la retenir ou de la laisser partir, comme elle lui avait demandé… Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se morfonde pour une chose uqi n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Seulement, pendant qu'il réfléchissait, elle avait enfilé son manteau et était sortie sous la pluie battante. Le pilote regarda la porte se fermer, sans réaction extérieure aucune. Elle était partie… Mais qu'attendait-il donc pour la rattraper ?

-« John ? » l'interrogea alors Sophia derrière lui.

Le militaire se retourna vers elle, ayant presque oublier sa présence.

-« Je suis désolé… J'allais te prévenir… Mais je ne suis plus seul. » finit-il par avouer, sans baisser les yeux.

-« J'ai cru comprendre. » sourit tristement Sophia. « Vas la retrouver » lui assura t'elle en désignant la porte d'un signe de la tête.

-« Merci… » souffla John reconnaissant, avant de se saisir lui-même de son blouson et d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

Sophia regarda quelques secondes la porte après le départ de son ex-amant. Elle souriait toujours de cette manière triste, et légèrement déçue. Il avait donc quelqu'un… Bien sûr… Elle aurait du s'en douter… Elle rit intérieurement de sa prestation pitoyable quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais les mots de John lui revenaient en tête… Il était persuadé que le problème ne venait pas d'elle.. S'était peut-être le cas.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant se mouver ses boucles auburn, puis, elle sourit et sortit de la maison, sans adresser un regard à John et Elizabeth plus loin.

Plus loin donc, John essayait de rattraper la jeune femme qui marchait sous la pluie. Elle était trempée, ce qui était également son cas. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, et il arrivait bientôt à sa hauteur.

-« Elizabeth. » l'appela t'il un peu fort , pour couvrir la pluie autour d'eux.

Elle s'arrêta alors, il en fit de même. Il était désormais proche d'elle, mais elle lui faisait toujours dos. La diplomate hésita quelques secondes, fermant les yeux, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire face, il avait sûrement une explication, et elle devait l'entendre pour faire cesser se trouble en elle. Elle avait trop souffert pour ne pas saisir la seule opportunité de comprendre, de savoir… Elle se retourna alors vers John, et put voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais elle ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire de toute façon.

-« Lily… » commença le militaire. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

-« Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ? » demanda t'elle alors d'une voix mi-froide mi-troublée.

-« Tu crois que je serais capable de ça ? » l'interrogea t'il sans colère aucune. « Crois-tu que je pourrais te faire du mal ? »

-« Je ne sais plus quoi croire…. » finit-elle par répondre, la gorge nouée. « C'est vrai… Je te vois dans les bras de cette femme que je ne connais pas… Comment voulais-tu que je réagisses ? »

-« Sophia appartient à mon passé. » répondit simplement le militaire devant le haussement de voix de son vis-à-vis Aux yeux de jade. « « Je ne t'aurais jamais fait du mal Lily. » ajouta t'il plus calmement.

-« Je… » hésita alors Elizabeth. Elle ferma les yeux et continua. « Je ne sais pas John… C'est si nouveau… Tout a changé si vite et j'ai peur… » finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-« Pourtant, j'essaie d'aller à ton rythme… Je ne veux pas te presser. » lui assura John d'une voix douce. « Je fais tout pour ne pas te faire souffrir c'est une chose que je me refuse à faire…. Je sais que tu as peur… Mais il faut que tu aies confiance en moi… Parce qu'il n'y a que toi à présent… Parce qu'il n'y aura plus que toi… » souffla t'il, alors qu'ils étaient plus proches que précédemment. Il remit une mèche ébène derrière son oreille.

Elizabeth posa sa main sur celle du militaire, qui s'était attardé sur sa joue. Leurs regards s'étaient à nouveau rencontrés, Il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude, plus de troubles, plus de peur… Juste de la tendresse, de l'amour et une nouvelle lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans son regard, et – elle en était presque sûre – qui brillait aussi dans ses yeux.

Malgré la pluie qui tombait autour d'eux, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de son compagnon se mêler au sien. Son cœur s'accéléra, d'une nouvelle manière, et, dans une lenteur extrême, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils gardèrent les yeux ouverts , savourant ce moment qu'ils savaoe,t unique. Doucement, les lèvres de John effleurèrent celle de la diplomate dans une douce caresse. Il scruta ses yeux émeraude pour y voir une quelconque lueur de refus, mais il n'y vit qu'un sentiment si semblable à l'amour qu'il éprouvait depuis des mois. Alors, il posa réellement ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne, frissonnant sous ce doux contact tant désiré.

Les émotions qui les transpercèrent alors, n'avaient jamais été aussi forte. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se goûtaient , se cherchaient et se découvraient pour leur premier baiser. John faisait preuve d'une extrême tendresse, ne voulant en rien la brusquer. Et la jeune femme dans ses bras le savait bien. Elle sentait le corps de son amant contre le sien, elle sentait ses bras protecteurs entourer sa taille désormais. Ses bras à elle étaient maintenant autour du cou du jeune homme. Ce baiser avait hatisé en elle, une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois… Mais une nouvelle chaleur… C'était étrange, mais jamais on ne l'avait embrassé avec tant de tendresse, tant d'attention et d'amour. Bien sûr, Evan avait été tendre et aimant… Mais s'était de nouvelles sensations qui naissaient en elle.

Dans un geste tendre, elle glissa ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme, approfondissant ainsi leur baiser. La tendresse faisait petit à petit place à la passion, puisque c'était bien du désir qui s'était emparé d'eux désormais. Un désir qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, et pour John, un désir qu'il n'avait que trop refoulé. Se laisser ainsi aller à ce doux contact le faisait se sentir léger… Comme libéré d'un poid qui était là depuis trop longtemps. Il voulut renouveler cet passion, et pour cela, mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne, la faisant soupirer de bien être. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, alors qu'elle resserrait leur étreinte dans un geste qu'il jugea – à sa juste valeur – fougueux et passioné. Alors, il entrouvrit ses lèvres, dans une demande silencieuse. Sa langue franchit celles de son amante, entrant bientôt en contact avec la sienne, leurs arachant un soupir de plaisir.

Alors que leur baiser ne semblait vouloir se finir, Elizabeth sut une chose… Une chose qui lui parut si évidente qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas songé plus tôt… Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de John… De sa présence, de son amour, de ce désir qu'il animait en elle… De ses mains, de cette sensation si délicieuse qu'était le plaisir… Un plaisir qu'aucun homme avant lui n'avait su allumer si vite, par un si simple geste qu'était ce baiser… Elle avait aimé par le passé, mais jamais un simple baiser ne l'avait autant transcender… Elle aimait John… C'étai certain… Mais pas d'un amour comme celui qui l'avait lié à Evan.. C'était un sentiment profond, inconditionnel. Un sentiment d'appartenance à l'autre… Sa vie, son cœur appartenaient à cet homme si merveilleux. Cet homme qui avait tant fait pour elle et en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, absolue… Si forte qu'elle en devenait presque absurde… Mais elle l'aimait… Et avait toute la vie pour savourer cet amour…

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils rentrèrent des minutes plus tard, la main dans la main, le cœur embaummé d'amour… Le bonheur dans l'âme.

xxxxxx

_Samedi 8 Septembre 2007_

C'était un restaurant français, faisant partie des établissement bordant la 55ème avenue dans Manhattan. Les murs de couleur crème contrastaient avec le parquet et le mobilier sombre, donnant un air ancien et authentique au lieu. Des tableaux étaient accrochés un peu partout, la plupart représentant des vues en noir et blanc de Paris. La salle était emplie de monde à cette heure où les personnes venaient y déjeuner. Rendez-vous de travail, galants ou simple pause repas, tout ce monde faisait régner une certaine agitation.

Assis à une table, Rodney regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Cette dernière affichait midi quarante, ses amis avaient dix minutes de retard. Peut-être avaient-ils eu un problème avec la baby-sitter d'Emily, ou autre chose dans ce genre, mais la patience n'avait jamais été l'une des vertues du canadien. Et là, il commençait déjà à s'impatienter. Il était de passage à New-York pour une conférence scientifique à l'université de Berkley. Il avait donc voulu en profiter pour voir ses deux amis, le temps d'un repas. Ils repartaient sur Atlantis deux semaines plus tard, et n'auraient sûrement pas l'occasion de se voir avant. Il n'était là que pour quelques heures, et irait ensuite rejoindre Laura prés de Washington, dans la famille de la militaire aux boucles rousses.

McKay picora un gâteau appéritif dans le petit bol devant lui, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du dernier. Il avait tout mangé, et Elizabeth et John n'en auraient donc pas… Il battit l'air de la main, chassant la pointe légère de culpabilité qui ne l'avait gagné qu'une fraction de seconde. Ils n'avaient qu'à être à l'heure.

Il releva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée, guettant l'arrivée des deux leaders d'Atlantis. Et comme s'ils avaient entendu sa supplique silencieuse, il les vit entrer dans le restaurant. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient en tenue civile, cela lui fit étrange. Le pilote abordait un jean beige simple et une chemise bleu-claire, alors que la diplomate aux yeux de jade portait également un jean mais de couleur noir et un chemisier rouge sombre s'ouvrant sur un débardeur noir. Mais à cet instant, ce ne furent pas leurs tenues qui choquèrent le plus Rodney, mais le fait que, John tenait Elizabeth par la main. Lorsqu'ils semblèrent l'avoir aperçut , John murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui sourit et tourna sa tête vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement. Sous les yeux écarquillés d'un Rodney McKay plus que choqué, les deux dirigeants de la cité des Anciens prirent place face à lui.

-« Bonjour Rodney ! » le salua Elizabeth avec entrain.

-« Bonjour McKay ! » fit Sheppard à son tour, d'un même ton enjoué que sa compagne. « Vous allez bien ? » demanda t'il par la suite, voyant l'air toujours surpis de son ami.

« Ca… Ca va… » acquiesça le canadien en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. « Et vous ? » les interrogea t'il, le plus naturellement qu'il le put.

-« A merveille ! » approuvèrent ses deux vis-à-vis d'une même voix.

Ils s'adressèrent un regard complice et John posa sa main sur celle d'Elizabeth, sous les yeux toujours étonnés de Rodney. Une serveuse au fort accent français arriva alors pour prendre leur apéritif. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de prendre une carafe de vin pour le repas, et John commenda un Mont-Basillac. Alors que la jeune femme qui leurs faisait le service s'éloignait, Rodney reporta son attention sur ses deux collègues et les toisa du regard.

-« Quoi ? » demanda John, agacé du mutisme de son coéquipier.

-« Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? » les questionna directement Rodney, sans passer par quatre chemin.

-« Depuis quelques jours seulement. » répondit Elizabeth, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Vous vous êtes enfin décidé John ? » s'enquit alors l'astrophysicien auprés du pilote.

-« 'Enfin décidé' ? » releva la diplomate aux yeux émeraude surprise. « Vous étiez au courrant des… »

-« Sentiments de John pour vous ? » termina le canadien à sa place. « En effet. » approuva t'il ensuite, alors que la serveuse apportait leur apéritif.

Elizabeth jeta un regard interrogateur à son compagnon qui baissa alors les yeux, comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

-« C'est vrai… » finit-il par acquiescer. « J'en ai parlé avec lui pour…. »

-« Faire part de ses doutes à quelqu'un. « acheva une nouvelle fois McKay, fier de lui « Il se posait beaucoup de questions, et pour alléger sa conscience il m'a confier toutes ses peurs… » poursuivit-il.

-« Rodney, fermez-là ! » lui ordonna John en pointant un index réprobateur vers lui. « Ou alors je parle de la fois où vous êtes venus me parler de Laura et vous. » ajouta t'il, menaçant.

-« Bien… Votre semaine s'est bien passée ? » demanda soudain Rodney pour changer de sujet.

Elizabeth et John se sourirent, et la conversation reprit ses droits. Ils parlèrent de leur semaine, ils lui racontèrent le déjeuner chez Alex, les exploits d'Emily… Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le moment où ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Sur le trouble de la jeune femme aux boucles brunes lorsque sa fille avait appelé John 'papa'… Des instants bien sombres qu'ils préféraient oublier pour vivre leur histoire pleinement.

La serveuse arriva alors que John se plaignait du visionnage de 'Dirty Dancing' quelques jours plus tôt. Chacun commandèrent un menu. Les deux leaders optèrent pour la même chose, une salade de gésiers en entrée, suivie d'un confit de canard aux pomme-de-terre sarladaises et un gâteau aux noix en dessert. Rodney lui, prit une douzaine d'escargots, pour entrée, une entrecôte-frite, un plateau de fromage et un tiramisu pour dessert. Devant la commande du canadien, la serveuse fut étonnée et lui demanda s'il se rendait bien compte de la quantité de nourriture que cela représentait. Et avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de répondre, John lui assura qu'encore, il n'était pas en forme. La serveuse partit quelque peu surprise alors que le canadien adressait un regard mauvais à son vis-à-vis tout sourire.

Le repas fut agréable. Ils parlèrent des derniers rapports d'Atlantis qu'ils avaient reçus – ne s'attardant tout de même pas trop pour ne pas qu'une personne importune entende leur conversation à propos de'artéfact des anciens' ou de 'Jumpers'. John et Elizabeth étaient heureux de revoir Rodney après deux semaines. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas trop eu le temps de 'lappeler ou tout simplement de ce contacter. Mais chacun profitait de ses vacances, et les deux leaders savaient que le scientifique en chef essayait de passer le plus de temps auprès de Laura.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner sur les coups de treize heures quarante-cinq et se quittèrent devant le restaurant, Rodney devant se rendre à Berckley pour sa conférence. John et Elizabeth choisirent de ne pas rentrer tout de suite, et prirent un bus pour aller se balader sur les bords de Houston River. La température était douce et une légère brise soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres. Ils marchaient main dans la main, discutant parfois, mais profitant surtout de ce moment de tranquilité. Leur relation n'avait que peu évolué depuis ces derniers jours, mais – comme ils se l'étaient promis – ils prenaient leur temps pour qu'elle naisse paisiblement. Depuis trois nuits, ils partageaient la même chambre, sans avoir 'sauter le pas' pour autant. Ils se contentaient pour le moment de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et le fait de se réveiller ensemble ainsi enlacés les ravissaient au plus haut-point.

John jeta un coup d'œil sur l'Houston, au bord de la quelle des enfants jetaient du pains à des canards. Leurs parents les observaient plus loin, d'un œil bienveillant. Il sourit intérieurement, pensant que, dans quelques années, il reviendrait peut-être ici avec Elizabeth et leur famille. Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient évoluer entre eux, mais il savait d'or et déjà que leur histoire durerait de longues années, qui seraient pour lui des années de bonheur. Il n'avait aujourd'ui qu'un seul souhait, pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.Il demandait juste de pouvoir l'aimer pleinement… Juste d'être heureux avec elle. Il savait que ce ne serait pas tous les jours roses, qu'ils avaient tous les deux des caractères bien trempés et que des disputes et des désaccords ne seraient pas à exclure. Il savait aussi qu'ils allaient devoir affronter le regard de leurs supérieurs et des autres membres d'Atlantis. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que quelques soit le nombre d'obstacles, ils les surmonteraient ensemble.

Il reporta alors son attention sur Elizabeth. Elle semblait étrangement songeuse. Cela l'intrigua.

-« Lily, tout va bien ? » lui demanda t'il en exerçant une légère pression sur sa main, entrelacée à la sienne.

-« Pardon ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme au regard de jade, sortant de ses pensées.

-« Quelque chose te préoccupe ? » quémanda Sheppard.

-« Je… » hésita t'elle alors, comme prise de cours. « Je me posais une question sur une chose qu'a dit Rodney tout à l'heure. » avoua t'elle.

-« La quelle ? » demanda son compagnon surpris.

-« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés… Il a parlé de la fois où tu étais venu le voir pour lui parler de… ce que tu ressentais pour moi… » avoua t'elle sans croiser le regard. Du pilote. « John… t'ai-je tant fait souffrir que ça durant toutes ces semaines ? » demanda t'elle alors, la voix hésitante.

A cette question, John s'arrêta de marcher, vite imiter par Elizabeth. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et la jeune femme leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. John se passa sa main libre dans les cheveux… Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Elle se sentait coupable…Car elle avait prit conscience qu'il l'aimait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Certes il avait souffert de cette situation… L'aimer en silence, l'aimer à distance n'avait pas été chose simple… Il s'était de nombreuses fois réveillés la nuit, après un rêve dans ses bras… Il avait cru plus 'une fois qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup et qu'il allait tout lui révéler sans se soucier des conséquences. Mais sa raison avait toujours été plus forte… Certes, il avait souffert, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable. Elle n'y était pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas savoir…

Le militaire lui adressa un petit sourire et remit une mèche ébène derrière son oreille.

-« Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. » d'éclara t'il alors, comme s'il avait lu en elle. « Il ne faut pas que tu penses à cela. »

-« Mais… Tu es resté des semaines sans rien dire… cela n'a pas du être simple… » insista t'elle, troublée.

-« Je tai aimé en silence, c'est vrai. Acquiesça t'il finalement, prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots. « Mais je savais qu'il était trop tôt. Je savais que tu n'étais pas encore prête…Je ne pouvais pas te le dire… Je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir. » ajouta t'il la voix pleine de tendresse. « Mais tout cela est oublié, maintenant je suis avec toi, et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. » lui certifia t'il, sincère.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime. » lâcha alors Elizabeth. Voyant la mine surprise de son colonel elle ajouta « Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu m'aimais ? »

-« Et bien… » réfléchit le militaire en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est exact. » approuva t'il. « Je t'aime Lily. » ajouta t'il.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire radieux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Une fois cela fait, ils poursuivirent leur route, le cœur léger.

xxxxxx

_Vendredi 14 Septembre 2007_

Elizabeth referma doucement la porte de la chambre d'Emily, alors qu'une nouvelle fois, elle venait d'aller la coucher. Elle se retourna, pour descendre à nouveau les escalier et rejoindre John dans le salon. Il était prés de quatorze heures, et elle venait de monter sa fille pour qu'elle fasse une petite sieste. Elle mit le petit baby-phone dans sa poche, alors qu'elle descendait la dernière marche des escalier. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle trouva John adossé au plan de travail, lisant un bout de papier légèrement froicé. Elizabeth resta quelques instants sur le seuil de la porte, admirant son compagnon à loisir.

Elle aimait le regarder ainsi, sans qu'il s'en rendent compte. Depuis les dix jours où ils étaient devenues plus que des amis, elle avait plus pris conscience de son attirance pour le séduisant militaire… Et séduisant s'était peu dire… Elle savait qu'il avait fait tourner la tête de plusieurs femmes par le passé.. Mais désormais, il était avec elle, pour un bou de vie, elle en était persuadée. C'était étrange, mais elle n'avait pas toutes ses angoisses habituelles lorsqu'une histoire commençait à devenir sérieuse… Premièrement parce que son histoire avec John avait été sérieuse des le début, en vue des forts sentiments qu'il y avait en jeu. Et deuxièmement, la présence de ces sentiments et de cette confiance totale aidaient à ce qu'elle se sente en sécurité auprèés de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Et aujourd'ui, elle aimait à l'observer, le dévorant du regard… Son colonel était charmant et charmeur… Séduisant et séducteur… Et malgré tout ce temps où elle vivait quotidiennement avec lui, son charme avait toujours un effet ravageur en elle.

Ils n'avaient pas encore franchis le pas des retrouvailles et de l'union intime. Bien sûr, plus les nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre passaient, plus leurs explorations devenaient ambigües et engagées. Le désir s'était déjà allumé en eux plus d'une fois, et la diplomate savait que leur première étreinte arriverait bientôt… Et elle se sentait prête pour cela. John avait organisé une soirée pour eux deux ce soir, un dîner romantique dans un restaurant. Elle savait – avec délice – que cette nuit allait être leur première, et elle ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher…

Elle décida alors de sortir de ses réflexions, et s'avança vers John, se plaçant devant lui avec un sourire espiègle. Il dut sentir son regard sur lui, puisqu'il releva les yeux de sa feuille de papier. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur devant l'apparition de sa compagne aux yeux de jade.

-« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda t'elle alors, en désignant la feuille de papier d'un sgine de la tête.

-« Ooui ! » acquiesça John, triomphant. « 'Coupe Belle-Hélène'. » lut-il sur son manuscrit froissé. « On va pouvoir se faire notre petit dessert. » ajouta t'il avec un sourire malicieux.

-« J'espère bien ! » répondit Elizabeth, le toisant de haut en bas dun air gourmand.

-« Enlevez-vous vos pensées peu conventionnelles de la tête Dr Weir ! » la réprimanda John en agitant sous son nez un index faussement réprobateur.

-« Moi ? Pensées peu conventionnelles ? Vous devez faire erreur Colonel Sheppard… » feignit-elle, d'un air innocent.

John secoua la tête en souriant et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de se diriger vers le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elizabeth posa les yeux sur ce dernier, y voyant tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour leur petit festin.

-« Poires au sirop, glace vanille, chocolat à fondre et chantilly. » énonça Sheppard, fièrement.

-« Bien, alors si nous avons tout, au travail ! » s'exclama la diplomate aux boucles brunes, enjouée.

Le pilote sourit devant la mine enfantine de sa compagne. Tous les deux se mirent alors à préparer leur dessert, en discutant joyeusement. Alors qu'ils avaient fini et avant de commencer leur dégustation, John alla mettre un CD dans sa chaîne hi-fi. , et quelques secondes plus tard 'I Only Want to be with You' de Vonda Shepard résonnait dans tout le salon. John rejoignit ensuite sa compagne, et tous deux s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, l'un en face de l'autre, savourant leur coupe Belle-Hélène. La discussion reprit, ils abordèrent encore une fois les rapports reçus par le SGC en provenance d'Atlantis la veille. Le militaire avait pris le temps de lire ceux concernant les missions d'exploration, mais Elizabeth devait encore lire tous les compte-rendus scientifiques, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. John lui promit alors de l'aider. Plus vite ils auraient fini ce rapport, plus vite ils pourraient profiter de leur dernière semaine de vacances. Ils rentraient dans la cité des Anciens le vendredi suivant, devant se rendre au SGC la veille. Le voyage par le Dédale allait être long encore une fois, mais le fait qu'ils allaient le passer réellement ensemble donnait une toute autre dimension à leur trajet de retour.

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur glace, Elizabeth se leva pour aller mettre les coupes dans l'évier. Mais alors qu'elle se penchait pour saisir la coupe vide de John, ce dernier posa une main sur sa joue, lui faisant relever les yeux. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il avait son regard fixé sur elle.

-« Tu as du chocolat au coin de la lèvre. » déclara t'il alors avec un sourire malicieux.

Mais la diplomate n'eut pas le temps de dire mot que John approchait son visage du sien, et déposait un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, dans un geste tendre. Il s'éloigna ensuite, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière le regarda un instant et posa la coupe qu'elle avait dans la main, pour se pencher à nouveau vers son compagnon et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier y répondit bien volontiers, et la passion les gagna vite. John attira Elizabeth contre lui et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. La jeune femme passa ainsi ses bras autour de son cou, alors que le pilote mordillait tendrement sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant soupirer de bien-être. Comme à chaque fois, la diplomate aux yeux de jade s'étonna des sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle rien que par un simple baiser. Ce dernier s'intensifia, redoublant de passion, alors que, désormais, leurs langues entammaient un ballet sensuel les mettant au supplice.

Elizabeth sentit une des mains de John s'imiscer sous le fin tissu de son débardeur écru. Ellle frissonna lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle de John, lui prodigant une douce caresse. Il entamma un léger frôlement au bas de son dos, la faisant se serrer un peu plus contre lui dans un frémissement de plaisir.

Ainsi, le militaire la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, savourant cette nouvelle proximité. Elizabeth avait passé une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque alors que l'autre était posée sur l'une de ses épaules. Il sentait le désir monter en lui . Il sentait, savait et devinait que cette étreinte allait les conduire à autre chose… Quelque chose plus lointaine que les autres… une chose dont il avait envie depuis des semaines, mais qu'il n'avait osé faire, ayant peur d'effrayer Elizabeth. Mais il savait qu'elle en avait également envie, et ne ferait rien pour l'en dissuader… Bien au contraire. Doucement, John fit glisser Elizabeth de ses genoux et toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils prirent la direction de la chambre du militaire qui se trouvait à l'étage.

Ils gravirent les escaliers comme ils le purent, toujours en s'embrassant. Arrivés dans le couloir, John se retrouva collé contre la porte de sa chambre. Il entamma un nouveau baiser, alors que, de sa main libre, il cherchait la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Une fois que se fut chose faîte, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans un geste sans brutalité aucune, le militaire plaqua la jeune femme aux boucles brunes contre la porte, et quitta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il déposa ça et là des baisers papillons, mordillant parfois la peau sucrée de sa compagne, la faisant soupirer. Il savourait chaque parcelle de sa peau, comme si cela avait été la première fois. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, mais ne voulait pas le briser… Il essayait d'être le plus tendre possible, pour ne pas brusquer cette femme qu'il aimait et désirait par-dessus tout.

Dans une marche inconsciente, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, où le militaire déposa la jeune femme avec délicatesse. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite enlacés, John appuyait sur ses bras pour ne pas peser sur Elizabeth. Leurs baisers reprirent bien vite, et leurs mains se joignirent à cette étreinte amoureuse. Le militaire glissa à nouveau ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, frôlant la peau de son dos avec ses doigts. Il finit par hôter le vêtement, devenu trop encombrant pour lui. Ce geste révéla à son regard un affriolant soutien-gorge de dentelle bleu nuit, seule chose recouvrant encore ses courbes qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé.

Il s'enquit alors à embrasser le cou de son amante, alternant entre baisers brûlant et coup de langue habiles. Elizabeth avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, rejetant la tête en arrière sous les douces tortures de son compagnon. Elle s'enquit alors à lui enlever son tee-shirt, et John s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour l'y aider. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, la passion remplaçant la tendresse et la sensualité. Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre, s'était une évidence absolue. Mais ils allaient prendre leur temps, découvrir le corps de l'autre, ses points sensibles, les endroits où ils pourraient exercer leur torture pour faire perdre la tête à l'autre.

John passa alors sous le dos de la jeune femme et dégraffa son sous-vêtement d'une seule main, dans un geste habile. Cela eut pour effet de révéler sa poitrine nue à ses yeux. Il la toisa d'un regard gourmand et amoureux, faisant légèrement rougir la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. Ils reprirent leurs baiser, et le militaire couvrit d'abord le buse de son amante de caresse, activité qu'elle reproduisai avec son torse. Ils pouvaient chacun sentir le désir de l'autre monter, son corps frissonner de la même manière que le sien. Le pilote finit par quitter les lèvres de la diplomate, pour embrasser son cou, sa gorge, puis sa poitrine. A ce nouveau contact, Elizabeth ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir, alors que les lèvres de John se refermaient sur l'une de ses pointes, dressées par le désir. Tout en exerçant son exquis châtiment, ses mains s'activèrent à défaire le bouton du jean de son amante et à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Elizabeth le repoussa alors légèrement, pour effectuer la même chose avec le jean du jeune homme, et tous deux décidèrent – dans un commun accord silencieux, de retirer pantalon, chaussettes et chaussures avant de poursuivre leur étreinte passionnée. Ils n'étaient désormais pllus vêtus que d'un ravissant tanga bleu-sombre pour Elizabeth, et d'un boxer noir pour John. Ce dernier reprit d'ailleurs son activité première, en s'attaquant à nouveau à la poitrine de sa compagne. Il joua de ses mains, de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour le plus grand bonheur de la femme qu'il aimai.

Elizabeth ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était partout sur sa peau, une nouvelle sensation délicieuse à chaque contact. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, et avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour… Elle ne pensa alors qu'un bref instant à Emily endormie dans la chambre au bout du couloir, mais se rappela de la présence du baby-phone prés d'eux, et abandonna bien vite cette idée, pour savourer à nouveau les caresses de son amant.

Alors qu'il remontait une nouvelle fois pour lier ses lèvres au sienne, l'une de ses mains s'immisça entre eux, pour retirer le dernier vêtement qu'il restait à Elizabeth. Mais avant cela, il guetta dans son regard de jade, une dernière lueur de refus, de retenue. Mais il n'y vi qu'un profond désir qui le fit fondre. Il fit alors doucement glisser le bout de tissu sur les fines jambes de sa compagne, la révélant entièrement nue sous lui. Il resta un instant à l'observer avant de murmurer à son oreille :

-« Tu es magnifique Lily… » avec une voix suave qui fit frissonner son amante.

Puis, il repartit à l'exploration de son corps, ne s'attardant que peu cette fois sur ses courbes généreuses. Il déposa ça et là, des baisers-papillons brûlant sur son ventre plat. Plus bas… Toujours plus bas… L'une de ses mains s'enquit alors de caresser l'une des cuisse de sa compagne, toujours plus prés de son intimité. Elizabeth n'en pouvait plus… Il la faisait languir, retardant encore un peu plus à chaque seconde, ce contact qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle avait cru que sa première étreinte avec John ne serait que douceur, qu'il n'y aurait que des caresses, et que, dans un geste tendre, il se serait lier à elle pour ne former plus qu'un… Bien sûr, il y avait de la tendresse, mais jamais son premier rapport avec un homme n'avait été aussi entreprenant, passionné, brûlant ou fiévreux. Mais tout ce qui l'avait toujours lié à John était puissant…. Dés leur première rencontre , il y avait eu quelque chose… Dans leurs regards furtifs au début de l'expédition… Dans leurs disputes… Dans leur amitié, puis plus récemment, dans leur histoire d'amour… Tout ce qui la rattachait à cette homme était fort, dévorant, déroutant… et c'était pourquoi, elle était aujourd'ui prête à aire des choses entreprenantes… Brûlantes… Exsitantes…. Peu conventionnelles et peu politiquement corretes…

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ce contact qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir… Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle sentit John déposer un baiser sur son intimité, la faisant tressaillir, presque sursauter. Le pilote releva ses yeux vers la jeune femme, guettant sa réaction… Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, semblant le supplier dans une demande silencieuse. Il s'emprit alors de reprendre sa douce torture.

Elizabeth pouvait le sentir prés d'elle, en elle… Elle soupirait, gémissait, suppliait… Il la mettait au supplice par ses caresses expertes… Son habileté à la fois enivrante et déconcertante… Elle le sentait jouer de sa langue, de ses lèvres, de ses doigts sur cette partie si sensible… Et au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une ascension vertigineuse, elle atteignit le paroxysme de son plaisir, essayant de retenir le cri de jouissance qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

John se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il la trouva alors en sueur, tremblant encore du plaisir intense qu'il ui avait procuré. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement pendant quelques instant, avant qu'Elizabeth ne fasse basculer le mililitaire sous elle ; Elle quitta alors ses lèvres, pour le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Il avait les yeux mi-clos, mais les rouvrit lorsqu'il vit deux émeraudes le fixer. Et lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme commencer à s'activer sur son corps, qu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir…

-« Non Elizabeth… » l'interrompit-il alors, avec une volonté qu'il ne se devina même pas. Il brûlait de désir pour elle, et les choses qu'elle aurait pu lui fair l'aurait comblée… Mais il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de le faire….

-« John… Aie confiance en moi… » lâcha t'elle alors.

-« Ne le fais pas si tu ne le veux pas… » lui assura Sheppard, plus sérieux que jamais…

-« J'en ai envie, et je sais que toi aussi… » souffla la jeune femme aux yeux de jade. « Alors aie confiance en moi… » lui demanda t'elle.

-« D'accord… » céda t'il, sans regret.

Il ne voulait que son accord, et elle lui avait assuré que tout allait bien… Et au désir qu'il avait vu dans son regard émeraude, cela devait sûrement être le cas.

Elizabeth s'enquit alors à embrasser le militaire, d'abord sur les lèvres, puis sur le menton, dans le cou où elle s'attarda quelque peu, avant de descendre pour embrasser, caresser son torse. Sous ses caresses, elle sentait les muscles de John se tendre, et entendait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus sacadée… Elle savoura chaque contact avec la peau du pilote, comme il l'avait fait avec la sienne, voulant encrer la moindre de ses parcelles dans son esprit, l'apprenant par cœur. Le désir montait pour le militaire, un désir, une volonté de la faire sienne pour de bon… Mais elle avait décidé de jouer avec lui, comme il l'avait fait avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt;

Elizabeth arriva bientôt au bas du ventre de son compagnon, et fut arrêtée dans sa progression par le boxer noir de Sheppard. Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux, il lui sourit tendrement… Oui, des choses peu conventionnelles et pas du tout politiquement correctes…

Dans un geste lent – trop pour John – elle fit glisser le sous-vêtement sur ses jambes, avant de reveler aux yeux de la jeune femme, ce qui faisait de lui un homme; Elizabeth fut quelque peu gênée à cette vision, mais le désir et la volonté de lui faire subir la même souffrance qu'il lui avait fait endurer reprit le dessus. Elle avait vraiment des vouloirs peu conventionnels à cause de lui… Elle allait devoir lui toucher deux mots sur les idées – il fallait se l'avouer – quelque peu perverses que cet homme lui inspirait… Mais elle laissa ses réflexions de côté pour s'enquir à rendre fou cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Du moins, tenter de le faire.

Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres et les mains d'Elizabeth sur sa virilité, John tressaillit, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Il se laissa dés lors, totalement aller au plaisir que lui procurait sa compagne. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait été aussi entreprenante pour leur première fois… Mais cela ne le déplaisait pas, et il chassa bien vite ces pensées de son esprit.

Durant plusieurs minutes, John s'abandonna aux sensations provoquée par les douces tortures de son amante. Il soupirait, prononçant parfois le prénom de la jeune femme aux yeux de jade entre deux gémissements de plaisir. Elle lui avait totalement fait perdre la tête, et s'était rendu compte que la réalité avait dépassé tout ce qu'il avait imaginé durant ces semaines d'amour secret. Mais à un instant, elle dut sentir qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme, puisqu'elle revint contre lui, pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Dans un feste tendre, il la fit basculer sous lui pour s'adonner à cet acte d'amour qu'ils n'attendaient ue depuis trop longtemps. Mais avant cela, il la scruta une dernière fois et – devan l'amour qu'il put lire dans ses yeux – il entra en elle, lentement, tendrement… Amoureusement.

Débta alors une longue ascension vers le plaisir ; Dans un geste instinctif, Elizabeth avait enroulées ses jambes autour de la taille de John, l'invitant ainsi plus loin en elle. Il agissait avec une extrêment douceur, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait en elle lui faisant perdre la tête un peu plus. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir dans sa vie,et plu sjamais cela ne serait le cas avec un autre homme… Plus jamais elle n'aimerait aussi fort…

Les va-et-vients de John s'accélérèrent alors, se faisant plus rapides, plus brusques, plus profonds… Ils menaçaient de perdre pieds à tout moment, ce qui ne serait tarder. A chaque coup de rein, Elizabeth se cambrait un peu plus contre John, toujours plus proche de lui, ne formant plus qu'un. Elle senti alors des crampes dans son bas ventre, sa respiration de plus en plus hachée pour que – finalement – elle atteigne une nouvelle fois l'orgasme. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre la peau de John, dissimulant son cri de plaisir. Dans un dernier coup de reins, le jeune homme la rejoignit, sellant ce moment de jouissance totale par un baiser passionné. Il libéra son plaisir en elle et retomba dans ses bras, à bout de forces.

Il se retira d'elle et roula sur le côté Ils essayèrent alors de reprendre une respiration normale, tentant de se remettre des émotions précédemment ressenties. Quelques secondes plus tard, Elizabeth se lova dans les bras de son compagnon et murmura :

-« Je t'aime John. » dans un souffle qui fit frissonner son amant.

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime Lily. » déclara son compagnon, avant de déposer un baiser dans ses boucles ébène.

Chacun se remettait de cette union, de cette étreinte fougueuse et passionnée. Jamais chacun d'eux que cela puisse être aussi intense… Pour John, s'était une évidence, elle était l'amour de sa vie, cette femme qu'il avait tant espéré et qu'il ne quitterait désormais plus.

Quant à Elizabeth, elle savait désormais qu'il n'y aurait plus de douleur, plus de chagrin… Il n'y aurait plus qu'une douce mélancolie pour un amour du passé et des espoirs et du bonheur pour un amour qui commençait… Son amour pour John avait oculté toute sa douleur et son chagrin… Pour toujours.

Se fut alors qu'un petit grésillement émit du baby-phone de John, posé sur sa table de nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite fille dit :

« Maman… Papa… »

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent

18


	14. Chapter 14

oxoOoxo

_12 novembre 2007_

(Sherryl Craw : I shall believe)

Les lettres devant elle n'avait pas de réel sens, elle n'arrivait pas à les relier entre elle pour former des phrases cohérentes. Elle releva ses yeux de jade vers l'horloge de son bureau, elle affichait minuit et quart. Une heure trop tardive à son goût… Mais elle avait encore ce rapport à lire, plus trois autres qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit bonne nuit à Emily, qui devait dormir à poings fermés, John ayant du la coucher depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude… Lasse de son travail, de ses nombreuses heures loin de sa famille.

Depuis leur retour sur Atlantis – environ deux mois auparavant – la vie avait trouvé un équilibre entre leur vie professionnelle et la sphère privée. Tout le monde était au courrant pour leur histoire, mais cela c'était su dés le début, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas voulu le cacher aux yeux du monde. Et personne n'avait dit mots, car la plupart du personnelle atlant s'en était douté.

Une douce routine s'était installée dans la vie des deux leaders de la cité lantiennes. Elle travaillait toujours autant et le militaire partait toujours en mission. Elle avait retrouvé le sentiment si stressant de l'absence de son amant, de la peur qu'il ne revienne pas… Elle avait eu – au début du moins - des moments d'angoisses intenses, ayant peur de perdre John comme elle avait perdu Evan neuf mois plus tôt. Elle avait à nouveau eu tout ce doute, toute cette appréhension qui étaient revenus au grand galop… Devant cette inqiiètude et ce mal-être, Sheppard avait tout simplement ralentit le rythme de ces missions… Il ne pouvait pas totalement les arrêter, et Elizabeth ne lui aurait jamais demandé. Pourquoi lui arrêterait-il les missions, alors qu'elle continuait à diriger Atlantis ?

Ils avaient désormais une véritable vie de famille… Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle était avec le militaire, et avait l'impression que leur histoire durait depuis des années… Mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, pas dans le sens où elle s'ennuyaità ses côtés… Non… C'était juste de part la relation qu'ils avaient, la force de leurs sentiments qui semblaient exister depuis toujours…. Elle était heureuse, avait désormais retrouvé une vie paisible… Du moins autant que cela était possible dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une personne qui frappa à la porte. Elle releva son regard émeraude, surprise qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un de levé à cette heure tardive. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de John, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-« Oh, c'est toi. » sourit la jeune femme aux boucl noires alors que le militaire entrait dans son bureau. « Tu es encore debout ? » remarqua t'elle alors.

-« Et toi ? » l'interrogea Sheppard, retournant sa question etlui adressant son célèbre sourire en coin.

-« J'avais encore ces dossiers à lire. » lui répondit la jeune femme en désignant la pile prés d'elle.

-« Tu sais qu'il est plus de minuit ? » lui demanda son amant en prenant un cadre photo sur le bureau de la diplomate, où cette dernière ce trouvait avec Emily.

-« Je sais… Mais je comptais venir me coucher après avoir lu ces rapports ! » lui assura t'elle, avec le plus de conviction qu'elle put.

-« Je te crois… » essaya de la persuader John, mais son expression trahissait ses dires.

-« Je n'allais pas me tuer à la tâche… J'ai été absente pendant un mois, il faut bien que je rattrape mon retard ! »

-« Lily, nous sommes rentrés depuis plus d'un mois… » lui rappela John avec un air septique. « Enfin bref… Tu viens dormir ? » lui demanda t'il, ne voulant pas renouveler cette discussion une nouvelle fois.

-« Dormir ? Seulement dormir ? » demanda alors sa leader avec un sourire espiègle.

Le pilote releva les yeux et secoua la tête… C'était impressionnant cette faculté qu'elle avait d'oublier son travail pour lui donner l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que lui au monde… Plus qu'eux… Elle pouvait laisser son masque de dirigeante au placard lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux… Et le fait qu'elle ne pense pas à ses rapports quand elle était avec lui, le rassurait légèrement.

Bien sûr, il comprenait qu'Elizabeth travaille autant… Après tout, elle dirigeait Atlantis, ce qui n'était pas chose facile… Finalement, ils ne devaient pas avoir la même dimension du travail… Il aurait bien voulu l'aider, et le faisait parfois en lisant les rapports qu'il jugeait les moins primordiaux, pour lui en faire un compte-rendu ensuite… Mais il ne pouvait pas tout le temps le faire… Ce qui le dépitait un peu.

Il se leva alors, repensant à la question peu équivoque de sa compagne quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers son fauteuil et se plaça derrière elle pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il se mit alors à déposer des baisers ça et là dans son cou. A ce contact, Elizabeth se laissa aller, sachant que sa rude journée de travail était fini. Elle pouvait désormais se détendre, et savourer son temps auprès de John. Elle posa son stylo et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure en bataille de son amant, dont les baisers devenaient plus insistants et appuyés au fil des minutes. Elle était pour continuer ce délicieux contact, mais dans un lieu moins exposé que celui-ci lui semblait plus judicieux. Elle se détacha alors de l'étreinte de son compagnon et se retourna vers lui. Il comprit où elle voulait en venir, et il se redressa, attendit qu'elle est éteint son ordinateur et lui tendit la main. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et l'embrassa tendrement. Le militaire fut ravi de ce geste, puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bureau. Elizabeth éteignit la lumière, et ils sortirent, refermant la porte derrière, quittant la pièce désormais plongée dans le noir.

xxxxxx

_5 juin 2008_

(Jack Johnson : Staple it together)

Un soleil rayonnait au-dessus de la prairie du continent où ils avaient pris place depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était d'un bleu azur, dépourvu de tout nuages. Les oiseaux chantaient donnant une paisibilité idyllique à ce lieu di commun. L'herbe du pré où ils se trouvaient était haute, parsemée de fleurs multicolores, jaunes, bleues, blanches ou violettes. Une immense couverture était étendue sur le sol et John, Elizabeth, Rodney et Laura y avaient trouvé place. Emily jouait un peu plus loin, gambadant, sous l'œil attentif de sa mère et de son parrain.

Elizabeth reporta alors son attention sur les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Chacun avait revêtu une tenue civile, se débarassant ainsi de leurs uniformes quotidiens, pour leur plus grand plaisir. La chaleur était pesante et le treillis et les vestes n'étaient décidément pas de rigueur. Rodney et John portaient des tenues sensiblement similaires. Un bermida kaki et une chemise noir pour le canadien, et un jean et une chemisette pour le pilote. Laura – lovée dans les bras de Rodney – portait une robe d'été dans les tons d'oranges, dévoilant une rondeur bien visibles à son ventre. La jeune militaire aux boucles rousses était enceinte de huit mois désormais, et ne tarderait pas à donner naissance au premier descendant de la lignée des McKay, un petit garçon dont le prénom n'avait pas été encore choisi. La diplomate elle, portait un débardeur turquoise et un corcert noir, ses boucles ébène réunies dans une queue de cheval. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures, profitant ainsi de cette chaude après-midi d'été.

Ils avaient décidé de se retirer un peu de l'agitation Atlante, pour ainsi passer quelques heures entre amis, pouvant parler librement de leurs vies privées, sans forcément aborder le travail. Ainsi, la fin de matinée et le début d'après-midi avaient été bercés de leurs conversations enjouées, des sous-entendus de Laura et Elizabeth seulement compréhensibles par elles-mêmes, des chamailleries de leurs deux compagnons et des longs monologues techniques de Rodney. C'était un moment agréable pour la dirigeante d'Atlantis, désormais habituée à sa nouvelle vie.

Ils se retrouvaient souvent ainsi, parfois Teyla et Ronon se joignant à eux. Mais les deux pégasiens avaient eu aujourd'ui un mariage dans le village athosien, et y avaien été fortement conviés. Les mois s'étaient égrainés, sans qu'ils les aient véritablement vu passer. La routine avait pris sa place, ne faisant cependant pas de leur vie une suites d'évênements moroses.

La conversation sur leur dernière soirée télé prit alors fin, et un silence s'installa entre les quatre amis. Laura en profita pour s'installer mieux dans les bras de son compagnon, laissant ainsi aller sa tête contre l'épaule du canadien. De son côté, Elizabeth alla se placer entre les bras de John, qui déposa un furtif baiser dans ses boucles ébène. Se fut alors qu'il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que McKay et Cadman n'entendirent pas. Ils virent Elizabeth acquiescer aux dires de John. Lle regard ambre de la future-maman aux boucles rousses croisa les yeux océans de l'homme contre elle. On pouvait y lire de l'interrogation, il finirent par reporter leur attention sur le couple Sheppard/Weir et Rodney demanda :

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ces messes basses ? »

-« Et bien… » hésita alors la diplomate aux yeux de jade. « John et moi voudrions vous annoncer quelque chose…. Voilà… Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord, que John allait adopter Emily. » finit-elle par déclarer en adressant un furtif regard à son compagnon.

-« C'est vrai ? » les interrogea Laura quelque peu surprise. « Vous allez donc devenir son père légalement ? » interrogea t'elle son supérieur.

-« Exact. » acquiesça ce dernier avec un petit sourire. « Nous en avons longuement discuter avec Lily et… Nous avons pris cette décision.

-« Je suis heureuse pour vous. » leurs déclara la jolie rousse, souriante.

-« Moi aussi. » leurs assura Rodney, qui venait d'assimiler la nouvelle.

-« Merci. » leurs assura la diplomate en son nom et en celui de John.

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus de cela, et l'après-midi se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Vers quinze heures, John avait fini par convaincre Rodney de venir jouer avec Emily. Elizabeth et Laura les regardaient, amusées. Depuis que le canadien avait appris qu'il allait être papa, son comportement avait presque changé du tout au tout avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa nièce. Il avait même proposé plusieurs fois aux deux dirigeants de s'occuper de la petite fille aux yeux turquoises, leurs permettant ainsi d'avoir des moments de tranquilité en tête à tête. Ce nouveau rapport avec la fille d'Elizabeth, confortait quelque peu Laura dans la venue au monde de leur fils. Elle connaissait le raport de Rodney aux enfants, et lorsqu'elle avait du lui dire qu'elle était enceinte, il avai été surpris, avait fuit durant quelques heures, mais été revenu, bien décidé à avoir cet enfant avec elle… Et désormais, elle était sûre qu'ils feraient de bons parents.

Ces pensées la portèrent alors vers l'adoption d'Emily par son supérieur et ami. Elle savait pourtant – de par son amitié avec Elizabeth – qu'ils tenaient beaucoup au fait qu'Emily se souvienne de la véritable identité de son père. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils avaient pris une telle décision. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait poser la question à son amie aux yeux de jade.

-« Beth… je peux te poser une question ? » s'enquit-elle auprès de la jeune mère aux boucles brunes.

-« La quelle ? » l'interrogea Elizabeth, détournant les yeux de John, Rodney et Emily jouant ensemble un peu plus loin.

-« Comment… Comment John et toi en êtes-vous venus à parler d'adoption pour Emie ? » finit par la questionner la ravissante rousse.

-« Et bien… » hésita quelques instants son vis-à-vis. « Cela fait prés de neuf mois que nous sommes ensemble, et… Emily appelle John 'papa' depuis ses premiers mots, chose que nous avons laissé faire… Et… Comme nous avons aborder le sujet de nous marier… Nous avons pensé que cela serai une bonne chose si Emie devenait sa fille… Après tout, il a été là pour elle ces quinze derniers mois. »

-« Je comprends. » lui certifia la militaire aux yeux ambre avec un petit sourire. « Mais… Pourtant, tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas… Oublier Evan. » termina t'elle, prudente.

-« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Elizabeth en baissant les yeux. « Et John et moi faisons en sorte qu'Emily sache toujours la vérité sur ses origines. » elle s'arrêta un bref instant puis continua. « Mais la vie continue malgré tout, et tous les trois, nous formons une famille… »

-« J'ai vécu la meême chose qu'Emily. » lui révéla alors son amie aux boucles flamboyantes.

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda la diplomate, surprise.

-« Oui… Mon père est mort d'un cancer lorsque j'avais un an et demi. Lorsque j'ai eu trois ans, ma mère s'est remariée avec celui que je considère comme mon véritable père… Je sais qu'il ne l'ai pas, mais c'est aujourd'ui lui que j'appelle Papa. » conta t'elle, nostalgique.

-« Je ne savais pas. » lui assura son amie avec un sourire compatissant.

-« Cela n'a pas été difficile à vivre. » lui assura Laura. « J'ai grandi ainsi et j'aime profondément mon père, comme s'il avait le même sang que le mien… J'ai parfois eu envie de connaître mon père biologique… Mais la vie en avait décidé ainsi, et j'étais dans une famille aimante… Alors je l'ai accepté bien volontiers. » acheva t'elle, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres.

Elizabeth garda le silence. Elle savait que Laura avait parfaitement raison. Evan vivait aujourd'ui à travers Emily. Elle resterait sa fille, pour elle du moins… Mais comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, la vie avait passé, et elle concevait et acceptait avec joie que John veuille être le père de sa fille.. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était en définitive.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprient alors leur conversation, la joie dans le cœur et le sourire aux lèvres.

xxxxxx

_Dimanche 17 novembre 2008_

(Dashboard Confession : As Lovers Go)

Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide, son regard émeraude perdu dans le vague, ne semblant pas voir les images devantelle. Elle était assise sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, en ce dimanche de repos général sur la cité d'Atlantis. Elle était vêtue d'un jean bleu-foncé et d'un tee-shirt col V rouge, ses boucles ébène attachées en deux queues basses, entourant son visages aux traits inquiets et tirés…

Inquiet… Etait-ce vraiment le terme ? Pas vraiment. Elle était venue ici, dans l'espoirs de trouver une confirmation à ses doutes… Ses doutes et ses inconscientes espérances. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là, et la confirmation de ses soupçons par le Dr Keller était une chose très importante à ses yeux. Bien sûr, elle avait deviné par elle-même… Mais la réalité des choses, des évênements par les résultats des analyse de la médecin en chef la conforterait dans toute cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'éventualité – toutefois peu probable – que tout cela ne soit que le produit de son imaginations. Elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir… Mais elle ne préférait pas penser à sa réaction dans quel cas de figure que ce soit.

-« Elizabeth ? Dr Sheppard ? »

La diplomate releva ses yeux de jade et vit alors le Dr Keller présente devant elle, un air préoccupé sur le visage, sûrement du à son manque de réaction et à son mutisme. Elle réalisa alors que plusieurs minutes avaient du passer depuis son arrivée ici. Elle se redressa, essayant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

-« Tout va bien ? » l'interrogea sa médecin et amie, ses yeux turquoises trahissant son inquiétude.

-« Oui… Désolée Jennifer. » s'excusa la diplomate avec un sourire. « J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. » se justifia t'elle.

-« Bien. » approuva Keller avec un petit sourire entendu. « J'ai les résultats de vos examens. » ajouta t'elle, ayant retrouvé un visage sérieux.

-« Et alors ? » demanda la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, n'y tenant plus.

-« Et bien… » elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses feuilles et finit par déclarer. « Vous aviez raison Elizabeth, vous êtes bien enceinte. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elizabeth semblait à la fois, dans une tentative d'assimiler cette nouvelle, et dans un objectif de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui apprendre la médecin aux boucles brunes. Enceinte… Enceinte… Elle était enceinte… Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête d'une manière qu'elle ne savait identifier. Etait-elle surprise ? Euhereuse ? Effrayée ? C'était encore difficil à dire, et elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour ça. Elle discuta quelques instants avec Jennifer, qui lui dit qu'elles programmeraient une visite dans les jours à venir, pour commencer son dossier, faire une échographie, pour savoir de combien de temps elle était enceinte exactement. Keller la félicita, Elizabeth la remercia avec un dernier sourire, et finit par sortir de l'antre de la jeune médecin.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait aller le dire à John. Mais elle voulait encore savourer seule cette grande nouvelle qui allait bouleverser leurs vies d'une façon qu'elle n'osait encore imaginer. Elle avait besoin de songer, d'imprégner tout ça dans son esprit, besoin de prendre l'air. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'un des balcons de la cité lantienne et sortit pour savouer la douceur de cette fin de matinée d'automne. Il faisait étrangement chaud pour cette période de l'année, ainsi en profitait-elle avant que le froid ne revienne.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à la rambarde où elle s'appuya pour contempler l'océan comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois… Elle était donc enceinte… Enceinte de John… Cette perspective ni ne la décevait, ni ne l'effrayait. Bien sûr, elle avait une certaine appréhension, comme toutes futures mamans… Mais elle avait déjà donné la vie, à un petit ange qui avait aujourd'ui prés de trois ans. Mais c'était différent de la dernière fois… La naissance d'Emily n'avait pas été prévue. Sa première grossesse leurs étaient tombée sur le coin de la figure, les propulsant dans un monde pour lequel ils n'étaient pas préparés. Mais ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis en fin de compte…

Pour cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle, les choses avaient été différentes… Elle avait appris à aimer son père bien avant qu'elle songe à refonder une famille avec lui. Ils avaient pu construire leur histoire.. Et désormais, ils étaient mariés – depuis un mois tout juste – et s'apprêtaient à avoir un bébé… Elle ne pouvait qu'être ravi, et elle l'était. Pourtant, cette nouvelle l'avait bouleversée, et un nœud était appar dans sa gorge, venant d'elle ne savait où… Du moins, jusqu'à présent… Elle savait parfaitement d'où cela venait, elle en était parfaitement consciente.

Malgré tou l'amour qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour John, il restait une part d'elle, une part de son cœur et de son âme qui restaient attachées à Evan. Elle vivait avec cet amour au fond d'elle, cette amour qui n'avait pas totalement disparu. Cela faisait prés de deux ans qu'il était mort, et ses nuits blanches à pleurer, le cœur à vif éprise d'une douleur insoutenable lui semblaient bien loin. Elle était heureuse avec John, là n'était pas la question. Mais elle était énormément attachée à Evan… Après tout il était – et serait toujours – le père de sa fille… Alors chaque pas, chaque nouvelle évolution dans son histoire avec John la faisait s'éloigner un peu plus d'Evan, dans une douleur tamisée certes, mais une certaine douleur tout de même… Au départ, au tout début de son deuil, elle s'était sentie coupable d'avoir survécu au militaire… Mais ce n'était plus le cas, elle avait accepté sa mort, la vie était ainsi faite… Et elle continuait la sienne, étant sur le point de fonder une nouvelle famille.

Elle sourit d'une manière mélancolique, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle leva son regard de jade au ciel, comme si Evan avait pu la voir en cet instant. Elle sourit de plus belle, mais de joie cette fois. Elle secoua la tête… Quelle manie avait-elle de toujours remuer le passé.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre. Elle devait annoncer à John qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Ell se détâcha de la balustrade de métal, jeta un dernier regard vers le ciel et quitta le balcon à la recherche du grand amour de sa vie….


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et bien voilà l'épilogue de cette fiction. Si vous le trouvez très 'américain', c'est le but que j'ai voulu atteindre… Je me suis dit 'tant qu'a faire autant pousser jusqu'au bout… J'espère que a fin vous plaira et je remercie les personnes qui l'ont lu et reveiwer ou juste lu sans reveiwer…_

_A bientôt sûrement avec une prochaine fic qui devrait vite arriver…_

_Melinda._

Epilogue.

_5 years later…._

C'était un quartier résidentiel de la ville de Washington, éloigné quelque peu du centre-ville, offrant une tranquilité non-négligeable à ses résidents. Du ciel, les maisons semblaient se ressembler, toutes entourées d'un jardin, dont l'herbe était – le plus souvent – parfaitement entretenue.

Le n°1329 de Lafayette Street était une maison qui n'était pas si différentes de ses voisines. Des murs crèmes, des vollets vert-clairs, un toit d'ardoise et la traditionnelle barière blanche, délimitant la propriété. Une allée de graviers blancs menait à une porte en bois. Devant la porte du garage, un break était stationné, annonçant la famille nombreuses qui occupaient les lieux.

La demeure était d'apparance paisible, mais des éclats de voix et des rires résonnaient, provenant du jardin derrière la maison. S'y trouvaient une petite douzaines d'adultes et approximativement le même nombres d'enfants. Des petits groupes de discussions s'étaient formés. Des ballons multicolores avaient été disposés un peu partout, donnant un air de fête à ce lieu empli de joie. Ainsi donc, la maison de la famille Sheppard était la proie d'une animation certaine en ce dimanche midi.

-« Lily, tu peux relever la tête ? » demanda la voix de John Sheppard à sa femme.

Cette dernière releva ses yeux de jade vers son mari et le vit avec un appareil photo. Elle fit une moue boudeuse alors qu'il appuyait sur le déclancheur de l'appareil. John regarda le résultat de la photo sur le petit écran, et jugea la moue de sa femme tout à fait adorable. Il la remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea vers leurs invités pour entammer une nouvelle conversation avec l'un d'eux. Elizabeth, reporta son attention sur le petit être qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Elle sourit à la vue du petit garçon de trois semaines qu'elle portait… Son fils…

Ils étaient tous réunis pour fêter la venue au monde du petit dernier de la famille Sheppard, James. Ainsi, Rodney et Laura McKay, Alex et Grace Sheppard, Amber et Cédric Thorez, Matthew et Isabelle Dickens, Ronon et Teyla Dex et Jennifer Keller et Marc Samuels occupaient le jardin de leur maison de Washington. Leur descendance respective s'amusat un peu plus loin, sous l'œil bienveillants de leurs parents, surtout pour les plus petits.

Elizabeth embrassa alors la foule d'invités du regard, heureuse d'être réunies avec les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Prés d'elle, Jennifer, Laura, Grace, et Isabelle discutaient, Marc, Alex, Cédric et Matthew parlaient football, Rodney et John se chammaillaient pour ne pas changer, et Amber et Teyla partagaient une conversation animée sur la musique. Ronon lui, était avec Sheppard et McKay, les regardant d'un air blasé. La diplomate sourit, devant cet attachant ensemble. Depuis que John et elle avait quitté la cité après l'annonce de sa seconde grossesse, les réunions entre amis étaient plus fréquentes, ainsi, ils s'entendaient tous à merveille, formant une grande famille.

Elizabeth était perdue dans sa contemplation, lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle – puis des lèvres – dans son cou. Sans adressser un regard à John elle sourit et tourna un peu la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Tout va bien pour vous deux ? » demanda le pilote posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

-« Oui, parfaitement. » lui assura cette dernière. « Tu veux prendre Jim ? » lui demanda t'elle alors.

-« Avec plaisir. » lui certifia John, en se penchant pour prendre son fils. « Viens-là bonhomme'. » dit-il d'une voix que sa femme jugea adorable, en prenant leur fils dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes Shepppard s'éloignèrent, et Elizabeth se retourna pour se saisir de son verre de Lystell à la pêche dont elle but quelques gorgées. A peine avait-elle reposé le verre que deux petites voix attirèrent son attention.

-« Maman, maman ! »

L'ex leader se retourna sur la droite, pour voir qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi. Elle se retrouva alors face à deux petits démons de quatre ans. Tous deux avaient des yeux émeraudes. La petite fille avait des boucles ébène d'un noir profond, entourant un adorable visage de porcelaine. Son frère lui aussi avait les cheveux d'un noir de jaie, mais en bataille, d'une manière si semblable à ceux de son père.

-« Maman, dis-lui qu'il a fait une bêtise. » quémanda la petite fille bien déterminée à faire avoir tort à son frère.

-« Non, c'est toi qui a commencé… » s'agaça le petit garçon aux épis de geai.

-« Non, c'est toi ! » renchérit sa sœur.

-« Oh stop ! » les coupa Elizabeth en pointant un index réprobateur vers eux. « Au lieu de vous crier dessus, pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison de cette chamaillerie ? »

-« Il a gribouillé mon Humphrey. » se plaignit sa petite fille en désignant la peluche en forme d'éléphant, en effet pleine de feutres.

-« Oui, mais c'est parce que tu avais mis de la peinture sur mon dessin » lui rappela son frère en lui adressant une mine boudeuse.

-« Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé ! » les coupa à nouveau la jeune femme aux yeux de jade. « June, ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais laver Humphrey et après, il sera comme neuf ! »

-« Vrai ? » demanda sa fille, ses yeux émeraude brillants d'espoir.

-« Vrai de vrai. » approuva sa mère avec un sourire. « Quand à toi jeune homme. » poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers son fils. « Tu vas t'excuser auprès de ta sœur. »

-« Mais 'Man… » commença le petit garçon d'une voix plaintive.

-« John Sheppard Jr, oseriez-vous répondre à votre mère ? » le menaça la diplomate, sans hausser la voix, tout en arquant un sourcil parfaitement dessiner.

-« Je… » commença le fils Sheppard, bredouillant.

-« Allons les monstres, qu'avez encore vous fait endurer à votre pauvre mère ? » demanda alors la voix de John qui venait d'arriver.

-« Rien papa. » assurèrent les jumeaux avant de se regarder, de sourire et de repartirent jouer avec leurs amis.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, faisant se mouver ses boucles brunes. Décidément, leurs jumeaux ne changeraient jamais… John prit alors place à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-« Où est James ? » demanda alors sa femme, surprise devant l'absence de son bébé.

-« Avec sa marraine. » répondit le militaire en désignant Laura qui tenait effectivement le dernier de la famille Sheppard dans ses bras. « Alors, qu'est-ce que nos deux démons avaient encore fait ? » demanda t'il en posant son regard sur ses enfants un peu plus loin.

-« Une histoire de peluchee de dessin… » lâcha Elizabeth en battant l'air de sa main. « Sois-disant que June aurait barbouiller le dessin de son frère et que pour se venger, Junior a tagué son Humphrey. »

-« Quelle cruauté… Pauvre Johnny… » soupira John, feignant l'exaspération.

-« 'Pauvre Johnny' ? » répéta Elizabeth en articulant bien chaque syllabe. « Dois-je te rapeler que ton fils a barbouiller la peluche favorite de sa sœur ? »

-« Oh je lui fais confiance. » déclara alors Sheppard. « Notre petite peste se vengera… »

Elizabeth sourit. 'Petite peste' était un surnom affectif qu'ils avaient donné à leur fille. June et Jr étaient en effet des garnemants, accumulant bêtises sur bêtises… Elle redoutait cet âge là auprés de James… Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait lorsque les trois cadets des Sheppard s'adonneraient à les torturer… Heureusement qu'Emily était plus posée que ses frères et sœur… Sinon ils ne sauraient plus où donner de la tête.

Elizabeth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John et entremêla ses doigts au sien. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira à lui. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, s'abandonnant à ce contact si familier désormais. Prés de six ans… Cela faisait prés de six ans qu'elle était avec John, et qu'ils filaient toujours le grand amour. Elle ne l'aimait pas moins, bien au contraire… Les années et la vie avaient continuer leur défiler perpétuel. Et chacun d'eux avaient sa vie désormais.

Elle et John vivaient dans cette maison de Washington avec leurs quatre enfants. John dirigeait une base de vol d'essai prés de la ville, ayant été promu au rang de Colonel. Elle enseignait le droit international à George Ton quelques heures par semaine, partitipant tout de même parfois à des négociations à léchelle internationale. Mais elle partait beaucoup moins quavant, cela allait de soi.

Laura et Rodney eux, sétaient installés à Vegas dans le Nevada avec leurs trois enfants, Dean l'aîné, âgé aujourd'ui de 5 ans, et sa petite sœur de deux ans, Vicky.. La petite Cat havai rejoint la famille, six mois plus tôt. Les époux McKay collaboraient toujours avec le programme 'Stargate' travaillant tous deux à la zones 51.

Ronon et Teyla, pour leur part, vivaient toujours sur Atlantis, mais faisaient de fréquents aller-retours pour voir leurs amis terrien. Ils avaient aujourd'ui une petite fille de quatre ans nommée Carys, et sa petite sœur Luna. Leurs autres amis avaient également fondé leur propre famille Alex et Grace avaient aussi eu des jumeaux, des jumelles seraient plus exacte. Ainsi, Emmanuelle et Charlotte étaient devenues les nièces de John, copinant dangeureusement avec June et Johnny. Cédric et Amber eux, avaient une seconde petite fille, Holly , qui rejoignaient Théo et Lou. Quand à Jennifer et Marc, tous les deux occupaient toujours leur poste sur Atlantis. Le Dr Keller était toujours le médecin en chef de la base, et le Capitaine Samuels s'occupaient toujours de la salle des commandes et de la Porte des Etoiles. La médecin était enceinte de six mois, attendant une petite fille pour l'automne.

Tous avaient donc trouvé leur grand amour, leur vie… Tout continuait, et ensemble, ils formaient une famille unie… Dont certains des membres les plus jeunes étaient à cet instant entrain de crever les ballons…

xxx

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et leur maison avait retrouvé son calme. Leurs invités étaient partis au compte gouttes à partir du début de soirée. Laura, Rodney et leur progénitures avaient élus domicile chez eux pours quelques jours, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs enfants.

Elizabeth était assise dans le jardin d'hiver, en train de contempler le ciel qui se couvrait au dehors. La lune arrivait tout de même à passer leur barrière, baignant la vérenda de ses rayons bleu-argent. La jeune femme au regard émeraude avait allumé des bougies, qu'elle avait ensuite dispercé un peu partout. Elle était assise sur l'un des confortables fauteiuls d'osiers blanc, ses jambes repliés contre elle, lisant un exemplaire de 'Au bonheur des dames' de Zola. Elle sirotait également une tisane aux fruits rouges, attendant que John revienne d'avoir couché les petits. Rodney et Laura étaient encore avec Vick' et Cath', qui ne s'endormaient pas encore aussi facilement que Dean.

La diplomate aux boucles ébène entendit alors les pas de son mari descendant l'escalier. Elle releva les yeux de sa lecture lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle, et tira l'un des fauteils pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Elizabeth quitta le sien, et alla se percher sur l'accoudoir du siège de son époux, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda alors John, voyant que sa femme était songeuse.

-« A cette journée. » répondit Elizabeth. « C'était vraiment génial de tous les retrouver, ils m'avaient manqué. »

-« Moi aussi. » reconnut son mari en déposant ensuite un baiser contre sa tempe.

-« Oh, c'est pas vrai… » soupira alors l'ex leader en jetant un regard au dehors.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Sheppar surpris de ce revirement de situation.

-« Regarde, il pleut… » s'exaspéra sa femme.

Le pilote suivi son regard et vit en effet que le temps avait tourné. Cependant, la lune n'était pas totalement dissimulée, et ses rares rayons faisaient briller la plui telle une pluie d'étincells. Les gouttes d'eau venaient mourir contre la baie vitrée de leur jardin d'hiver.

-« Je comptais emmener les enfants au parc demain. » se renfrogna la jeune mère, légèrement agacée.

-« Hey, Lily… Tu sais, peut-être que demain il fera beau ! » essaya de la rassurer son amant. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit… Après la pluie… »

-« Vient le beau temps… Je sais. » soupira Elizabeth, reconnaissant qu'il avait raison.

Elle se blottit au creux des bras de son amant, et repensa à ses derniers mots. 'Après la pluie vient le beau temps'… Et c'était une maxime, un vieil adage qu'elle pouvait finalemen appliquer à sa vie. Elle avait connu de nombreuses période de pluie, de douleur… La mort de son père, puis ses différentes ruptures, les déception de la vie… La mort d'Evan… Mais à chaque fois, le beau-temps était réapparut dans sa vie. Que se soit sous forme de bonheur ou de nouvelles rencontres… Et cela la reportait à un autre adage.. 'Le meilleur est devant toi'. Et c'est ce qu'elle croyait, c'est ce qui l'avait aidé dans ces périodes de doutes… En particulier lors d'une nuit de mai six ans plus tôt. Nuit durant laquelle elle avait fait son pellerinage de souvenir avec Evan…

Et le meilleur était arrivé ensuite… John, leur amour… Leur rmariage… Puis le plus grand bonheur leurs enfants. Et elle savait aujourd'ui qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup d'années de bonheur à vivre. La vie pouvait s'arrêtait à tout instant.. Il fallait donc profiter de chaque instant, de chaque seconde…. 'Carpe Diem'… Que de vieux adages ce soir…

-« Bien, j'ai une proposition à te faire. » déclara soudainement John la freinant dans ses pensées. « On va border le couple McKay, on range vite fait et toi et moi on va s'amuser là-haut… Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elizabeth le regarda avec des yeux d'abord ronds, puis elle lui tapa sur le torse en le traîtant d'imbécile, pour enfin le toiser d'un air gourmand. John la souleva, la portant dans ses bras au milieu de leurs éclats de rire.

Après la pluie vient le beau temps…

Après la pluie…

FIN


End file.
